Super Parr Siblings
by JusSonic
Summary: Fanmake of the Super Mario Bros. film. Violet and her brother Dash end up in an alternative universe where they got to save both it and their homeworld from the villain Tabuu who plans to merge them both with Haley's rock. Violet x Chad Dickenson, Dash x Haley. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: An Abandoned Child

Author's note  
JusSonic here, ready to do the fanmake of the 1993 movie version of _Super Mario Bros._, and while some folks may hate that film, I enjoyed it while growing up.

To answer your question, Billy Arratoon, yes, yes I can, so read on!

Prologue: An Abandoned Child

**JusSonic presents**

Billions of years ago, Earth was started out as a lush and green place with place, especially with different species, roaming the place. As we see this, a narrator (me) speaks up.

_"A long time ago, the planet Earth was ruled by dinosaurs, monsters, anything of mythical size. Due to how big they are, lot of people doesn't go bothering them. Hmm, then again, that won't be a problem since there weren't any people yet. In fact, there were just the usual tiny mammals."_

**Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr**

**Michael Ironside as Tabuu**

We see some sort of skunk looking around for food. Then stops as he saw what appears to be a giant Ogremon, eating a huge tree, causing the skunk to scream and fall off.

The Ogre turns to a dinosaur called a Sharptooth, remarking, "To tell you the truth, it doesn't get any better than this."

"You betcha," The Sharptooth remarked to the Ogremon with a nod.

**Spencer Fox as Dasheill Robert 'Dash' Parr**

Now the place you're looking at now will someday be Brooklyn, New York about 65 million years ago. Everything was going fine…until a large orange object in the sky appears, approaching the planet very fast.

The narrator continues, _"But then something happened: one huge meteorite hit the planet. Goodbye dinosaurs and magical creatures!"_

Faster than you can say 'goodbye', the meteorite hit the planet, causing a large cloud of dust and rocks to appear. To mankind, that means that all of the dinosaurs, most monsters and the whatnot are gone forever. But to those who were around back then, in some remote part of the planet, dust begins to spin around as if some supernatural force is causing it.

**Amy Bruckner as Haley Kay Long**

The narrator continues on, _"Now, we know that the dinosaurs are gone, except for those who are said to move on to a secret hidden place called 'The Great Valley', but what if the magical creatures, monsters and the whatnot weren't all gone? What if that meteorites' impact made a parallel dimension where those guys continued to live on and evolve into smart, vicious and aggressive beings. Kinda like us? And hey, what if they found a way back?"_

**SUPER PARR SIBLINGS**

Centuries has passed since that event that took the dinosaurs, monsters, etc. It is now Brooklyn, New York of 18 years ago. It was nighttime as rain pours out throughout the city, lightning flash and roar, making it one heck of a night.

A woman is running through the streets among the people right now. She is wearing a brown-hooded robe right now. Why? The woman herself is trying to hide herself as she is carrying something in her arms in a red blanket, something that holds the key to changing the world...or more.

The woman stops to see where she's at and look up the street sighs. The woman herself nods, knowing where she needed to this. The woman is a raven haired Asian with brown eyes. She wears a purple shirt, pink jacket, white pants, and white shoes. Her name is Susan Long.

The woman continues running, time was running short.

**Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel**

Susan found her destination: a white building with stained glass windows which has a golden plaque up front that said 'St. Francis's Orphanage'. She then put the object in her arms down onto the stone steps, removing the red blanket to reveal some sort of metal oval-shaped container.

Susan quietly takes something out of her jacket pocket and put it in the container's center: some sort of rock thing on a necklace. This needs to be protected, along with the one who could use it now.

**Johnny Castro as Rocksteady**

**Braford Cameron as Bebop**

Susan, done, knocks on the door a few times to get the attention of the people inside the place. The woman pauses to look out into the street, knowing that she may be being followed.

Susan knocks some more and prepares to leave, giving one last hug to the object, crying a bit. She didn't want to do it but it's for the best. The woman put blanket back over the container and rush off, heading back into the streets as lightning flashes once more, looking back each time to make sure that no one is following her.

**And John Harris as Chad Dickenson**

The doors of the orphanage open up as a white nun named Reverend Mother appears, looking around. Odd, someone was knocking on the doors earlier but no one is outside. The nun was about to go back inside when she spots something covered in a blanket on the top step.

Reverend Mother came to the conclusion that the mysterious knocker must've left a child for some unknown reason so she picks the thing up and took it with her into the orphanage.

* * *

Susan continues running through the streets, not watching where she's going. The woman ran into open traffic, cars honk and dodge her while an annoyed driver known as Harry Dingo snaps angrily, "Watch were you're walking, you crazy lady!"

**Casting by JusSonic**

Susan pays the dingo no mind as she heads for an open sewer hole in the street that was guarded by safely pylon to keep cars from running over it. The woman looks around and, after making sure that no one is following, she climbs down the ladder, heading into the sewer.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, Reverend Mother brought the container to the other nuns, all of them are wondering what's inside it and why the thing was left in their care. As the blanket and rock on a necklace, hissing is heard from inside the container.

The nuns stop as the container open. To their amazement, inside is some sort of large egg.

**Screenplay by JusSonic**

The nuns are amazed by what's inside the container: a large egg! Reverend Mother is most overjoyed, awing at the egg inside while gently placing her hands over it.

* * *

Susan runs through the sewers, returning to where she came from. At least her task is done. Hopefully the woman, once she gets back, can keep the mission a secret before he finds out.

**Written by JusSonic**

Susan is now in a large area where they are wooden beams holding rocks over an opening, water drops came from cracks in the ceiling where the rain fell down, causing puddles on the ground.

Susan stops to get her breath back, turning her back to the opening. Everything was quiet...until a figure came out of shadows, grabbing her by the arms. It is a huge and bald figure and his entire body is light blue.

"Where is the rock?" The man demands furiously to Susan who gasps upon being grabbed. The woman got out of his hold and turn around to face the one figure whose is the reason why she was running while hiding her package from him.

"Tabuu," Susan exclaim in shock and alarm.

**Produced by JusSonic**

Suddenly Susan push the wooden beams away, causing rocks to fall downward. It was the woman's last effort to keep Tabuu from getting what she hid from him. The villain saw what's going on and has to go back to where he came from. His plan will be delayed...for now.

The rocks fall as Susan scream. She will die but at least the package along with the rock that is with it will be safe.

* * *

The nuns heard crying at the orphanage, turning to see the egg was hatching. To their amazement further, the egg itself reveals a baby human girl, that cries and move back in its container.

The nuns look amazed at the beautiful Asian baby. They have never seen anything like this before! Reverend Mother did a Sign of the Cross to welcome the baby to the world. As she opens her eyes for the first time, the nun picks up the rock on a necklace, the only thing that is a reminder of the lost child's past.

The rock shine as light cast off from it.

**Directed by JusSonic**

Author's note  
Well, that's the prologue. Looks like we learnt a bit, eh? In the next chapter, we see the life of the plumber/superheroes known as the Parr siblings who has to deal with their business in trouble due to the competition. Meanwhile, Haley, the baby who is now grown up, deals with threats from Aloysius O'Hare while, unknown to her, being hunted by two mutants known as Rocksteady and Bebop.

Dash: And Haley and I meet, right?

Me: Right! Read, review and suggest, folks.

Ogremon is one of the Digimon from the Digimon franchise.

Sharptooth is a T-Rex from the Land Before Time series.

You know who Susan Long and Tabuu is by now, right?

Reverend Mother is the Maggie Smith character from the Sister Act films.

Harry Dingo is an Archie Comics character who appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics as well as some others in the Sonic universe.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Parrs

Chapter 1: Meet the Parrs

We are now in Brooklyn, New York in the present. It appears that it's going to be a normal day like any other when folks do their business. Of course, for some, business is getting bad.

One business is in the apartment, home of two siblings who works as superheroes. And when they aren't fighting crime, they themselves also fight bad plumbing as plumbers. Unfortunately, a competition that belongs to a big name is taking away whatever work that the siblings try to get to.

In an apartment, a show called 'Our Miraculous World' is being shown as the host, a whale named Orson Whales, said, "Greetings, welcome to 'Our Miraculous World', where we answer questions about the unknown each week. Today on our show...another dimension, the universe next door. It is place separated by time and space but is connected to our own nevertheless."

As the TV plays, one of the siblings is on the phone with a customer hopefully. It is a 24 years old girl that has long raven hair with brown eyes. She wears a red headband, a purple sweater, blue jeans and black shoes. Her name is Violet Parr.

"Hey, Parr Siblings Plumbing…no leak too small," Violet said on the phone. She listens in, "I see...right. No, don't touch it, leave it to the professionals!"

The younger sibling is eating chips while watching the show, since there isn't any work right now. It is a short 20-year-old boy with blown back blonde hair, and who wore a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest section. He was Dash Parr, Violet's brother.

On the show, Orson said to the viewers, "We have someone who claims to be somewhere else not familiar to him. Sir, can you tell us what has happened?"

The man being interviewed, a boy named Ritchie, explains, "I saw this bright light, then before I know it, I was somewhere strange."

"Like another dimension?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, good! We will be there soon! Thanks!" Violet exclaims with a smile. She hung up the phone and goes over to Dash. "Hey, Dash! Good news! Vito's Cafe just got a broken dishwasher! Do you realize what this means?"

"Yeah, right," Dash said, not really paying attention to (or caring as to) what his sister's saying.

"We got work, of course!"

"Awww, Violet! Come on! On 'Our Miraculous World', some guy found out that he was in another dimension!"

Violet rolls her eyes as she turns the TV off with the elbow. Why does her brother ever believe in just nonsense like alternative dimensions? People who did are crazy! The girl said, "It is a miraculous thing that we're still eating though we're going broke here!"

Dash grabs a push-pin toy and pushes it into his face, the metal pins made an implant of his face. The boy in a muffled voiced remarks, "Violet, we aren't broke here, we are there already!"

"Come on, get ready!"

Violet throws Dash's work shoes onto his yahoos, causing the boy to scream in pain upon impact. As the boy recovers, the sister cleans up her brother's mess off the coffee table. She spots a newspaper that explains stuff that's hardly true. Violet rolls her eyes at this. Why much her brother even buys and read these stories?

"Are you still buying this nonsense?" Violet asks Dash as she motions to the paper.

"Come on, it got the article about the missing girl." Dash explains to Violet in concern. The top story in the paper explains a missing girl in Brooklyn. In fact, so far as of today, there are 4 girls missing from the city, no one could explain what happened to them or why.

"Right, it also got the one on the scientist that can turn brains into cheese; Lame!"

"Well, it could happen you know."

As Violet uses the paper to sweep up the mess that her brother has made, the girl scoffs, "Give me a break. How could that even be possible?"

"Anything is possible, Violet! You just gotta believe!" Dash insists to Violet with a nod. The girl rolls her eyes a bit. She would believe that when something like that happens to her and her brother!

* * *

Dash drives the wheel of the siblings' white van as they are on their way to get to their job in time. There's a slogan on the side that reads 'Parr Siblings Plumbing - Brooklyn's Finest'.

As Dash drives, Violet continues the conversion that they were having, "Look, I do believe, I believe that the rent is 3 months overdue, I believe that! Okay, turn left here."

Violet points to the sign of the street that the Parrs must go down, but to her annoyance, Dash instead went the opposite direction; He always does this!

"Hey, hey, I said left!" Violet exclaims to Dash in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"Don't know, Violet...but I've got a good feeling about this. I think my instincts are telling me that this would be more faster!" Dash explains to Violet eagerly. He turns a sharp corner into an alleyway, crashing into some trash cans and cardboard boxes in the progress.

"Dash!"

Despite crashing into some stuff on the way, the siblings soon reach the cafe, coming to a complete stop outside. Violet sighs a bit. Why does she always let her brother drive, the girl may never want to know, ever.

"Yeah, you know, sea turtles would get through thousands of miles on instinct alone." Dash explains to his sister while parking the van.

"Not when it comes to New York traffic!" Violet snaps to Dash with a frown.

"Come on, stop complaining. We made it here, didn't we?"

"Ugh! You, little brother, are getting worst."

"What, me getting worst?" Dash scoffs at what Violet said in amusement. To him that is ridiculous!

Violet goes to the back of the van as Dash leaves the vehicle to open the back ones. The girl get her and her brother's tool belt, mumbling, "Since when in the world did we get into sea turtles anyway?" Dash opens the doors to let Violet out.

"Ha! What did I tell you?"

"It's one miracle that we made it here in one piece."

"Since when do you believe in miracles, Miss Tough Girl?" Dash taunts Violet in amusement, making the girl frowns. The boy grabs a toolbox before closing the van's doors, locking them.

At least, Violet can get to some work and get paid for it. But before she and her brother can head into the cafe, the girl saw something that may her heart sank: there is another van parked a few feet away, which has the words 'O'Hare Inc. - Plumbing, Construction, and Contracting. Call Ember and Jet the Hawk!'. That can only mean one thing!

"Oh no...O'Hare's minions Ember McLain and Jet the Hawk! They beat us to it again! Typical, another lost job," Violet groans in disappointment and disbelief. Ember and Jet the Hawk are two plumbers who work for the bigger company that keeps stealing the Parrs' job.

That isn't the only reason: Violet also hates the company because of the owner who runs the business that is threatening to ruin the Parrs.

* * *

During this time, on the other side of Brooklyn which is located on the East River near the Brooklyn bridge, there is activity at a local construction site. You see, a lot of workers are upset because they can't work due to what's going on there. It was supposed to be a new renovation, but it was stopped when the workers found something while blasting at it.

A news reporter named Evan Baxter reported on the sight, "The largest construction project was ordered shut down as university students are working on finding remains of monsters, magical creatures, etc. The owner of the company, Aloysius O'Hare, is arriving on the scene to settle this matter."

Speaking of which, a black limo appears, making the construction workers cheer. Their boss has arrived; hopefully he can put an end to this and let them get back to work!

Once the limo stops, a red haired assistant named Terrence Catheter in a green vest, blue shirt and red bowtie came out of the driver's seat and open the back passenger's side to let someone out. It's a short man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a gray/white suit with black shoes, red shirt and orange tie. His name is Aloysius O'Hare, the head of the construction company, the plumbing business that is giving the Parrs troubles, and probably every major business owned by him in Brooklyn.

The workers cheer for him. As O'Hare looks around, asking, "Okay, who is in charge here? I demand to speak to the one in charge right now!

A lot of students from the University of New York are busy at the excavation site, a banner with the name and logo is seen over a wall, showing that the place is now in charge of the site right now, much to the workers' annoyance. The one student who answered O'Hare is a 20 year old Chinese girl with black beady eyes, black hair in pigtails, a white long-sleeved shirt, an purple overall skirt and shoes. She is also wearing a familiar rock on a necklace. Her name is Haley Kay Long, the same girl who was abandoned on the orphanage steps years ago.

"I'm the boss here, shorty." Haley snaps to O'Hare as she came down the ramp.

"Watch it! I'm the boss elsewhere! I'm Alyosius O'Hare, got it?" O'Hare snaps to Haley with a frown.

"Better show some respect to the boss, kid, because you're lucky he's letting you dig here at all." Terrence said to Haley as he stood next to his boss. The annoyed O'Hare kicks him, causing the assistant to yelp in pain.

"I do my own talking, Terrence! Now girl, listen up: my boys want to get back to work ASAP, so how long will you keep digging up these bones?"

"As long as our court order lasts, Mr. O'Hare," Haley snaps to O'Hare with a frown. The school has a court order, forbidding the construction site from doing any more work until the students are positive that they found every bone of monsters, magical creatures, etc. in this place. "We already told you how important this place is. Of course, if your goons would stop harassing us, we would be done sooner!"

"Well, well, you are a smart girl...hope you're smart enough to be done by tonight." O'Hare remarks to Haley sinisterly. "In fact, from what I heard, a lot of pretty girls have been going missing in Brooklyn lately. It would be a shame if you end up being one of them, so be careful."

Haley frowns a bit. O'Hare is making an underlying threat, no doubt. The girl needs more help to deal with this. The girl got her cell phone out of her pocket, but the battery is dead. Blast!

Haley turns to a fellow student pushing a wheelbarrow, saying, "Toast, do me a favor. My cell phone's battery is dead so I will have to leave until I can find a phone. Make sure everyone is digging while I'm gone."

"No problem, dudette." Toast said with a nod before Haley glares at O'Hare waiting patiently nearby.

"Make sure that everyone is digging while I'm gone."

Haley heads off to find a phone, leaving O'Hare to smirk evilly. One way or another, these students will be cleared out of the site and his workers will go back to work. Even if the money tycoon must resort to bad means to do so.

* * *

During this time in Brooklyn, someone is walking through the street while carrying a hot dog in each hand. This someone is a mutant warthog with a purple Mohawk hair and a small ponytail. He wears purple sunglasses with black lenses, a nose ring, a pair of turtle shoulder pads, necklace made of teeth, a pair of chicken feet, and small skeleton head, a shoulder belt with bullets on them, a spiked bracelet on his right wrist, and chains on his left, a red vest with two grenades on it, a skull belt, black jeans with a gray bandage on the left leg, and white-red sneakers. His name is Bebop.

Bebop dodges folks while sniffing the hot dogs as if never seeing them before. Soon he approaches a taxi that is parked on the side of the street and hit the driver's side door with a foot. It swung open, letting the mutant inside the vehicle.

Inside the taxi is another mutant who opened the door, sitting in the passenger's seat. It's a mutant rhino with some belly fat on him and yellow eyes. He wears a yellow sleeveless shirt that doesn't cover his belly, a belt gun on his shoulder with some bullets, another shoulder belt that holds one small grenade and a sword, spiked wristbands, a brown belt with a green shell on the belt side, brown army pants, and brown boots. His name is Rocksteady, Bebop's dopey partner.

"Here you go." Bebop grunts as he gave a hot dog to Rocksteady. "I think they say that it's a dog."

The two mutants remove the hot dogs out of the buns and throw the latter out the former, thinking they were actual dog. During this time, Haley was still looking for a payphone while walking down the street.

Rocksteady, spotting Haley, points to her while saying, "There, that's her!"

"Uh, you sure," Bebop ask Rocksteady confused, wanting to make sure that the two mutants have found the target. So far, their previous attempts have failed, getting them hurt and punished by their boss.

"Two arms, one head and two legs of course!"

"Uh, right...we better be careful. Tabuu will kill us if we mess this up again."

For those who paid attention to the previous chapter, Tabuu was the villain who tried to get something from Haley's mother Susan but was delayed due to her death and the cave-in. Now released, he send the mutants to get Haley herself. So far, they kept messing up probably due to how dumb these two are, bringing Tabuu the wrong girl each time. In fact, the two mutants were responsible for the disappearance of the Brooklyn girls so far!

"Well, hopefully you don't mess it up this time, come on, let go after her!" Rocksteady orders as the two mutants leave the taxi to chase Haley. They got to get the girl for Tabuu's plan to be fulfilled and they can't afford to mess this attempt up this time.

* * *

With another job lost to O'Hare, the Parrs are driving back home in their van, Dash is driving again much to Violet's concern. Of course, things get bad when she heard weird noises coming from the engine with steam coming from the hood! Oh great!

As the van makes frantic halts when Dash accelerate, Violet snaps, "I thought I told you to check the radiator, Dash!"

"Come on, don't worry. It has been making that sound all week." Dash assures his sister though the noises from the engine suggest otherwise.

"Dash; you didn't go and tell me even then?"

Dash eventually parks the van on the side of the story before anything else bad happens. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop, the siblings got out to take a look at the problem. Dash opens the hood and moves back to avoid a big cloud of steam coming out of the engine.

Violet uses her invisibility powers to fan the steam away to look at the problem. As her brother unscrews the radiator cap, she said, "Careful, it's hot." Dash took the cap off in precaution but yelps due to a burning pain in his hand. Once the cap itself is off, he yells in pain and blow into his hand to get rid of the mentioned pain. "Ugh! Allow me!"

Violet takes over the job from Dash, her brother can be just a dork at times.

* * *

Haley continues walking down the street, looking for a pay phone. The girl didn't see Bebop following her in secret, zigzagging through the crowd to keep up with her. Rocksteady was behind a wall to keep an eye on his partner's progress.

Bebop smirks as he is closing in on Haley, crouching low and is about to pounce. But when he got back up, the girl walk in front of two animals named Mordecai and Rigby who is carrying a glass pane.

Bebop yelps as he hits the glass pane, causing him to fall onto the ground backward. As he rubs his forehead, the warthog saw that Haley is gone now.

Rocksteady, who saw everything, was sitting on the taxi looking annoyed as his partner came back, saying sheepishly, "Duh, missed."

"Good job." Rocksteady said sarcastically then he hits Bebop on the head with his index fingers, sending him on the ground again. The warthog got up and groans as he rubs the spot where he himself was hit; Hoo boy.

* * *

Violet kept working on the van, seeing that the radiator needs to be cooled down. She check her pockets and frowns in disappointment while saying, "Dash, I forgot my cell phone. How is yours?"

Dash took his own cell phone and look at it, groaning, "Hoo boy; Forgot to recharge the thing. My battery is dead."

Violet sighs in annoyance. Her brother can be both dumb and irresponsible at times! The girl is planning on calling home and sees if the siblings got any messages for work hopefully. She spots a payphone nearby and got a quarter out of one of her pockets.

Giving the quarter to Dash, Violet heads off to a store nearby while saying, "Check for messages, Dash. See if we got any work."

"And where are you going?" Dash asks Violet puzzled.

"What do you expect; to get some water for the radiator; duh!"

Dash sigh a bit then heads to the phone. He puts the quarter in it and punch in the keys to listen to the Parrs' answering machine. It was by that time that Haley came by and saw, to her frustration, that Dash is using the payphone that she need. The girl groans, she doesn't want to wait to make her call!

Soon a message plays on the phone but Dash wasn't listening. In fact, he was looking at the girl who wanted to use the phone, showing amazement and happiness. The superhero is looking at what could be the most beautiful girl ever. To her, she looks like an angel.

"Hey, this is Homestar Runner at Strong Bad's house...we got a plumbing problem! Actually, it's Strong Bad's plumbing and I need someone to fix it before he gets home; Help," Homestar's voice calls frantically over the phone. "Help some more!"

Dash smiles towards Haley. Maybe he doesn't really need to use the phone. The boy spoke up to the girl, asking, "Hey, you need this?"

Haey, seeing hat Dash is offering the phone, smiles as she said, "Thanks." At least someone in New York is being a gentleman!

The message plays on as Homestar calls out, "Come here...uh oh, here comes..." Of course, he was cut off as Haley hangs the phone up, ready to make her call for some help against O'Hare and his goons.

It was at this time, Haley came out of the store with a bottle of water, looking upset as she shouts behind herself, "Everyone got tap water, jerk!" The girl shakes her head, "3 bucks; I mean, what the heck!"

Haley heads back to the van, getting back to work. As she does, she turns to Dash while asking, "Hey bro; any jobs for us?"

"Well, no." Dash said with a shrug. Of course, there was a job available but the boy didn't know that. Dash turns and saw Haley looking in her pockets, frowning. She doesn't have any money. The plumber boy grins as he gave her the quarter that Violet gave him before. "Here you go."

"Thanks again." Haley giggles a bit. As Dash heads back to the van with Violet, the girl has finished dialing her number and waited. Soon someone picked up on the other end from the university. "Hey, Haley Long here; Listen, we're going to need some security big time."

Haley pauses, waiting for a response. Frowning, she spoke desperately, "Look, I don't care about the money! That creep O'Hare is making threats to us..."

Violet pours the water into the van's radiator. Dash meanwhile smiles like a dope while looking at Haley. What a beautiful girl...so why couldn't he go up and speak with her? So far, all the boy did was giving her the phone and the quarter, while saying some words.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Dash asks Violet with a happy sigh.

"Who; You mean her?" Violet asks, noting that her brother is looking at Haley. She grin a bit, how cute. Her little brother is in love. "Well, she's nice. Go ahead, talk to her."

"I can't. No."

"Come on! What's wrong with you?"

Haley sighs in disappointment while talking on the phone. No good, looks like the university can't provide security for her; great; she said, "Fine, bye."

Haley hangs up the phone then look behind herself. The girl spots two suspicious mutants (AKA Bebop and Rocksteady) in a taxi, holding newspapers to their face. Odd; for some reason, Haley felt like those two weirdoes are following her.

Haley shrugs off the feeling. Before heading back to the site, she decides to thanks the boy for his help. Coming over to Dash, she said, "Hey, listen, thanks for letting me use the phone."

"No problem, you're welcome." Dash said to Haley with a grin. Violet chuckles a bit. At least her brother is talking to that girl that he is beginning to like.

"And for the quarter."

"Say, you okay? I can't help but see your worried face."

Indeed, the girl looks a bit worried, due to her problems recently as well as O'Hare's threats. Haley said with a sigh, "Yeah, I got a few problems..." One problem is getting back to the site as she doesn't look forward to doing more walking after all that time looking for a payphone. Plus, those two mutants nearby are getting more suspicious by the second...

"Wait, we got a van you know." Dash said while pointing to the van while Violet is finished with the engine repair. Of course, the boy realizes how goofy that he sounded because Haley is looking at the vehicle weirdly.

"Yeah, nice..."

"Err, no, no! I was asking if you want a ride. Wait, no, it's broken."

"Oh, well, then..." Haley begins to say as she begins to walk off. Dash feels kinda stupid, feeling that he gave the girl the wrong idea. The boy got to fix this problem and quickly.

"Wait! Your name is Haley, right?" Dash calls out to Haley in a desperate attempt. The girl turns around, wondering how the boy know her name. That got her attention. Dash approach Haley as Violet closes the van's hood. This is the boy's last chance to speak to the new girl, though he is a bit nervous. "I...uh, overheard your name. Very nice name, haven't heard it around here. Wait, I have heard it because it's an Asian name."

Violet smiles as she rolls her eyes while tapping the empty water bottle against her head. Her brother is just a goof acting in front of this Haley girl; it's embarrassing for the sister to even listen to him!

Dash continues sheepishly, "Wait, uh...not that I hang out at any Asian places of course but..."

Violet, deciding to spare her brother any further embarrassment, spoke up to Haley, "What my brother is trying to say, is that he doesn't know what to say. Heck, my bro doesn't even know how to begin at all!" Dash frowns at what she said, "Main point? He has offered you a ride, miss; so if we would help you in any way, so ahead and step into our van." The big sister motions to the van to Haley, inviting her for a ride.

Haley turns around to see the two mutants' faces still covered by the newspapers. Perhaps a ride with the siblings is safer and it could get her away from those two creeps for a while.

"You know...that might not be a bad idea." Haley said thoughtfully. The girl heads over to the van much to Dash's surprise and confusion. Violet has helped her brother out while making fun of him at the same time.

"Wasn't the van broken?" Dash asks Violet puzzled.

"I fixed it." Violet remarks with a smirk as she threw the empty water bottle into Dash's arms. "Think about it, little brother."

* * *

The siblings take Haley back to the excavation site, Dash was doing the driving once more while Violet was in the passenger's seat with Haley sitting between the two. It was a normal and safe ride up to when Dash has to stop at a road block at the entrance.

"Okay, this is as far as we can go, I will walk the rest of the way." Violet said with a nod.

As Dash park the van and got out, Violet got out as well, helping Haley out of her seat while saying politely, "Allow me, miss."

"Thank you, madam." Haley laughs a bit. Dash came over to her and Violet, the little girl smiles at the two siblings. "Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet me..." Dash yelps a bit, realizing what a stupid goof that he has made. Shaking his head, the boy corrects himself, "Errr, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hayley couldn't help but laugh at Dash's silliness. Somehow, she has a feeling that he likes her, the girl can tell.

Violet, figuring that her brother will need more help to get together with this girl somehow, whispers to Dash, "Dinner." That gave him the hint.

Turning back to Haley, Dash asks her, "So...do you eat?"

"Yeah, I do." Haley said puzzled, wondering why the boy would ask her a question like that.

"Dinner?"

"Yes?"

"Tonight," Dash asks stupidly and sheepishly. Violet rolls her eyes a bit once more. Her brother is even messing up asking this girl out! Typical!

Haley soon got the idea that Dash is asking her out on a date. Figuring 'why not', she nods while saying, "Oh."

"Err, how about 6 o'clock? Huh? Would that work?"

"Be here." Violet said to Haley while pointing to where the trio is at now. They figure that the siblings themselves can pick the girl up here since Violet and Dash has no idea as to where Haley lives.

"Sure, okay." Haley said, nodding her head while smiling. The girl walks up to the road block and wait for the security guard to let her by.

"Ha. What would you do without your big sister, eh Dash?"

"Hey, I would like to take a chance and find out for myself!" Dash protests to Violet with a frown. He hates it when his big sister has to do everything for him, almost.

"Oh give me a break!" Violet scoffs as the two head back into their van to head on their way.

"Come on! I was going to ask her that!"

"You weren't going to ask her nothing, you were going to let her go!"

"Great, now she is going to think that I'm a complete idiot!" Dash groans in embarrassment. He hopes to goodness that Haley doesn't think him to be an idiot.

"Dash, you're going to see her tonight so you can impress her with your manners." Violet jokes to Dash who starts the van up once more.

"Oh fine. Maybe you can tell her how I suck my thumb while you're at it!"

Violet laughs at the remark as the siblings head on home. They must be ready for the big date tonight.

Author's note  
Well, Dash and Haley met in a romantic yet awkward way. In the next chapter, the two have their date along with Violet and her boyfriend Chad Dickenson who ends up getting kidnapped by the two mutants (by their own stupidity). At the excavation site, Ember and Jet the Hawk ends up trying to mess for the students on orders by O'Hare. As the Parrs fix the mess, Rocksteady and Bebop make their next attempt. Read, review and suggest.

Orson Whales is the Orson Wells parody from an episode of _Tiny Toon Adventures_.

Ritchie is one of the Pokemon trainers of the Pokemon series.

Ember is one of Danny Phantom's enemies while Jet the Hawk is, of course, one of Sonic's rivals. They are extras in the roles of Wario and Waluigi (who doesn't appeared in the film but I brought them in anyway) in the service of O'Hare.

Evan Baxter is the Steve Carell character from the Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty films.

Alyosius O'Hare is the small and main villain of _The Lorax_.

Terrence Catheter is the Jimmy Kimmel voiced puppet from _Crank Yankers_, who is very VERY weird.

Toast is the surfing dude from _Histeria!_.

Mordecai and Rigby are the slacking bluejay and raccoon duo from _The Regular Show_.

Do I need to explain Homestar Runner to you folks?


	3. Chapter 2: Haley's Kidnapping

Chapter 2: Haley's Kidnapping

Nighttime has come as the Parrs are now with Haley and a boy at a restaurant. Earlier, Violet found out about the job on the answering machine, much to her annoyance which causes her to scold her brother. Luckily, the siblings were able to get to the job before O'Hare's plumbers do, getting paid for it after the job is done.

At the restaurant that the four are at, waiters were busy serving customers at tables, classic music could be heard from the musicians. Now with the Parrs and Haley at their table was a 24 year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He also wears a blue shirt, brown pants and white shoes. His name is Chad Dickenson, Violet's boyfriend.

Violet sat next to Chad with Dash sitting near Haley, the food arrived but the four are in a conversion right now. The boy asks Haley, "So tell us about your excavation?" Chad is always eager when it comes to this science stuff and he wants to learn about the site itself.

Haley was speaking while Dash looks at her happily. He couldn't get over how he himself was meeting with this girl, though the boy's distraction made him forget that he was shredding cheese on Violet's plate until it was almost completely covered.

"Hey, Dash, enough, stop," Violet chuckles to Dash, snapping him out of it and getting him to see what he's doing; The boy stops shredding the cheese, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, to be honest, the find is very interesting." Haley explains to Chad.

"Right, so when O'Hare was blasting underground, did they find anything?" Chad asks Haley curiously. Indeed, O'Hare's men did indeed blast underground and found some fossils, causing the students to cause the construction site to stop working in the first place.

"Yeah, iridum."

"Hey, cool." Dash said in interest. The boy wants to get to know Haley better so he jumps into the conversion, wanting to be a part of it.

"To be honest, it means that a meteorite crashed here a long time ago. We believed that is what destroyed the dinosaurs, monsters, mythical creatures and such." Haley explains, much to the others' amazement and surprise.

"Really; there were creatures like that in Brooklyn?"

"Relax, Dash, there used to be Dodgers here as well." Violet jokes to Dash, making the others laugh at her comment. The girl didn't believe that monsters, myth creatures, etc. was real but chose to fake interest in Haley's studies.

"Did you find any crystals of some kind while down there?" Chad asks Haley curiously. "I wanna study them to see if they got cool stuff and if anyone would pay for them." Just then, the boy spots the girl's necklace, a sparkling rock in the center. "Whoa, cool necklace. Never saw something like that before, all right if I look at it?"

Chad reach in to take a look at the necklace but Haley drew it away, saying sheepishly, "No, no, I never take it off, not even to shower."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, my bad; shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, of course, no problem; the truth be told, this is the only thing that I have when I was found."

"Wait, 'found'," Chad ask Haley in surprise. So this means that the girl is an orphan or something?

"Oh yah, to be honest...I was abandoned." Haley explains to her new friends, much to Violet and Chad's concern and pity. So she was abandoned as a baby? "You see, I grew up on St. Francis's on Miller Street."

"Wow, you lost your parents as well?" Dash asks Haley in a bit of a pity. The truth is, the Parrs also lost their parents to a powerful super villain when they were kids. They, and the government, cover it up as a mysterious disappearance.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, well, our parents got a...interesting profession. They were involved in an accident and we became orphans after that. My sister became a mother to me."

"Hey, hey," Violet exclaims, a bit insulted by what Dash just said.

Dash, Haley and Chad laughs at the comment, with the boy saying, "Right, more like a father and a big sister to me."

Once the laughing is done, Dash and Haley looks into each other's eyes, the whole table were silent as the two were staring with certain looks of interest. Violet ate some of his bread and notes her brother looking at Haley. The girl glances at Chad who got the same feeling about Dash and the new girl; Interesting.

Haley ate some of the pasta to keep things from getting awkward. Chad broke the silence by asking her and Dash, "So...what are you two planning to do afterwards; Any ideas?'

Chad was talking as Violet ate some of her pasta, glancing at Dash, arching her eyebrows. She was signaling him to take this opportunity for some private time with Haley. He can't mess this up, for sure.

"We can take the van back ourselves." Chad offers Dash and Haley with a smirk.

Dash got the idea. A chance to be with Haley! Turning to the girl, he said, "You know, if you're not doing anything tonight, I can walk ya home if you want."

"Well, sure, okay." Haley said, smiling while nodding her head at the invite. Why not? Maybe she can get to know Dash better.

* * *

The four, after finishing their dinner and Violet paid for it, leaves the restaurant, going their separate ways. Violet and Chad heads to the van with Dash and Haley heading to the opposite direction, the boy is getting his chance to know the girl better.

Nearby, Rocksteady and Bebop were inside their taxi, sleeping. They trailed Haley to this restaurant and were waiting for her to come out so that they can try to kidnap her again. The mutant rhino, in the passenger's side, woke up and saw...Chad, making his eyes widened.

"Bebop, Bebop, wake up!" Rocksteady exclaims as he shakes Bebop eagerly.

Bebop woke up, seeing Rocksteady pointing at something, making the former ask, "What? What is it?"

"There she is, over there!" Rocksteady exclaims. Bebop turns and spots Chad entering the van with Violet. The mutant warthog begins to leave the taxi though his pal stops him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"What do you think? I was getting the girl!"

"That ain't a girl! She looks like a guy!"

"Of course, it's her! She's wearing a disguise!" Bebop exclaims stupidly. "Come on, I can spot him a mile away for sure!"

For Rocksteady, that stupid explanation is enough for him. The mutant rhino nods, saying, "Sure, of course the girl's wearing a disguise! She thinks she can fool us by pretending to be a guy! I'm going to get her!"

"Hey, I'm going to get her!"

"Wait, got an idea. We will follow her...and we will both go get her."

"Right, good idea," Bebop said, nodding his head stupidly. "I will bag her and you grab her."

"No, no, I will grab her, you bag her!" Rocksteady insists to Bebop stupidly.

"Uh, didn't I just say that?"

"My point exactly!"

Soon, Violet and Chad drove away from the restaurant, the two stupid mutants prepare to go after the one whom they think was the right girl but isn't. Bebop starts the taxi's engine while saying, "Oh boy, I got a feeling. She's the one, I know it!"

"Yeah, yeah, you said that about the last 4 girls." Rocksteady grunts a bit, remembering his partner saying that when he've mistaken the last 4 girls that they have kidnapped by mistake.

Bebop drove the taxi but hit the car parked in front of it by mistake. The two mutants grunt in annoyance upon hitting, but recovered before going after Violet's van in a wild goose chase.

* * *

Dash is now walking Haley to her dorm. The boy is smiling eagerly. He has met an amazing girl and is now with her. Of course, what made him feel stranger is that the two haven't started a conversion since they started walking.

Dash pauses and decided to start a conversion if Haley wasn't going to. He doesn't know what to say but the boy will manage. Dash spoke, "You know...I want to say something right now. At first, when I start talking, I say stuff that sounded really weird."

"Weird?" Haley scoffs a bit at what Dash just said. "Trust me, I know 'weird'. I have been working in a bone pit all day! I also spend nights reading about things that has been dead for 65 million years! Now that's weird."

"Actually, I found that interesting."

"I mean, if you wanna end this right now, I will understand."

Dash stops on the sidewalk, the girl stops at the same time as the two look at each other. The boy smiles as he motions to her with his hands as if telling the girl that she shouldn't have to feel pressured into talking to him if Haley doesn't want to.

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." Dash said with a chuckle. "I mean...if you want to end this right now and you feel bad about it, but you want to talk to someone about it...well, you can talk to me."

Haley kept on walking; Dash isn't making her uncomfortable, the walk with him made her be herself around the boy. With a smile, she asks, "So you really think that what I do is interesting?"

"I also think it's incredible!"

"Well...if you want, I could also show you."

"I'd love for ya to show me." Dash said with a smile. Haley grin right back; maybe she could trust the boy with her special place big time. The two walk on, looks like they're heading back to the girl's site for some interesting looking.

* * *

Violet drops Chad off at his apartment; the two said their goodbyes as they arrive at the stairs. The girl said, "See ya tomorrow."

Chad gently took Violet's hand and gave it a kiss, making the girl giggle at his gentleman like way. The boy smiles while saying, "Night." The girl heads back into her van as she waves back to her. "Drive carefully!"

Violet left in her van as Chad head up the stairs to his apartment. Unknown to him, Rocksteady and Bebop left the buttons and follows the boy who is looking for his key. Without warning, the mutant rhino grabs him by the arms.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" Chad protests but was muffled from further protest as Bebop put a bag over his head quickly. Looks like the two mutants has got him...by mistake.

Again.

* * *

The site itself is now vacant as O'Hare's workers and the university students have went home for the night. But now, the place now has two individuals running to it, having a playful race.

"Come on, you can't beat me!" Dash taunts Haley. The boy is very fast but goes at medium speed to allow her to catch up. He reaches the chain before the girl did, stopping to catch his breath. "Cool! I won!"

Haley then open the gate and step forward, smirking mischievously, causing her to taunt, "Ha! Think again!"

Dash chases after Haley, unfortunately the girl has gotten to the ramp leading underground; Looks like she has won the race big time.

"Well, that was sneaky." Dash chuckles a bit, following Haley into the underground tunnel. "I'm surprised there isn't any security in this place."

"Yeah, well, we don't have any security around." Haley explains to Dash with a sigh. "I can't get the university to give me the extra money to do so."

"So that is what you were on the phone when you were talking about O'Hare?"

"Yeah, you see, O'Hare and his goons were here blasting at the site. That's when they found those fossils." Haley explains. The two walk through an underground tunnel, the girl has a flashlight with her. She leads Dash down to the area while pointing in a direction, "It should be up ahead."

The main area of the site is a large space with water dropping all over. It was lit with lights to allow the students to do their work easier. There is a metal side on one side where the pipes for the city are at, with a huge pile of rocks with a small crevice on the other side. One would feel that another shouldn't come down here alone.

"This is your office or something?" Dash asks Haley curiously.

"Well, kinda. I don't know what but when I'm down here, I feel comfortable." Haley said with a sigh.

Haley shines her flashlight in the area's middle. Embedded in the rock on the ground is the remains of monsters. The largest of them is some sort of human skeletons, except the skull got small horns coming from the forehead, it has sharp teeth and the fingers has claws.

"So what do you think?" Haley asks Dash, crouching down to get a better look. "These are strange new species." The girl points to the larger fossil. "Check this out. The way that the bones fit and the opposable thumb, one may think that this creature was trying to be a human being; Looks beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Dash said to Haley while crouching down to her while smiling.

Haley smiles at Dash for the comment. She suddenly leans her head to the boy's as he is doing the same thing; the two closes their eyes as if about to kiss...

Suddenly without warning, two figures, a Goth like girl and a green hawk came out of the pipe room as a noise is heard. Dash and Haley turn and saw water coming out of the mentioned room as the culprits flee the scene.

"Hey!" Haley exclaims in shock at what happened.

"It's Ember McLain and Jet the Hawk, O'Hare's goons!" Dash exclaims upon recognizing Ember and Jet in their uniforms, the same figures who work for O'Hare in the same plumbing business that rivals the Parrs!

"No, no, no good!" Haley gasps as she saw the water coming from the pipeline that Ember and Jet has broken. "They're going to destroy everything!"

Of course, it makes sense! O'Hare is behind what happened. He is planning on damaging the fossils via the water which will force the university students to stop digging at the sit to allow the tycoon to continue his business without further interruption.

"We got to do something!" Dash exclaims.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Haley answers, much to Dash's confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"You are a plumber, right?"

"Well, yeah, but not a professional one." Dash said in concern. The boy is only an apprentice plumber so he doesn't know how to fix this mess. "No worries, I know what to do!"

Dash got his cell phone out, with plans to call his sister but frowns as he said, "Oh crud! My cell phone is still uncharged! What about your cell phone?"

"Well, I haven't recharged my cell phone yet." Haley explains to Dash. Looks like the two can't use their cell phones to call Violet.

"Fine, looks like we will have to do this the lone way. Come on!"

Dash and Haley head back to the top, they will have to call one girl who can help out with this major problem.

* * *

As Violet was in her PJs, ready to sleep for the night at her apartment, she was about to get into her bed when the bedroom door burst open, showing Dash and Violet who came in.

"Violet! O'Hare is flooding the site!" Dash exclaims to Violet in alarm.

"Right, we need your help!" Haley exclaims with a frantic nod.

"O'Hare?" Violet asks in surprise and with a frown. Of course, O'Hare is a dirty businessman, but even she didn't suspect that he would resort to something like this to get his way. The girl got her tool belt while saying, "Dash, get your belt on! We're heading in!"

* * *

Violet, in her regular clothes, rushes in with Dash through the underground, heading to the leak. Haley hopes that the fossils didn't suffer too much damage by the time that the trio has arrived or everything that the students worked for is for naught!

"O'Hare was trying to force us out ever since we got here! It's sabotage!" Haley explains to Violet in alarm.

Violet, holding a flashlight, set it down on one of the valves as she came into the pipe room. Dash enters as he said, "It looks like the one in the back."

"Right," Violet said with a nod. Time to put an end to the sabotage that Ember and Jet has cause.

Violet got to work as she take a pipe wrench from her tool belt, using it to tighten up a nut from one of the leaking pipes in the fronts. Dash is nearby with extra tools in case his sister needs them. Haley uses a work light to allow Violet to see the problem clearly.

Once Violet is done with the pipe in the front, she put the pipe wrench back and bent over to fix the one pipe behind the first one. In position, the girl held up one hand, saying, "Dash! One and one sixteenth inch - open end!"

"Right! One and one sixteenth inch - open-ended," Dash exclaim, giving the described wrench to Violet. She uses the right tool to tighten up the leaking pipe.

* * *

Unknown to the heroes, they aren't alone in the tunnel. On the other side of the area where the crevice is at are Rocksteady and Bebop holding flashlights. The mutant warthog looks worried. The two mutants had brought the wrong girl to Tabuu...again! And worst yet, it isn't even a girl, but a boy!

"Ugh, we were wrong once again." Bebop grunts in worry. "I mean, how many times did we do this?"

"You got it wrong 5 times...the fifth one isn't even a girl, you dope!" Rocksteady snaps at Bebop while shining his flashlight on his pal's face.

"Home for five, home for five...so what percent is that again?"

"Hang on, let me think...nah, don't know. But it ain't good."

"Oh, if we get it wrong again, Tabuu is going to kill us!" Bebop yelps in worry. Tabuu is getting impatient and upset by the mistakes that the stupid mutants has made, even harming them each time!

"No, he isn't going to kill us, the boss ain't that nice." Rocksteady points out. After all, getting killed will just end the two mutants' suffering at his hands. Just then the mutant rhino sniffs the air. "Wait, hang on...I sense her. Yeah, it's her this time!"

The two mutants made their way out of the crevice. Hopefully for them, they will get the right girl this time!

* * *

Haley check the digging area to make sure that the fossils are okay while keeping her hands on the work lights. Violet is done with the tool that she's holding; now she places it behind herself.

"Basin wrench!" Violet calls Dash for the next tool.

Dash took the previous tool from Violet and gives her another tool from his belt, saying, "Basin wrench!" Violet got to work, tightening the pipe. Soon it stops leaking.

"Here!" Violet exclaims as she gave the wrench back to Dash. "Now hand!"

"Hand," Dash exclaims with a grin as he grabs Violet by the hand, helping his sister up. He pats his sister. "All right, does my sis know her stuff or what?"

"Yeah. Okay, ready Dash?"

"Ready and willing!"

"Right!" Violet exclaims with a smirk.

The siblings go to a separate valve each. They are now going to try to drain the excess water to get rid of it. Dash and Violet turn with all their might, Haley goes to another set of pipes to get out of the two's way. Fortunately, the fossils didn't suffer too much damage so O'Hare's plan was a failure.

"I swear; O'Hare is such an amateur." Violet remarks as she turns her valve. The girl can't wait to see the look on O'Hare's face when he finds out that his plan has failed.

Unknown to the siblings, Bebop and Rocksteady came into the pipe room and saw Haley by herself, then to the two siblings too busy with the valves to notice them. Good, now is their chance!

As Violet and Dash were turning the valves, the two mutants sneak up behind them, Rocksteady behind the sister and Bebop behind the brother, and grab the two by their shoulders, using their own flashlights to knock the two out.

Haley turns around and saw what happened, causing her to drop the work light. She begins to scream but Rocksteady covers her mouth quickly...

* * *

The siblings woke up a few moments later, their heads were hurting after being hit by Bebop and Rocksteady via the flashlights. But right now, their pain is the least of their worries: Haley is missing!

Dash ran out of the flashlight with Violet's flashlight, he heard Haley's voice screaming, "Help me!"

"Haley, I'm coming!" Dash exclaims as he heard the scream coming from in front of the area where the fossil was running to. The boy prepares to head in that direction but Violet, invisible, grabs him by the shoulder, causing his hand to splash in a huge puddle that was made by the excess water from the pipes.

"No, no!" Violet, turning visible, exclaims to Dash with a frown.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's this way!" Violet explains, pointing to her right before pointing to where Dash was about to head to. "That's the echo!"

"How did you know?" Dash asks Violet, wondering how his sister knew where Haley was really screaming.

"Come on, I got super hearing, plus I listened to pipes all my life! Let's go!"

Dash heads into the direction where Violet suggested and saw a crevice that he had to crawl through to do so, his sister follows him. Hopefully, the siblings can rescue Haley before those two mutants can go too far with her!

"Violet," Dash calls out in worry. The two siblings got to rescue Haley before those two mutants do something bad to her.

Author's note  
Yikes! Haley has been kidnapped by Rocksteady and Bebop! In the next chapter, the chase gets intense as Dash and Violet find themselves in another universe, with weird people and creatures. Meanwhile, Tabuu, along with his friend Mother Gothel, finds out that something's missing from Haley and place a bounty on the siblings' heads...just when the object that the villain's looking for gets stolen from Dash and Violet.

Dash: Plus, we meet a guy named Philip J. Fry but gets arrested along with him!

Violet: Ugh.

Me: Read, review and suggest!

Chad Dickenson is the former Kids Next Door member and formerly Numbuh 274 from _Codename: Kids Next Door_ who was thought to turn traitor but is really working with them.


	4. Chapter 3: Monstropolis

Chapter 3: Monstropolis

Violet and Dash got through the crevice and goes forward to find Haley; The tight area that they're in take them to a narrow cliff edge while the excess water from the pipes was going through the cracks and to the bottom of the crevice itself.

Although Violet knew that Haley is important to Dash, even she is having second thoughts about the rescue attempt. The girl said, "Dash, we aren't getting anywhere. Perhaps this is a mistake, it's a dead end!"

"Fine, you turn back. I will keep on going." Dash said in determination.

"What; You crazy; No way!"

Dash led the way, keeping his back onto the rock wall while moving along the ledge. He held a hand out, saying, "Violet, I need the light."

Violet pass the flashlight to Dash, the boy almost got it but the thing slip from his fingers, tumbling right into the running water.

"The light," Violet exclaims in alarm.

"Let it go, let it go!" Dash exclaims, telling his sister that it isn't worth going after the flashlight. The two watch the flashlight as it fell all the way to the ground; there is an underground river all the way down. One false move and it's all over.

"Oh crud!"

The siblings go as far as they could on that ledge, stopping and looking confused. How could anything escaped from this narrow area? There isn't a rope, ladder, cable, etc. No one could escape without going back the other way!

The two were about to go back until they heard a cry saying, "Dash!"

"Haley?" Dash asks in surprise. That is Haley's voice but where is it coming from?

The two got a big surprise as they saw something happening at the rock on the other side of the crevice: looks like Haley's face is coming out of it!

"Help me!" Haley calls out as she fades back into the rock.

"Haley is that you?" Dash asks, his eyes are widened in shock and disbelief. How is what he's saying even possible?

The two siblings saw Haley's face appearing in the rock once more, crying out, "Dash!" Then it disappears once more. Soon her upper body appears out of the rock while screaming frantically, "Dash!"

Haley held her hands out, trying to get Dash to grab them. Of course, two other pairs of hands came out of the rock, obviously belonging to the same ones that kidnapped the girl, while trying to pull the girl back.

"Haley!" Dash exclaims as he tries to jump her but his sister stops him to keep the boy from falling.

"Dash, no!" Violet exclaims to Dash in alarm.

"Let go of me!" Haley protests as the mutants' hands prepare to pull her back into the rock.

Dash jumps at Haley but he was only able to grab the necklace around her neck, pulling it off before the girl disappears into the rock once more. The Parr boy looks at the necklace and see it shine. He looks back at the rock along with Violet. It begins to ripple like water before becoming solid once more.

The two siblings look shocked and disbelief. Are they really seeing what's happening? Dash pauses then turns to Violet while asking, "Violet, did you saw what I just saw?"

"Yeah, did you?" Violet asks with a slow nod.

"Right."

"That's solid rock but..."

Violet was saying that it's solid rock now. Dash pauses to think about the fact that Haley is behind that said rock. He got to get in there and rescue her. In determination, the boy said, "Violet, I got a good feeling about this."

"No, Dash, bad idea! It's rock." Violet said to Dash in alarm. What's to say that the rock would be ripple again if he tries to do what she thinks the boy is going to do? Pointing to the bottom, the sister adds, "I mean, look down there and..."

Dash however cuts Violet off as he gave her a quick hug and let go. To the sister's shock, her brother jumps forward...and right into the rock, disappearing from sight. Violet blinks her eyes in confusion. Did that really happened?

"Dash," Violet exclaims frantically. She arches herself forward to go after her brother, "Dash!" She stops at the edge of the cliff, a rock fell down where Violet has stopped at, heading to the underground river below. "Oh great, I can't believe this."

Violet knew that she must go after her brother but is too nervous about jumping into the rock. She decides to play it safe and extend only one hand to the other side. When Violet tried it the first time, she pulls her hand back after going a few inches.

When Violet tried the second try, the girl almost lost her balance. She kept her other hand on the wall behind herself and leans forward. Suddenly Violet lost her balance, the girl screams as she fell through the rock backside.

Violet screams some more as she finds herself falling through some sort of otherworldly place. Nothing around her is normal at all; she appears to be falling through a large rock formation. Violet stops her screaming as she came out on the other side of the rock wall, landing on her butt.

Dash, whose is nearby, helps Violet to her feet. The girl look herself over while saying, "I disintegrated. I am still here, right?"

The siblings find themselves in a large stone room that has a large round object in the center of it. There's a purple light glowing around the rock with an entryway along the wall.

As Violet recovers, she and Dash heard Haley shouting from the entry, "Hey, stop, where are you taking me?"

"Simple, where you belong," Rocksteady snaps as he and Bebop kept her hold on Haley as they take her down the entryway. She tries to struggle but the mutants are too strong for her.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

"Look, there she goes!" Dash exclaims. He and Violet run down the entryway after Haley and her kidnappers. They see a tunnel in the entryway itself; the kidnappers themselves got a head start. "Oh, I'm going to kill those creeps!"

"Oh, you aren't going to kill them...not if I get to them first!" Violet exclaims, sharing her brother's anger. "I will break every bone in their bodies then I will kill them! Oh, I will kill them both!"

The tunnel's end has a small metal door. Violet push it open and goes through it with Dash...finding themselves in some sort of weird place, with mysterious people forming around them. The Parrs look around, it looks like they are inside a subway station but they don't recognize the place. And what's with the weird yellow substance nearly covering the walls?

Dash saw a chain link fence nearby and spots Haley with her captors on the other side, the boy points while exclaiming, "Look! There she is!"

"Let go of me!" Haley shouts to the mutants angrily.

"Hey, you better not hurt her!"

Violet and Dash run over to the fence to see Haley screaming with Rocksteady and Bebop dragging her off. The two rush over to the station's exit, accidentally bumping into folks along the way.

"Excuse me!" Violet and Dash apologizes, heading over to the turnstile. They fail to see a sign that has these words on it: 'Tabuu Square'.

Once the siblings left the station, Dash and Violet arrive into the street and saw the place that they're in looking more weirdly. There is a large city alright, but not anything familiar in New York! The streets were raised above the roads with buildings in the same yellow substance as the station!

There are cars powered with electricity with conduits on top of them to keep them charged while passing under metal grating. Dash and Violet saw billboards that have the face of someone that they aren't familiar with. There are certain slogans on the said billboards; some has the words 'Vote for Tabuu' on them. The face of the same person on the billboards can be seen in neon lights on the top of the largest building in this city.

Violet looks shocked as she looks at the scenes of this unfamiliar city. A boy named Bolin is trying to get a pair of boots off a street lamp. The girl asks in shock, "Where are we? This is insane! We are under the river but this doesn't look like anything like Manhattan!"

"How should I know? I haven't been in Manhattan in a couple of weeks." Dash remarks with a shrug.

"Those weeks must've been terrible!"

Dash looks down the road and saw three figures going into a taxi. He lean over to a railing to get a better view, recognizing the trio as he shouts out, "Haley?"

Haley, hearing Dash's voice as the mutants were putting her into the taxi, looks up and gasps, "Dash?"

"Haley!"

"Dash! Violet!"

Bebop quickly forces Haley into the taxi; there is no time for this! Dash yells out, "Haley, hang on! We're coming!"

"Hey!" Someone snaps as he pushes the Parrs aside. The man is wearing a black, skintight suit lined with circuitry of orange, a uniform and a featureless helmet. "Get moving, go!"

"Wait, stop! That girl is being kidnapped!"

"Move it, go!"

The taxi with Haley and the mutants left as the Parrs are being forced to move by the cop known as the Black Guard. Violet protests in annoyance, "Are you supposed to be some sort of cop or something?"

The Parrs rush over to another railing but the thing fell apart due to the fact that it won't support their weight. The two scream and held on as they fell. Luckily, the whole railing is attached to the yellow substance.

Unluckily, Dash and Violet fell off as the railing fell out of their grips, sending them on the lower part of the raised sidewalk and right on their butts, the yellow substance stuff lands on top of the two.

"You okay?" Dash asks Violet in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're the one without the padding." Violet points out to Dash with an annoyed sigh.

"You're the older one, sis."

Suddenly the siblings saw something on the ground in front of them: two small lizards called Dodongos are eating the yellow substance, much to Violet and Dash's disgust further. What kind of a world is this?

"Ugh! Look at that!" Violet exclaims in disgust, Dash is disgusted as well. The siblings got up, wiping the yellow substances off of themselves.

Violet and Dash look around, uncomfortable by the citizens of the city. A monster named Randall Boggs is sniffing some sort of snake called a Rope. A purple-mane unicorn named Rarity is pushing a carriage that has a dragon egg in the seat.

Two guys named Beavis and Butthead came up, touching the eggs very rudely, causing Rarity to shot bolts at them while snapping, "Stay away from my baby! Keep away from my baby, you barbarians!"

Violet looks disbelief and more uncomfortable. This place isn't normal and neither are the folks, especially with how they're acting! As she led Dash to a pillar of a nearby building, Violet ask, "What is this place? This is insane. Where are we?"

Dash glances to see a dog named Goofy riding a bicycle until he hits a railing, falling onto the road. The boy remarks, "Not sure. Maybe we got knocked out for 100 years and end up in what looks like Manhattan of the future."

"More like the Bronx of today to me. This is insane." Violet scoffs a bit. Dash took another look, seeing what appears to be an adult movie theater; the film being shown is 'I Was A Teenage Mammal'.

"Hey Violet; I think I got a feeling."

"Which is?"

"I got a feeling that we aren't in Brooklyn anymore." Dash said thoughtfully as he heads out into the streets. The boy got to find Haley or at least where the siblings are at now.

"Hey, wait, Dash, where are you going?" Violet asks as she follows her brother in concern. What is this feeling that Dash is feeling all of the sudden?

As Violet leaves, she and her brother fail to see a creature coming out of the shadows of the building. It has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature's body is completely black. It's called a Shadow, part of the Heartless, who laughs once the siblings are gone.

* * *

Now let's focus on the largest building in the city, shall we; Its home of the one in charge of the place for 18 years ever since taking the world from its rightful ruler, turning this city in what it is now. The ruler himself is disgusted by what he made the place into but at least he still feels comfortable in his life of luxury. This man is none other than Tabuu himself.

Tabuu's suite has everything like a large sofa, a big bed, a mud bath and a desk; the walls are purple and black. The villain looks down at the city in disgust as he remarks, "Gothel, would you look at this place? It gets terrible every day!"

"Disgusting, yes," Another person in the suit remarks as she joins Tabuu. This woman has long curly black hair and brown eyes wearing a red long sleeved dress and black shoes. Her name is Mother Gothel, Tabuu's adviser and his most loyal follower.

"I mean...the humans on the other side got a world of resources ready for the taking." Tabuu scowls as he dunk his hands into two tubs with clear liquid.

"Yes, I know." Mother Gothel agrees, sitting on the bed while taking a piece of food on a plate nearby.

"Why, they have an endless supply of food, clean air and water. So what do we get?" Tabuu took his hands out of the tub, looking disgusted as they are now covered with wax. "This...pit hole with germs all over the place and fungus; Disgusting!"

Mother Gothel goes over to Tabuu and blow on his hands to cool the wax. The two walk off as the head villain remarks, "Ever since that meteorite struck 65 million years ago, we were sent here in exile! While all the years, those mammals roam free in the other dimension! Well, they won't for long!"

"Yes, when you get the rock." Mother Gothel said with a smirk while following Tabuu to a lower part of his suite.

"Correction: when I get the princess."

"The princess? Ugh!"

Mother Gothel shook her head in disgust. The woman wanted to be with Tabuu when his goal is a success but hearing that he needed the princess...it disgusts her. Of course, Mother Gothel has to go along with her boss's intentions for now.

"Yes, I know." Azula said while peeling the wax off of Tabuu's hands. "It's everything you've hoped and worked for."

Just then, two familiar stupid mutants came into the suite, Bebop smiles while raising his hand while asking, "Hey there, boss!" He and Rocksteady can't wait to tell Tabuu the good news! Mother Gothel frowns at the two mutants.

"Hello, morons."

"Hello!" The two mutants said at once, unaware that Mother Gothel was insulting them.

"I got the princess! She is being de-fungused even as we speak!" Rocksteady explains to Tabuu stupidly, much to the villain's satisfaction as he awe in joy. Hopefully those two idiots can get it right this time!

"Yeah, but I took her through the gateway." Bebop points out while stepping forward, not wanting Rocksteady to take all of the credit for the kidnapping.

"Hey, I recognized her! Bebop couldn't tell one mammal from the next!"

"Good, glad to hear it. Now my plans will begin! Where's the rock?" Tabuu ask with a smile as he held his hands out, wanting the mutants to give him the rock in question.

Of course the mutants look confused, not recalling bringing back any rock to Tabuu. Bebop blinks in further confusion as he asks, "Uh, rock?"

"What rock?" Rocksteady ask stupidly.

Tabuu soon looks ticked off and annoyed. How could those mutants forget the major reason why they kidnapped Haley in the first place? The villain snaps, "You know! That rock, the meteorite that she wears around her neck! I told you two not to forget it!"

"Oh, that rock!" Bebop exclaims, snapping his fingers. Now he remembers.

Rocksteady grabs Bebop by the collar and snaps, "Didn't I tell you not to forget it?" Of course, the mutant rhino was hoping that Tabuu wouldn't catch on that Rocksteady has forgotten as well.

Whatever it worked or not, Tabuu stood and shouts at Rocksteady, "And I thought I told you to remind him! Ugh! Why do I even hire you two in the first place?" The villain calms down as he explains, "I need that rock or the meteorite will lays dormant and I can't merge the dimensions! Now where is it?"

Rocksteady and Bebop look at each other; soon the two came to a big realization on who must've has the rock. Turning to Tabuu, the two mutants said at once and in embarrassment, "The superheroes/plumbers took it."

"Superheroes; Plumbers; Gothel, we got a superhero/plumber alert."

Mother Gothel didn't waste time, Tabuu hates superheroes and plumbers! She got on the phone and spoke to the head of the police, "We have a superhero/plumber alert." Soon the call will go out to the Black Guards to find the superheroes/plumbers.

AKA Violet and Dash Parr!

* * *

The Parrs move through the city, still not having a clue as to where they are or where's Haley is at. As the two continue on, they fail to hear a broadcast on the radio right now.

The radio station's disc jockey, a man named Disco Stu, spoke up, "Disco Stu said, that's right, folks. The big guy himself, Lord Tabuu, is giving out a big cash reward of 2000 gold Tabuu coins to anyone bringing in superheroes/plumbers; Must have a hero/plumbing problem."

Dash and Violet walk by a vendor named Master Crane, selling cabbage while saying, "20 Tabuu coins! No way you would taste better Crane cabbage!"

Violet yelps in disgust at the cabbage, it smells awful and got flies buzzing around it! How could anyone eat it? The two move on, the sister said, "Dash, listen, if we wanna eat in this place, we got to be very very hungry."

Dash approach an African-American woman named Foxxy Love who has fox ears and a tail, asking, "Miss, any chance you could tell us where I am?"

"Yeah, you're in my way, jerk," Foxxy snaps, pushing past Dash and Violet while heading off. "Egg suckers!"

"Man, what is with these folks?" Violet asks in confusion. The folks of this city are crazy or freaks!

The siblings now approach a railing where an old woman named Yubaba is at. Seeing Dash and Violet, she asks gently, "You two kids new here in town?"

"Yeah, sure are, madam. We are looking for someone...and well, we're from Brooklyn. And we aren't kids, we're adults, sort of."

"I see. Boy, girl, this neighborhood is very dangerous. So unless you have a weapon, you shouldn't walk around."

"Yeah, I guess." Violet remarks with a shrug to Yubaba while scratching her head.

"Do you boys have any weapons?" Yubaba ask Dash and Violet curiously.

"Afraid not; we do have super powers, but well, we kinda are defenseless if we're zapped by something." Dash remarks with a shrug. He figures that since he himself and Violet are from another world (Dash can guess), there's no reason for the Supers to hide their powers, right?

"I see..." Suddenly Yubaba took out a prod from out of nowhere, screaming, "Hands up, suckers!"

Yubaba suddenly hit Violet with her weapon, sending an electric shock through the girl and causing her to scream in pain. Dash looks shocked and alarm. He and his sister are being mugged and by an old woman, no less!

"Give me Tabuu coins! I want Tabuu coins, you lamoes!" Yubaba demands madly to the siblings. Just then, she spots a familiar necklace coming from out of Dash's pocket before grabbing it. "Well, well, what is this?"

"Wait, no, you can't take that!" Dash protests to Yubaba in alarm. The old woman is trying to make off with Haley's necklace!

"This will do fine as payment; Hee hee hee!"

"That isn't even ours; Give that back!"

Suddenly someone appears at the railing, grabbing Yubaba. It's a brown haired man with blue eyes wearing a black armorish shirt with red straps crossed, a piece of armor on his shoulder, one black fingerless glove on one arm, black bracelet on the other, gray cloth with black belt and gold heart-shaped buckle, brown pants, and goldish boots. His name is Terra.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Yubaba demands angrily to Terra, struggling in his hold. The man did what she said, except he throws the old woman over the railing and right onto the road below.

Yubaba lands in a car being operated by Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse, much to their surprise. The old woman zaps the cat with her prod, causing him to crash his car into another one. More of the cars on the road crash into one another, Yubaba walk away from the incident with a scoff.

Terra turns back to the siblings, holding Haley's necklace, which he took from Yubaba before tossing her over. The man smirks at the siblings. Violet smiles sheepishly as she asks, "Sir, thanks, can you give the necklace back to us?"

Instead of doing what Violet has asked him to do, Terra click his boots together. They made beeping sounds while red flashes came from the hips. Putting on Haley's necklace, Terra said in amusement, "If you want it, little lady, come and get it."

Before the Parrs could stop him, Terra's boots send him into the air with a huge amount of air pressure. He lands safely on the lower part of the raised sidewalk. Violet and Dash can only watch as Terra rise again, flying to the other side of the street, the air pressure startled a pair of Dodongos who are standing by the railing.

Terra glances at Violet and Terra staring at him in disbelief before he walks off with Haley's necklace. The siblings pauses then sighs as they walk away before sitting down at the side of the road. Not good, not only are Violet and Dash still lost but they have been mugged and lost Haley's most prized possession.

A man is nearby, seeing their expressions. He is a man with brown hair, a red jacket over a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. His name is Philip J. Fry as he is feeling pity for Violet and Dash.

"Hey guy and girls, cheer up! Things could get worst!" Fry insists. He then begins to play on a guitar that he himself has got while singing, much to the Parrs' dismay.

Fry: _**Ain't got no water**__**  
**__**Anywhere.**__**  
**__**The food is bad,**__**  
**__**And so is the air.**_

Violet and Dash looks annoyed by Fry's song. Of course, he didn't notice as he himself finishes his song up.

_**Ain't got resources.**__**  
**__**We're in a real, bad poo.**__**  
**__**All because of the evil Tabuu.**_

Just then a police cop passed by before stopping in front of the guitar playing Fry. The Black Guards came out, one of them seize the man while snapping, "All right, Fry, you have been warned! You know the law!"

"Hey, hang on!" Violet protests to the Black Guards as she and Dash stood up. The girl doesn't think that Fry is doing anything wrong! "How can you arrest a guy for singing a song?"

"If it's anti-Tabuu songs, we can!" Just then the Black Guard spots Violet's tool belt. "Aha! Plumbers...and superheroes too, I bet!"

"Wait, hang on! She's the plumber, I'm only an apprentice!" Dash protests to the Black Guard in alarm. "Okay, we are superheroes granted but..."

"Get in the car right now!"

"Hang on, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Get in the car right now!" The Black Guard shouts in a loud voice impatiently. Violet couldn't believe it. Bad enough that Fry is getting arrested for singing an anti-Tabuu song but she and her brother are getting arrested for being superheroes and plumbers!

"Hey, wait! You're arresting us for being heroes and plumbers?" Violet protests to the Black Guard. Suddenly the two heroes got zapped before the officers put handcuffs on both her and Dash. They also put collars on the two to keep their powers in check. "Hey!"

The two siblings and Fry, also wearing handcuffs, are forced into the police car. The horrified Dash asks, "What's going on? What did we do?"

"I don't know! I am being arrested for being a superhero and a plumber!"

The police car soon took off with the Parrs and Fry in the back seat. The two siblings couldn't believe what's going on. With all the weird things that happened to them ever since their arrival in this strange place, being arrested is the worst so far!

* * *

Haley is now being taken into Tabuu's tower, being pulled by a Large Body Heartless who is taking her to two giant doors. The Herartless laughs as he opens one of the doors and push Haley into the room before closing the door behind her.

"Don't push me!" Haley snaps at the Heartless in annoyance. The girl looks around and sees a room that has stone pillars and a large air vent in the wall. Several cots lined the floor with a mattress on each one. There is also a green catwalk on the upper lever with lights hanging on its bottom.

Haley saw, to her surprise, that she isn't alone in the room. Four other ladies and a familiar boy is in the said room with her, the later come up to the girl upon seeing her.

"Haley? Is that you?" Chad asks Haley in surprise.

"Chad?" Haley asks in surprise. At least, a familiar face! The two friends hug one another.

"Haley, thank goodness!"

"You have been captured too?"

As the two old friends let go, the other four girls came up to them. One of them is very beautiful teenage girl about 16 or 17. She had long flowing black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, teal eyes and a lovely smile. She wore a white shirt and tan trousers and black shoes. Her name is Melody.

The second girl is a beautiful 18 years old with long fiery red hair, lime green eyes and wearing a green and yellow t-shirt. Her name is Audrey.

The third girl is a 22 year old Japanese American one with violet hair in a tiny ponytail, a yellow/pink shirt and a pink skirt and boots; she's Kimi Watanabe-Finster.

The last girl is 20 with short black hair, blue eyes and a black dress; she's Xion.

"So what's going on here?" Haley asks Chad and the other girls in concern.

"Heck if I know. There's this creep named Tabuu looking for some sort of princess. I guess none of the girls fit the bill...and I am not really a girl myself. Must be the hair is what cause the mistake." Chad explains to Haley with a shrug.

The other girls laugh at Chad's comment before sharing their own personal story. Melody explains, "I was on my way home from school when those two stupid mutants appear and grab me. Oh, my grandpa Triton is going to be furious when he finds out."

"I was planting trees in the park when I was grabbed and dragged by those two mutants." Audrey remarks with a frown.

"I was on my way to see my boyfriend Tommy Pickles...of course, the taxi was those goons' transportation to get me." Kimi explains to Haley with a frown.

"I was on my way to the library when...well, you get the idea." Xion said with a groan of annoyance.

Haley looks amazed; she heard those stories before in the news! The other girls must be the ones taken from Brooklyn, and Rocksteady and Bebop are the kidnappers! Looks like Haley herself and Chad are the next victims, but why?

* * *

The Parrs and Fry are still in the back in the police car that are taking them to the police station. The two siblings look upset though Fry was grinning excitedly.

"So you two from out of town," Fry ask the Parrs curiously.

Violet and Dash roll their eyes while answering, "Brooklyn!"

The police car made a sharp corner and enters the garage for the station. The two siblings scream and for a good reason: they aren't slowing down and the police car is about to hit a wall! Of course, Fry is the only one calm as if knowing what's going to happen.

Sure enough, as Violet and Dash kept screaming, two hooks came out of the ground and grab the car, catching it before hitting the wall. The ones under arrested weren't so lucky as they hit the window separating them from the Black Guards as the police car came to a complete stop.

Now our heroes are forced into the police station, Violet screams angrily while Dash kept silent. One Black Guard took their tool belts while giving them to another behind a window; the sister protests, "Hey, stop; Give those back!"

Violet and Parrs yelps as they came up to one Black Guard behind a tall desk with another standing near him. It appears to be a grey-skinned human male under his armor (which is also grey). His armor has circuitry patterns that are red and glow orange. The circuitry on him is also much more complex and sports a 'V'-shaped symbol in several places. His helmet is attached to his armor and covers every part of his head except his face. His Identity Disk is attached to his upper back. His name is Commander Sark.

Sark took a book in front of her to sign in the prisoners, demanding to Violet, "Your name now!"

"Violet," Violet said to Sark with a frown.

"Last name?"

"Parr."

Sark nods as he turns to Dash while asking, "Now what is your name, prisoner?"

"Dash," Dash answers Sark with a nod.

"Let me guess, Dash Parr?" Sark ask Dash as he is about to put the boy's name down in the book but the Black Guard brought his head up to ask. The Black Guard near him spots a fight happening between another officer and a prisoner, causing the former to grab a glass on the desk and break it before stepping in to stop the fight.

Dash, dodging a piece of glass, that almost hit him, explains, "Yeah, that's right. She's my sister and I'm her brother."

"I see." Sark said as the Black Guard standing next to him was pulled down from the desk by the prisoner. "How many Parrs are there between the two?"

"Two." Dash answers as he held up two fingers. "There's Violet Parr and Dash Parr."

"Fair enough. Jarvis! Take these Parrs around to the side!"

The Parrs are taken to a room where there are two men in white lab coats under hazmat suits and masks (the two Scientists from _Angry Beavers_). They held up hoses as one of them announces, "Get ready to be de-funguses!"

"No way, you aren't doing anything to me!" Violet snaps to the scientists in annoyance.

Suddenly Sark appears behind Violet and zaps her with a prod, causing the girl to scream in pain as she ends up being forced to do what she was told. The scientists open up the Parrs' pants and spray gas in them. The two siblings' eyes open wide as they feel the gas against their skin.

"Gah, cold, cold," Dash screams in alarm.

"Keep moving!" Sark demands to the Parrs sternly.

The Parrs were forced to keep moving until they stop at a bar in their way. Another scientist pulls on a chain, causing a vat in the ceiling to tip over, spilling some fungicide on Violet and Dash. The two shook their head and spit out the stuff that fell in their mouths.

Once the bar opens up, Sark orders, "Now keep moving!"

"What was that?" Violet asks in alarm. What was that craziness that she and Dash just went through; The girl screams as Sark zaps her again to keep the Parrs going.

Fry, off to the side as the Black Guards held her face onto a desk while searching him, yell out to Violet, "It's the fungus unit! That stuff is messing the city up!" Sark takes Violet to a turnstile.

"Through the gate, go! Let's go!" Sark snaps at the Parrs some more.

Violet is pushed through the turnstile normally while Dash hops on the bars. Her sister sighs as she turns it around. Her brother always wanted a ride.

* * *

Dash and Violet find themselves in a room with a height chart behind themselves as if the two have to take pictures for their mug shots. Their hands are bound with shackles from the ceilings while ID tags are around their necks.

Dash looks behind himself smiling mischievously while saying, "Check this out, sis. I grew an inch!"

Violet scoffs a bit. Even when the Parrs are in big trouble, Dash is having fun. Just then two Black Guards behind the front wall activating some weird machines in front of the Parrs.

Violet notices two red dots appearing, making her ask, "Hey, what's this?" Suddenly they move, one of them went for her forehead while the other is on Dash's. The two siblings look horrified. Those are targeting lasers...the Black Guards must be using guns, "Oh great!"

Dash looks horrified as he and Violet stood still in panic. The machines then extend something out. Not good! The Black Guards are about to open fire!

"No, no!" Violet screams in terror. She and Dash are about to get executed!

The Black Guards then press a button and it happen: flashes appear, the two siblings yelps and made whimpers, closing their eyes upon seeing the said flashes. But nothing happens.

As it turns out, the machines are really cameras that the Black Guards are using to take mug shots of Violet and Dash. The photos came out of the said cameras, showing the Parrs with scared look on their faces. Looks silly, don't they?

Violet, confused, open her eyes as the targeting lasers disappear. The girl ask in concern, "Are we dead yet?"

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Not only Haley is a prisoner of Tabuu but the Parrs have been arrested! In the next chapter, the siblings meet the villain who wants the rock from them and when they don't have it, Dash and Violet are under threat to be devolved into monkeys!

Fry: Yikes! I get devolved into a Heartless too!

Me: The Parrs must escape! Read, review and suggest.

Bolin is one of the main characters of _The Legend of Korra_.

The Black Guard, Commander Sark and Jarvis are bad guys in the Tron film series.

The Dodogos are lizard enemies in the Legend of Zelda games. The Rope snakes are from the same franchise.

Beavis and Butthead are two idiots who have their own show on MTV.

Mother Gothel is the adoptive mother/kidnapper of Rapunzel in _Tangled_.

Disco Stu is the disco weirdo character from _The Simpsons_.

Yubaba is the main villainess witch from _Spirited Away_.

Terra is one of the Keyblade wielding heroes whose body is being controlled by Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts games. Xion is from the game series as well.

Philip J. Fry is the goofball delivery boy from _Futurama_.

Melody is the daughter of Prince Eric and Ariel from _The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea_.

Audrey is the love interest of Ted from _The Lorax_.


	5. Chapter 4: Parrs Escape

Author's note  
Billy Arratoon, I am not sure if I could use your suggestions. Maybe because of some problems; Of course, I could fix them a bit.

Chapter 4: Parrs Escape

The police has the most terrible prison in the city. Instead of the usual type of prison cells, the prisoners are put in metal framed boxes attached to one another from each side. There is a scissor lift that the guards used whenever to bring the prisoners in or out of their cells. Due to how small that the cells are, there isn't a lot of room to move around and there is only a small light to use.

The Parrs of course ends up being forced to share the same cell so they also have to share their space. As if to add more insult to injury, Fry is on the cell on top of them, playing his own blues song on his harmonica.

As Fry sings, Dash snaps his fingers to the beat while Violet just sat there, looking annoyed.

Fry: _**Sittin' here in detention.**__**  
**__**With siblings from another dimension.**__**  
**__**Thinkin' about...**_

Fry pause his song trying to think up what to say then looks down to Violet and Dash, asking, "Hey, any chance you two can tell me a word that rhymes with dimension?"

"Yeah, tension and I'm full of it! Shut up!" Violet snaps at Fry in annoyance.

"Wait, 'another dimension'?" Dash asks in surprise, hearing what Fry just said in his song or the conversion. He reaches up to grab his arm while asking, "As in our universes crossing over or something?"

"Yep, that's right!" Fry answers with a nod. "According to history a long time ago, the meteorite came, blasting our worlds into different dimensions. Oh yeah, know what I also think? That fungus that you see all over the place? That happens to be our old king."

Violet looks at Fry as if he is more crazier than usual. The man continues, "That's right, he has been de-evolved, you got it, the old king was turned into fungus and now he is out for revenge on the city."

The Parrs wonder how this could get any more crazier, Just then Sark appears, calling out to Violet and Dash, "Hey, Parr Siblings?"

The two, hearing their names, stood up with what room that they themselves has got. Violet snaps angrily to Sark, "You got us! Now get us a lawyer or get out of this dump!"

"Yeah, me too!" Another prisoner, a fox named Br'er Fox, snaps in agreement.

"You want a lawyer? You got it." Sark said as he turns around and walks off.

* * *

The Parrs, out of their cell, are taken by Sark to a private room to have a conversion with their lawyer. The Black Guard opens the door and push them inside while snapping, "Get in there!"

Violet rolls her eyes, turning to Dash while saying, "Dash, let me do the talking."

"Shut up!"

Sarak closes the door and stood by it from the inside to make sure that the Parrs don't try to get make a break for it. There is only a desk with one chair behind it and two more in front of the desk itself. Due to no ceiling, there is an open view of the prison cells.

The Parrs saw a figure in a business suit who looks like to be their lawyer. Of course, it is actually Tabuu himself, pretending to a lawyer to get information from Violet and Dash. He has found out about their arrest and is very anxious to get the rock from them, unaware that they no longer have it.

"Hello, my friends, how is prison?" Tabuu ask Violet and Dash as they head for their chairs. The two held their hands out, expecting the 'lawyer' to shake them but he looks at them, not shaking back in return. The Parrs' tool belts are on top of their desk which they took back without any problem. "You look like heck to me."

Tabuu shakes hands with Violet and Dash to gain their trust before continuing, "I'm Moe Howard of Howard, Fine and Howard." After shaking hands, the villain grabs a tissue and cleans his hands to get rid of any germs that the two siblings may have gotten.

"So who send you? The city," Violet asks as she and Dash sat down in their chairs. Tabuu chuckles while throwing away the tissue.

"Afraid not; You see, I'm from that little part in all of us that don't want to see anyone in need be in pain further."

"Okay, so who the heck is this idiotic clown Tabuu anyway?" Violet demands to Tabuu, unaware that she has insulted him. The man stood still, secretly insulted, but kept his rage in check. He got to get the information from these two. "We want to talk with that monster right now!"

"Oh trust me; you do not want to do that." Tabuu said, narrowing his eyes as he kept his temper in check.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why not," Dash ask Tabuu puzzled.

"That...clown Tabuu?"

"Yeah?"

With a pause, Tabuu leans over the table, gesturing the siblings to do the same thing. After they did, the villain whispers, "...is one evil, egg sucking son of a Rope, not to be trusted." Tabuu clasps his hands while continuing, "Now then...where is that meteorite piece?"

The Parrs look at each other in confusion. Why kind of a question for a lawyer to ask anyway? Dash asks Tabuu, "Uh, the what now? I don't know what you're talking about."

One of Tabuu's eyes twitch upon hearing Dash's question. The villain is thinking that the boy is playing dumb or is lying to him. He stood up while taking a deep breath then walks over to the Parrs. Suddenly, Tabuu in fury attacks the Parr boy, holding his hands over his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about! Tell me!" Tabuu demands furiously to Dash.

Dash tries to push Tabuu off of him, but the villain is too strong for him. Quickly, Violet jumps in and grabs Tabuu's hands while snapping, "Hey, release my brother, you lawyer jerk! No wonder folks hate you!"

Sark, spotting what's going on, rush up to Violet and zaps her with his prod, causing the girl to scream in pain as another electric shock goes throughout her body. She fell into her chair while Dash, now released from Tabuu, rubs his eyes as he is leaning over the table.

"Stupid mammal; No one touches Lord Tabuu!" Sark snap, taking out a bottle from his belt and uses it to spray antiseptic on Tabuu's hands.

"Wait, you're Tabuu?" Dash asks in shock while rubbing his eyes. The 'lawyer' is the same creep that Fry was talking about as well as in charge of the city. "But you told us that you were one..."

"...one evil, egg sucking son of a Rope, not to be trusted. What can I say, I lie." Tabuu said to the heroes with an evil smirk. He walks away from the two while saying to Sark, "Take the two plumbers to the Devo Chamber."

Violet leans on the desk to make sure that Dash is okay, knowing that Tabuu has more in plan for the two siblings.

* * *

Tabuu, in his usual way, approach two large doors with open with a buzz, letting them into a large room called the Devo Chamber. There is a control panel on one side with a platform in the center. Along it is a chair connected to a rail that goes to a metal cylinder that hangs from the ceiling on the other side of the room.

Violet and Parr are on the platform with Sark watching them, holding a huge flamethrower. Fry is in the chair, his hands shackles to the arm rest. His clothes have been painted black to be just like the Heartless.

"Man, this kingdom stinks since Tabuu took over." Fry said upset then glares at Tabuu. "You should know, Tabuu! You are one lousy ugly leader!"

"Ugh, one thing that I can't stand and that is nay-say," Tabuu remarks in annoyance as he got onto the platform, "Mad Doctor, de-evolve him now."

A man that is bald and has bulging eyes, black furry eyebrows, a black beard, a black mustache, and is wearing a white lab coat, gray gloves and gray shoes nods as he stood up the control panel and flips the switch, causing the machine to say 'Devolve'. The Mad Doctor turns a dial to make the machine say 'Cretaceous'.

Fry saw that his chair is moving all the way to the end with him in it. Despite knowing his fate, the man continues shouting at Tabuu, "You tried to get rid of our king but he is everywhere! You can't get rid of him!"

"See ya later, alligator." Tabuu taunts as he waves to Fry.

"No way!"

The chair stops under the big cylinder and raises Fry so his head is inside the thing. Everyone else hears him scream when the machine is activated with cylinder sending out smoke while sending pulses throughout Fry's hed as it became distorted.

While Fry screams some more, Tabuu explains to the horrified Parrs, "Now you know that evolution is an upward process, correct? Things evolve from the usual primeval slimes up to the single-celled organisms and up to...intelligent life. De-evolution on the other hand goes the other way, back to simpler form."

While Tabuu continues speaking, he motions an image on the screen that shows a human head's x-ray, changing while the brain got smaller with the mouth becoming wider. Fry stops screaming as his chair lowers once the machine powers down.

"For an example, our musical friend Philip J. Fry has become a loyal child of the royal family: a Heartless." Tabuu explains sinisterly to Violet and Dash.

The chair came back to the star as Violet and Dash saw their friend now transformed into a Soldier Heartless wearing Fry's clothes. He let out a laugh while coming forward in the chair. Dash is stunned. An innocent person has been turned into a Heartless right in front of him!

"Why you creep, why did you do that to him?" Dash asks furiously as he prepares to attack Tabuu.

"No, Dash, don't!" Violet exclaims in alarm as she grabs her brother, knowing that it's a bad idea to attack Tabuu. Sark points his weapon at the boy's chest to force him to back off. As Dash did, Violet glares at Tabuu, seeing how the monster has no remorse for what happened. "What kind of monster did you evolve from?"

Tabuu shrugs as he motions to an evolution charge that shows a huge monster that evolves into a human, explaining, "I evolved from...the Balrog, the King of Monsters, and the one creature that could not be slain...by any mere mortal."

"B-B-B-B-Balrog?" Dash asks, trembling in fear as Tabuu came to the Parrs.

"I know it's hard to believe, Parrs, but...I think you'll find that nothing is as it seems around here. Anyway, my evolution was wonderful and sweet...while your devolution will be one major nightmare if you don't tell me where that blasted meteorite piece is!"

"Is that really Fry?"

Two technicians remove the chair's shackles to free Fry out of his chair to serve Tabuu. The villain smirks sinisterly while explaining, "Yes, loyal, lethal...and stupid. Heartless," Fry laughs as his new master approaches him. "Yes, go and walk tall, be proud and be Heartless!"

Fry goes over to where more Heartless are waiting for him. A Blue Rhapsody Heartless came to him, laughing as he put a new harmonica around Fry's neck. The Heartless, the new one includes, walk off to do Tabuu's bidding.

Violet and Dash saw their chance to escape. The girl quickly pushes Tabuu into the chair, slapping the shackles on his wrists.

"Guards, guards, arrest and seize them!" Tabuu exclaims in alarm.

Violet quickly fights off Sark once she locked Tabuu in the chair. She quickly hit the minion with a few quick jabs and sweeps his legs, sending him right to the floor. The girl then grabs the keys for the collars.

Dash rushes over to the control and hits the Mad Doctor, knocking him out. He then proceed to turn the de-evolution machine on while flipping a switch that causes the machine to say 'De-Evolve'. Then Dash turns the dial to make it say 'Jurassic'.

"Ha! Maybe you would like your own medicine now!" Violet remarks to Tabuu in determination. She push on one side of the chair to make it go faster while the chair move along the rail, her brother help her by pushing the other side.

Tabuu, helpless to do anything, exclaims in horror, "Help me!" He doesn't want to go back to his Balrog state! It will take him forever to evolve again!

Once the chair goes as far as it could, it stops under the cylinder and raises Tabuu into it, causing the de-evolution process once more. The siblings laugh as they jump into the air.

Violet uses the keys to remove the collars before announcing, "Come on; let's scram!" The two siblings rush out to the nearest exist, leaving Tabuu trapped in his own machine.

Once Violet and Dash has left, the Mad Doctor recovers and turns the machine off. The chair lowers showing Tabuu who hasn't changed at all. The villain opens his eyes, his right eye twitch to that it changes into a red monstrous eye before changing back to normal.

"I WILL KILL THAT PLUMBER!" Tabuu roars in fury. No one tries to devolve him and gets away with it.

* * *

Violet and Dash rush down some stairs and find themselves in a hallway with an overpass. Looking around, the girl exclaims, "We're back in the police station!

The two kept on running, stopping to hide behind a pillar. It is covered in the fungus stuff with mushrooms sprouting on the pillar's side. Dash, noticing, spot up, "Hey Violet, look; these little mushroom things are the fungus."

"Terrific; what we don't need: a building with athlete's feet."

Once Violet said that, Dash saw something lowers right in front of his face. It is some sort of Muppet that has black scruffy hair, an uncombed chin curtain beard and huge, egg-shaped baggy eyes. It is wearing a green jacket with blue wrists and the thing is carrying a detonator with a plunger raised up and a fuse on its head.

"Hey, what's that?" Dash asks curiously as he reaches out for the Muppet thing.

Just then, two Heartless came down the stairs, most likely going after Violet and Dash. Each of the creatures is carrying the same weapon as Sark, laughing while running.

"Heartless, come on, let us!" Violet exclaims in alarm as she force her brother to stand up.

"Wait, hang on! I think the fungus is trying to give us that thing!" Dash exclaims as Violet drag him away from the Muppet thing.

Violet looks around for a way to escape the Heartless then spots a railing with four hooks on the ceiling. The siblings jump for it and each of them grab a hook in their hands.

"Swing and keep on doing it!" Violet orders her brother sternly.

"I'm swinging, I'm swinging!" Dash exclaims as he and Violet sway their legs to get the railing moving. Soon it did as the two are now over the prison cell area. "I don't see why we're doing this, we got powers, right?"

"You try dealing with a lot of Heartless! Besides, it's against the script!"

One prisoner, a man named Dan Kuso, saw the siblings escaping the Heartless in his cell, calling out to the other prisoners, "Look, up there!"

Violet and Dash kept on swinging as the railing goes faster. The boy saw the prisoners watching them, causing him to hold his fist into the air and cheer while passing over them. His sister exclaims, "Hang on, Dash!"

"Yeah, this is fun!" Dash cheers wildly. Despite the dangers of this escape, he is having fun.

The Heartless spots them and got their weapons out. They open fireballs at the two siblings but they kept missing, causing them to hit a wall covered in fungus. Violet and Dash needs to land and soon before one of the fireballs hit them.

"Right, get ready." Violet said to Dash, looks like they're going to land.

The Heartless fires more fireballs at the two siblings but miss once more. Dash said, "Yeah, I'm ready." The prisoners cheers for them, along with a woman named Pepper Mills who is hysterical in her cell.

The Heartless fires another round of fireballs at the Parrs but they missed once more. Dash screams upon seeing that he and his sister are about to hit a wall.

"Now," Violet exclaims quickly. The siblings release the railing, landing in a hallway where a flashing red siren is at causing a buzzing sound that continues on. The hallway itself has a door on each side and one on the front, "Now which way to go out of?"

"I think it's this one!" Dash exclaims as he points to a door on the left and heads over to it.

"No, let's go in this one." Violet said as she already open the door in the front. Dash soon open his door but hid behind it upon seeing a Black Guard coming. Luckily, he didn't see the superhero as the Black Guard goes through the hallway, entering a door on the other side. Once he's gone, Dash closes the left door. Violet reopens the front door that she came out while calling over, "Dash, come on!"

Dash rush through the door where Violet has through; the two siblings kept on running, ending up in the garage; They saw a police car moving forward, luckily the cops didn't see them as it turns and head for the exit.

"Oh man, they got us! What now?" Dash asks Violet in alarm. The two siblings got to escape somehow.

Violet did some thinking and spots a parked police car nearby. She said, "All right, two things! 1, we steal this car. And 2, I'm driving!" The girl barely trust Dash to drive the van so no way is she going to let him drive a different car in an alternative universe like this place!

Violet heads into the driver's side and opens the door, Dash ends the passenger's side, climbing in through an open window while exclaiming, "Wait up! Don't take off without me yet!"

Violet didn't take off yet. The reason; She was trying to figure out the controls for the cars but don't know how to get it started. The girl twist a small dial, the light next to it turns red. Dash looks at his side and takes a plastic gun with some sort of sensor on it that is connected to a computer on the dashboard. Hoo boy, this is complicated.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." Dash mumbles to himself.

"How do we start on this thing?" Violet asks impatiently. Her brother hit the buttons on the computer's keyboard; Looks like it works as the screen shows an image with a question mark in the middle.

"All right, I got a good feeling about this, Violet!" Dash exclaims with a smirk. Violet notes how her brother can work this computer like a pro.

"Cool, didn't know you could do that."

"I know, it helps sitting on my butt playing video games all day!"

Violet spots another set of switches, turning them on. The lights next to the switches are activates as the engine begins to rev. Smiling, the girl put the vehicle in drive while shouting, "All right, I got it!"

"Let's get out of here!" Dash exclaims eagerly.

"Let's hit the bridge!"

Violet hits the accelerator, the generator from the engine send out sparks on the hood. After a few more levers pulling, the police car came forward. Violet crashes through the lowering while escaping through the garage. A Black Guard, spotting the stolen police car, opens fire on the siblings but miss them.

Violet turns to the left and almost hit some other cars while another Black Guard opens fire on the stolen vehicle but miss. Two more police cars are in pursuit of the siblings like mad.

Dash glances at the mini-map being shown on the onboard computer then saw it change to a display that shows 'Security alert. Standby for a special bulletin!'; The computer itself now shows the Parrs' mug shots, sending a message to the other Black Guard to be on the lookout for the escaping prisoners. The words 'Alien Plumbers: Use of Unnecessary Force is Authorized' is seen.

"Hoo boy, you look bad, sis." Dash remarks while glancing at Violet's mug shot. Not good, the Black Guards are chasing the Parrs!

"Well, you didn't look so good yourself." Violet snaps as she glances at Dash's own mug shot.

The computer now said, 'Attention! Alien species are escaping from the police detention center.'

"Oh great, we gotta deal with aliens too!" Dash groans a bit, unaware of what the message is talking about.

"Wake up, Dash, we're the aliens!" Violet exclaims to Dash, much to his surprise.

"Wait, we are? All right, cool!"

Violet kept speeding down the road, turning to the right into another area. Not good! Cars are coming from the other direction and it was too narrow to turn the other way. The police cars chasing the siblings follow them down the narrow passage.

Violet moves the car to keep herself from hitting the other vehicles. Dash glances at the computer, seeing the mini-map once more. The red dot on it shows the police car that the Parrs had took off with as it goes down a road.

"Uh, Violet, you're going the wrong way." Dash said to Violet in concern.

"Oh, and you would know?" Violet scoffs a bit to Dash. Of course she knew that she herself is going the other way! The sister knew that.

"Trust me."

"Ha!"

As Violet was talking to Dash, she almost hit a car, the boy screams as his sister manages to avoid crashing in time. The brother exclaims, "You are driving like a loon! No wonder mom and dad has trouble when you drive. Be careful!"

"Oh, you want to drive?" Violet challenges Dash in annoyance.

Violet saw another street nearby and turns to the right. A car almost hit her but ends up hitting another vehicle. Wow, and Dash thought that his sister is a bad driver, the folks of this world are even worst!

Dash, seeing the crash, yelps, "Gah; I ain't riding with you anymore!"

"Fine, you drive!" Violet snaps as she let go of the steering wheel. Dash screams as he reach for the steering wheel. Is his sister crazy?

"What are you doing?"

The police car was about to go to another car heading in the other direction. Surprisingly, instead of hitting it, the police car itself drove up the car's hood, resting on top of it. The driver of the other car, a man named Melvin Hargraves, looks confused upon seeing it, he is driving down the street while the Parrs are on top of his own car.

"Wait, are you steering this thing?" Dash asks puzzled, wondering how the Parrs are moving when neither of them are driving.

"I am not doing anything." Violet said in confusion. The two police cars that are chasing the Parrs saw them on top of another car, causing them to make U-turns in the streets like mad.

"Sure hope the guy downstairs knows where we're going."

The car underneath Violet and Dash kept going until it reach an area where a van crashed into a car pile-up. The Parr girl, deciding that this was far enough, pushes the accelerator, causing the police car to drive off the car on the bottom.

"Yeah, is this driving or what?" Violet laughs along with her brother.

Of course, their victory didn't last long. The police cars turn around and caught up with the Parrs, one is on each side to keep Violet from turning. The cops now use their fireballs to open fire at the two siblings who dodge each shot. They won't hold out for much long.

Violet then has an idea, warning Dash, "Hang on!" She then slams on the brakes, causing the police car to come to a complete shot.

The other cops, not preparing for this, kept on accelerating, firing shots at one another! Soon their attacks destroy one another, seeing their police cars a-blaze. Violet speeds up as the explosions happen like mad.

Violet and Dash laugh, looks like they got rid of their pursuers for sure! They extend their hands and form them together, moving their fingers up and down in between while shouting, "Glug glug glug glug glug!" In case anyone wanted to know, that is how the Parrs do their high five.

Dash and Violet has escape the cops but they need to find a place to hide for a while. Violet look around while asking, "Dash, which way?"

Dash spots a fork up ahead and saw a sign that has the words 'Last Exit: Tabuu River Parkway' on it, with an arrow pointing to the right. The boy answers, "Parkway, take parkway!"

"Right," Violet said as she prepares to go to the parkway. Suddenly Dash grabs the steering wheel, making her go straight ahead.

"Perfect, very perfect; ha ha ha!"

"Hey, you said parkway!"

"Yeah, I know. I really wanted the tunnel but I only said parkway because I know you would do the opposite of what I wanted; Ha ha ha!" Dash explains to Violet with a smirk on his face, much to her annoyance.

Violet frowns a bit. Her brother just got weirder. No time to think about that though. The siblings now passed under a sign that has the words 'Tabuu Desert Tunnel' on it. The girl dodges more of the cars as she heads for the tunnel itself. Because of all the serving, Violet was unable to see road blocks in front of it, causing her to drove right through them.

The Parrs are now in a tunnel...which may not be the right way to go after all as fungus is covering the inside, sticking to the car and blocking Violet's vision. The computer now flashes the words 'Danger; Tunnel Incomplete!'

"Gah, watch out!" Dash exclaims as another piece of fungus hits the police car. Maybe it was a bad idea to go down this way after all!

Things are about to get worst: the computer now said 'Warning: Leaving power grid. Powering off'. The machine soon shuts itself off, resulting in no control for Violet; the police car kept going forward due to the speed that it's gathering.

"I can't stop this thing...and I can't see where I'm going!" Violet exclaims to Dash as the police car kept moving with more fungus sticking to it like mad.

"Hit the brakes!" Dash exclaims to Violet in alarm.

"What brakes? There aren't any!"

"Well, do something!"

"This fungus is going to kill us!" Violet exclaims in alarm and worry especially due to the amount of fungus still sticking to the car.

"Look out!" Dash exclaims in horror as he saw something up ahead. "We're about to hit the end of the tunnel!"

Sure enough, the police car went through the end of the tunnel with fungus wrapped around it. The siblings scream as they are heading right to the ground, looks like the two are dead!

But suddenly the fungus holding the cruiser cause the vehicle to stop, preventing it from crashing to the ground. The vehicle bounces a few times before stopping a few feet above the ground. Violet and Dash sighs in relief. That was a close one!

Violet and Dash opens the police car doors and look out to see what happened, sitting on their doors to see the vehicle in mid-air by the fungus.

"See, Dash? Did my superior save us or what?" Violet asks Dash with a smile, then frown in disgust at the fungus. "Okay, let's get out of here. This fungus is going to eat us alive here!"

"Hey, this fungus is the stuff that saved us!" Dash points out to Violet with a frown.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous! It was my driving that saved our butts here!"

"No, no, it wasn't your driving! The tunnel sneeze us out with this giant booger catching us in here. That is what saved our butts!"

"Ugh, disgusting! Come on!" Violet exclaims to Dash in disgust. Why her brother has to go and say something like that for?

Dash roll his eyes while snapping, "Geez, sis, you have to be a grouch sometimes."

The Parrs jump out of the car, landing in the sand at the pile. Well, this day has come to a rough end. They are now stranded in the desert with the law of Tabuu chasing them as fugitives. And of course, Violet and Dash has still got to find Haley before it's too late.

What a night, eh?

Author's note  
All right, our heroes has gotten out of that one, but what now? In the next chapter, Haley is identified to be the princess by Mother Gothel and Tabuu made the two stupid mutants smart in hopes to recapture Dash and Violet. Also, Haley herself finds out more of what she came from.

Haley: Plus, I meet Toothless the dragon. Awww!

Me: The mutants tried to capture the heroes but fail.

Dash: And we learn more about that rock.

Me: Read, review and suggest.

Br'er Fox is the fox cartoon villain in _Song of the South_.

The Mad Doctor is a classic Mickey Mouse villain who appeared in _Epic Mickey_. He is set to return in the game's sequel.

Crazy Harry, the explosive Muppet, is in the role of the Bob-omb.

Dan Kuso is one of the heroes of _Bakugan_.

Pepper Mills is the autograph wanting fan girl who keeps mistaking historical figures for celebrities on _Histeria!_.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rock's Origins

Author's note  
To answer your question, nobodiez, Commander Sark is the David Warner villain and minion of the MCP from _Tron_. See that film sometimes, it's a good one.

Chapter 5: The Rock's Origins

Tabuu is sitting in his mud bath with Mother Gothel. The villain of course is trying to relax after the incident where the Parrs had escaped while almost being de-evolved. Tabuu's body is in the mud with his head sticking out while Mother Gothel herself kept her upper body above the mud itself.

The plumbers were Tabuu's only lead to get the meteorite piece but now they're gone. At least he still has the princess. Just then the two mutants came into his suite; Bebop spoke up, "Uh, sir?" The villain opens his eyes, looking annoyed with his privacy ruined. What do the two mutants want now? They came to the mud bath's edge while Bebop said, "We hate to disturb ya but the plumbers are now in the tunnel, on their way to the desert."

"Ugh, what are you two morons doing here instead of going to the desert heading them off?" Tabuu ask his minions in disbelief. Why are they wasting his time telling now when Rocksteady and Bebop should've gone out and try to capture Violet and Dash again?

Rocksteady, stepping into the mud, explains while pointing to his own head, "Yeah, I told him that, boss. Betweenyou and me, Bebop doesn't have a thought in his brain."

"Ha ha ha, Rocksteady's a liar, boss." Bbop insist as he steps into the mud while pointing to Rocksteady's own head. "Between us, Rocksteady don't have a brain in his head big time."

"Yeah, I agree with both of you." Tabuu said with an annoyed sigh. Both of the mutants are major idiots!

"Well, they are your minions after all." Mother Gothel remarks to Tabuu with a smirk. The villain sighs, having enough of Rocksteady and Bebop's stupidity and incompetence. Then he has an idea.

"You two, outside now," Tabuu orders Rocksteady and Bebop who nods and walks out of the mud, leaving the room. Turning to Mother Gothel, the villain continues, "Gothel, bring the princess to me...and make sure she's cleaned up first."

Mother Gothel looks annoyed and disgusted upon hearing Tabuu talking about the princess. She wants to be with him, not have him notice her as just another follower. This princess is making things difficult for her intentions.

"Ahh, do you know what I love about mud? It's both clean and dirty...the princess..." Tabuu said, going off topic before going back to Haley again. He feels a great sense of euphoria. His plans will soon come to reality and the princess will make that happen.

* * *

Mother Gothel, in her regular clothes, heads to the room where the girls and boy from Brooklyn are being held; a Darkside Heartless is following her as the doors were opened.

In the room, the girl and Chad stood around or sat on a cot. They hope someone would at least help them out or hope that they themselves have something to do since they are trapped. A Defender Heartless is in the room to keep any of them from escaping.

Chad and the girls saw Mother Gothel entering the room, feeling a bad vibe especially that she won't be here to help. Still, Chad, sitting on a cot, asks her, "Hey lady, are you here to help us?"

"Give me a break." Mother Gothel remarks with a smirk. She walks further into the room and stops in the middle, looking at them. "Now tell me: which one of you is Haley Long?"

Haley looks surprised upon hearing her own name, stepping forward. The girl feel nervous and a bit nervous. How did this woman knew her name? Mother Gothel glances at Haley, seeing the resemblance to this girl to the rest of the royal family.

"Of course, Princess Haley Long," Mother Gothel remarks to Haley dryly.

The other girls and Chad are surprised and disbelief. Haley is a princess? Xion ask in surprise, "Wait, what?"

"Princess; this is weird." Chad whispers to Kimi in disbelief. His new friend is the princess that Tabuu was looking for; Unbelievable.

"Of course, you have your mother's eyes." Mother Gothel comments to Haley while walking up to her. The girl looks shocked. This woman knew something about her family. "Come with me now."

Haley hesitantly follows Mother Gothel out of the room. The girl feels worried about leaving the other girls and Chad behind but at least Haley can find out more about of her family and her pal. The Defender Heartless closes the doors behind the departing two girls, leaving the other prisoners behind.

* * *

Rocksteady smirks in satisfaction at the Devo Chamber back at the police station. The mutant warthog is about to see something amazing and couldn't hold his happiness in.

"Bye, Bebop, I'm going to miss ya." Rocksteady taunts. Sure enough, there's the horrified Bebop in the de-evolving chair, his hands is shackled to the arm rests. Not good, the mutant warthog is about to become a Heartless after failing Tabuu so many times before! "Have a nice, see ya next fall; Heh heh heh."

Tabuu, in his clothes, stood at a nearby staircase, signaling the Mad Doctor to begin the progress. The scientist flips a switch. Oddly enough, the machine said 'evolve' and the Mad Doctor turns the dial to make it now say 'Advanced'. Son the chair moves back, sending Bebop right to the big cylinder.

Rocksteady, unaware of what's happening, spoke to Tabuu, "Good idea, boss. Figures that Bebopwould make a good Heartless." The chair stops, the mutant waves tauntingly to his pal, "Bye bye Bebop!"

Bebop screams as his head as brought up into the cylinder, the machine starts its work on him. Of course, Rocksteady didn't notice that the x-ray on a screen is showing a person's brain becoming much larger than usual. Once the chair is lowered, the mutant rhino is surprised to see that Bebop hasn't changed at all!

As the chair moves forward, Bebop suddenly looks at Tabuu and spoke in an intelligent way, "Ah, it's our not so benevolent dictator." The chair itself returns to its starting positions before the technicians remove the shackles to release the mutant warthog. Rocksteady looks confused as his pal points to him, asking, "Hey, Rocksteady! Do you know what the square root of 36,481 is?"

"What are you on about?" Rocksteady ask Bebop dumbstruck, having no idea what he just said.

"191, of course! Ha ha ha!"

Before Rocksteady could try to figure out what's going on, the technicians grab him and forced him into the fear. The mutant rhino looks horrified. Tabuu is going to de-evolve him instead! Of course, due to the amount of worrying, Rocksteady once again didn't hear the computer saying 'Evolve' and 'Advanced' once more.

"Wait, stop! Bebop, help me, help me!" Rocksteady screams as he in the hair is heading back to the cylinder.

"Perhaps if I make you idiots more smarter, perhaps you two won't mess up this time." Tabuu remarks in amusement. Perhaps his minions being smarter could make things better this time!

"Wait, not me, boss, not me; No," Rocksteady screams as he in the chair is under the cylinder before it raised him into the thing. The malfunction works its madness once more before stopping. Rocksteady, having gone through the same process as Bebop, was lowered, no longer screaming but look surprised as he was moved, "My, how...peculiar."

Soon Rocksteady in the chair is brought back to the front where the technicians. As he got out, Bebop walk up to him saying, "Looks like you went under a transmogrification, Rocksteady."

"You mean transfiguration, right?"

"A simple metamorphosis, really."

"Enough already," Tabuu snaps at the new smarter minions in annoyance, "Now..."

A voice spoke out evilly, "We found you!"

"Who's there?" Rocksteady ask, wondering who just spoke.

'"Who's there' a foolish question indeed..." An evil voice spoke up as a familiar Goth like girl (to us) appears laughing.

A green familiar green hawk, Jet, jumps down from a platform as he continues, "The answer's to come as we feel the need."

"Bringing the bright light of evil into the future..."

"Bursting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe..."

The two intruders continue on, "And carving our names in the rock of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer Ember," Ember exclaims in determination. Tabuu just roll his eyes at this.

"And with thunderous emotion, I'm Jet!" Jet exclaims with a laugh.

"Wisest of the wise: us!" Both of them exclaims as a huge H appears behind them. Now gather under the name of O'Hare!"

Tabuu pauses then demands in annoyance, "Who the heck are these people?"

"I think they're Team Rocket." Bebop remarks with a shrug.

The duo fall, anime-style, but quickly get up. Jet explains, "First of all: Team Rocket is serious now and has a different motto. And new voices..." He shudders. "Man, I miss Eric Stuart as James." Ember looks at him oddly. "Ahem, anyway... Second: Do we have a cat with us?"

"Uh...no?"

"Alright, mind telling me what you two nimwits doing here?" Tabuu demands to the new trespassers impatiently.

"Gladly; we tried to sabotage a digging site for our boss O'Hare and remain behind to keep an eye on the progress, but those Parrs ruin everything so we decide to take them down." Ember explains. "Your two mutant pals kidnapped the girl that our boss hated and they follow those three down here. So we follow to get rid of the Parrs once and..."

Suddenly Jet and Ember was zapped from behind, the two screams as they fell unconscious; Sark and Jarvis, the ones who knocked them out, hold prods while the former said, "Problem taken care of, sir, shall we de-evolve or kill them?"

"No, these two has begun to amuse me. Lock them in a case. I can always use jesters for once the conquest is done." Tabuu remarks with a chuckle. The Black Guards takes the two intruders away as the villain continues speaking with the mutants, "Now, before I was interrupted, both of you; get to the desert!"

"Excuse me; excuse me, that hardly seem logical, right?" Rocksteady points out as he and Bebop walks up to Tabuu. "Perhaps we should stay here and make our own strategy. Tete-a-tete, inner circle, you know what we mean."

"Ugh, you want 'logical'? Fine...if you don't return with the plumbers and the rock...I will personally...kill you both!"

"Ah...well, let us be going, Bebop."

"Right, Rocksteady. After you," Bebop sad with a nod as he and Rocksteady quickly leave. They decide that it's not a good idea to defy Tabuu further.

Even having smarts has its limits.

* * *

Haley is in another room at Tabuu's tower. The place has black pyramids sticking out of the walls with the floor lined with black titles. A purple carpet is in the room's center with lights hanging from the ceiling. There's a red door nearby but Haley knew that it's pointless to use it. 1, it's locked from the outside. And 2, most likely Tabuu has a Heartless at that door.

Haley sat in front of the mirror, seeing herself in a red dress. The girl, while liking her new clothes, misses her old ones. Just then, Mother Gothel mysterious walks into the room to check on her, flicking a part of the dress while saying, "That dress was once your mother's."

Haley looks surprised upon seeing Mother Gothel in the same room as she is; Time for some answers about her own family so, while still looking in the mirror, the girl asks, "What do you know about my mother?"

"Oh, your mother, Susan Long, was quite an inspiration to a few. Once Tabuu took over, she stole the rock to keep him from beginning his conquest and smuggled you over to the other side. Then she died underground, keeping Tabuu himself from coming to the mammals' world and taking over."

Of course, it makes sense, that fossil that is in the underground...it must be what remains of Haley's mother Susan! The mother sacrificed herself to delay Tabuu's plans for who knows how long.

"And my father," Haley ask Mother Gothel in concern. "Is he alive?"

"Maybe...that depends on what kind of living that you want." Mother Gothel said to Haley with an evil grin on her face; Hearing that confused the girl. Is the woman toying with Haley or is there no clear answer?

"What do you mean?"

"Bah! Never mind that! Listen carefully, I don't care whose daughter you are but know this: Tabuu believes you're the only one who can merge the dimensions and bring the monster world back to a lust and fertile state it once was! I have waited too long and I won't let it slip away now."

Mother Gothel then nudges Haley's hair slightly, as an insult, and leaves the room. The nasty woman's words had made the poor princess worried. Will she harm her? Look likes Mother Gothel wants to!

* * *

The desert outside of Monstropolis, the name of the city, is very hot and the sun is at its highest point. Besides the city itself, there isn't any other destination per miles. The siblings are making their trail over a crag after their adventure last night; Dash has taken off his shirt to wrap it around his waist to cool himself off. Violet kept her on.

Of course, the siblings finding some shade and back into the city are the least on their minds right now. Right now, they aren't on speaking terms due to Violet still blaming Dash for going through the tunnel in the first place. The two kept silent as they walk through the desert with angered looks.

"You said to take the tunnel, right?" Violet asks Dash with a frown, breaking the silence.

"No, no, I didn't." Dash said to Violet with a sigh. "I said 'take the parkway'."

"But you mean the tunnel! Go ahead, take any direction you want." Violet snaps to Dash. The boy, instead of snapping, slaps her on the back of her own head and back-sassed what Violet just said like a child. Violet points off randomly while saying, "Hey, there is a good spot. We can die right there, right now!"

Of course, the heat is of course getting to our heroes so they have to get out of the desert quickly in hopes to get back into the city to rescue Haley.

* * *

In his suite, Tabuu smirks evilly while holding out a huge weapon wiht a scope in his hands. He is sitting in front of a video terminal right now, talking to Sark via a speaker phone while looking into the scope itself, "Are those Heartless training with the handheld de-evolution guns, Sark?"

Sark, appearing on screen, spoke up, "Yes, even as we speak." Tabuu puts the gun down while smirking evilly. The villain plans on de-evolving the humans on the other side so that monsters can eat or torment them easily.

"Yes, once the dimensions have merged, it would be nice to see those humans de-evolved, right? Now remind me again, what is it that they came from again; Mice?"

"Apes, sir. Monkeys."

"Ugh, disgusting mammals." Tabuu said in a bit of disgust. It would satisfy the villain once those mammals are changed into monkeys for good.

Just then a frowning Mother Gothel came into the room and spoke to Tabuu, "Your princess is here."

"Well, well, someone got up on the wrong side of the nest this morning, huh?" Tabuu jokes upon noting Mother Gothel's frown. The woman huffs as she storms out of the room.

Mother Gothel will get her way somehow.

* * *

Haley sat on Tabuu's purple couch in his suite; the room that she is now in was elegant as candles were lit on a small table in front of him. The girl suspects that there's a good reason why Tabuu has summoned her here.

Suddenly Haley is startled as she heard footsteps coming from her right, followed by small chain rattling. The girl turns to see who is making the noises and saw a sad sight upon seeing who is making the noises: a dragon with darker blue scales, emerald eyes, a replaced tail wing and a control harness that has a chained that keeps him to the wall.

The dragon looks sad, it too is a prisoner. He whines to Haley who looks surprised upon seeing him, making her kneel down and say, "My goodness, you're a...a…"

"Go ahead, say it..." A familiar voice remarks as Haley and Toothless turns to see Tabuu arriving at the front. "That's right, a dragon. Toothless here is a pet to the royal advisor. You may pet him if you want but don't move your hands around like a small wounded animal." The villain clamp down with his teeth to signify what he just said.

Toothless growls at Tabuu but the villain glares at him with rage in his eyes, clenching his teeth while making a small grunt. This forces the dragon to stop his growling and whimpers.

"So...you must be Tabuu." Haley said as she stood u pto confront her captor.

"Of course," Tabuu said, bowing to Haley. He then walks over to a giant globe nearby that shows a three-dimensional model of the city. "I am the ruler of everything you see: a few miserable streets and an endless street." The villain spins the globe to show only yellow that shows a desert. Looks like only Monstropolis is the only city in this world.

"Well, you sure did one heck of a job."

"Thank you."

Tabuu came over to Haley with two glasses filled with some sort of drink. He offers one to her but the girl felt even more disgusted, being near this creep. Haley refuses to take a drink, causing the villain to shrug and put his hands down.

"Where is my father?" Haley asks Tabuu sternly.

Of course, Tabuu hums at her question, drinking from his glass then taps what is supposed to be his fingers against it and the other before putting them away. The villain then remarks, "Oh...he's around." Haley looks annoyed; this villain isn't giving her a clear answer about her father so far!

Now Tabuu approach Haley but she stood firmly as he said, "Look, don't fight it. I know that you know that you always felt uncomfortable in the human world and you've felt at least a bit..." The villain stuck his tongue out, that change into a monstrous one before it changes back to normal, "...different, right?"

Haley looks disgusted at what Tabuu did, causing her to back away but didn't go any farther as her back is against the side of a staircase. The girl, trying to keep herself in check, snaps, "Yeah, I have suspected a lot of things. But I didn't suspect that..."

"...that you were descendant from dragons, yes; well, you know what they say about little girls, right; they say that they will never forget the first time that a monster kissed them."

Suddenly Tabuu's face turns into a monster like one, due to him almost being de-evolved. Haley screams and run off from Tabuu, only to bump into Fry who is in her way.

"Ugh, take her away!" Tabuu snaps at Fry as his face changes back to normal. "I will need to...use her later, got it?"

Fry laughs as he grabs Haley and takes her back to her room. The villain is alone in his suite, looking outraged. Those stupid plumbers...he then kicks Toothless hard while passing by him.

"Pathetic throwback," Tabuu scowls at Toothless as the dragon is knocked to the side, groaning at the pain that the villain gave him from the kick.

* * *

As the Parrs walk through the desert, they are unaware that they themselves are being watched right now. Rocksteady spots hem through his binoculars before lowering them saying, "Plumber...affirmative!"

"Come quickly, my friend!" Bebop exclaims to Rocksteady who rushes over to him as the mutant warthog is sitting in a driver's seat of a dune buggy. Once the rhino is in, Bebop starts the vehicle and drove forward...then it begins to move awkwardly due to the mutant warthog trying to get it under control.

"No, no, it's that way, you dope!"

"Yes, I know!"

Bebop wrks hard to get the dune buggy under control, but he ends up driving it off a cliff; The two mutants scream as they fell downward.

The Parrs heard the screaming and head off to see who is screaming, Dash is holding a wrench in case the siblings found trouble. The two siblings found two familiar mutants in a large pile of wet sand, recognizing them as the ones who kidnapped Haley.

"Ha, there you are!" Rocksteady snaps in determination upon seeing Violet and Dash. "In the name of Tabuu, we arrest you! Give yourselves up, you have no chance!"

* * *

Turns out, it's the mutants who stood no chance. The heroes overpower the two former stupid ones, tying them to each other via Dash's tool pelt. A pair of Dodogos are nearby, one of them gnaw on Bebop's vest.

"All right, you two, start talking." Violet said sternly to Rocksteady and Bebop while motioning to the Dodogos. "Or maybe these two lizard guys will have some lunch to look forward to."

Lowering himself to Rocksteady and Bebop, Dash demands angrily, "Now tell us, where is Haley?"

"Ha, not a chance," Bebop scoffs at Dash's demand. "Where is the rock, scallywag?"

"Where is Haley, butt head breath?"

"Tell us where the rock is, overwenning rogue!" Rocksteady snaps to Dash in defiance.

"We won't tell ya until you give us Haley, sneeze head!" Dash snaps at Rocksteady right back. Violet looks disbelief at this. What is this; an insult fest?

"Where is the rock?" Bebop asks Dash in annoyance.

"Everyone shut up!" Violet yells loudly, causing everyone else to cease their bickering and insulting. The girl then crouches down. "Okay, can you tell us what's so important about this rock that Tabuu wanted to know about anyway as well as wanted?"

Turning to Violet, Rocksteady explains, "That rock is a piece of a special meteorite which was chipped off when the meteorite itself crash landed on Earth over 65 million years ago."

"Yep! Once our boss, the powerful Tabuu, put this rock back into the meteorite..." Bebop explains while bringing his hands together to demonstrate what he's saying. "...not only will our world will return to being a lush and fertile state, but it and the other world will merge and we will become one!"

"And thus, Tabuu is planning killing the mammals; Becoming the ruler of both our worlds; Ha ha ha!"

"Hey, wait, we're a hog and a rhino... we're mammals too!"

"Uh... are you sure? Great, now I wish I hadn't gets expelled from school after repeating second grade 10 years in a row." Rocksteady said with a big frown upon realizing this fact now.

"Wait, hang on! Violet, they must be talking about Haley's necklace!" Dash exclaims in realization. Of course, that explains why the rock on Haley's necklace was shining before. It's the piece of the meteorite that hit the planet many years ago!

"That's it, that's the one!"

"Wait, hang on, I don't get it." Violet said, puzzled while standing up. "How come Tabuu didn't just come through like you two dopes did?"

"Fool!" Bebop scoffs a bit. "Years ago, Tabuu tried to go after the rock but there was a cave-in, blocking the gate-way in the process. Over the years, he used up most of his power to change this world and therefore couldn't make it to the other side again. Tabuu needed the rock to be able to do so. We were able to make it through because we don't have that limit!"

"Even if that wasn't the case, the gateway was sealed off for years until someone on your side blasted it open again." Rocksteady explains to the Parrs further.

"O'Hare, of course," Haley said with a deep frown. Of course, leave it to that greedy jerk O'Hare to inadvertently make way for a possible invasion by an evil overlord.

"Look, while you mutants did kidnap Haley in the first place, we can tell that you don't like Tabuu probably because you both became smart. If we get you boys hte rock, will you take us to Haley?" Dash asks the mutants hopefully. These two formerly stupid mutants are the only lead to where Haley is at.

Rocksteady and Bebop turn their heads to look at each other but kept missing. The mutant warthog stops his head to face his pal, then nods and mumbles into his ear. When they think about it, that deal sounds reasonable...and it's best to go along with it than be left to get attacked by the Dodogos; Plus, Rocksteady and Bebop really hate Tabuu for all these years of him punishing them for their past failures!

"Yes, I believe that proposal could mutually benefit both of our parties." Rocksteady said, agreeing with the deal along with Bebop

"Yes, great." Bebop said then hoed his hand out. "Now hand over the rock."

"Problem: we don't have it anymore. We were mugged by some old woman who got taken down by someone who took the rock from her then took off from us with that thing." Violet explains to the mutants in concern.

Dash, recalling who took Haley's necklace, stood up while saying, "I remember that it happened by the bar. It was a huge guy with brown hair and blue eyes..."

"Wait, was he powerful and stern looking?" Rocksteady ask Dash thoughtfully. The mutant rhino and his warthog friend have an idea as to whom the boy is referring to.

"Not sure but he must be. The guy is wearing armor, a black bracelet, goldish boots...and I think he has some sort of Key weapon on his back but I didn't get a better look at it."

"Yes, of course!" Bebop exclaims, snapping his fingers. Dash confirms what the mutants were suspecting. "It's Terra, the bouncer/Keyblader wielder at Moe's Bar!"

With that, the Parrs help the mutants up and release them from the toolbox. The four are going to work together to get Haley's bracelet back since the fate of both worlds as well as the girl herself depends on it.

Author's note  
Haley's past is revealed and the Parrs are working with the smart mutants to get the necklace back. In the next chapter, Rocksteady and Bebop help Violet and Dash get back into the city and into the bar, where the girl prepares to charm Terra.

Terra: Or the other way around.

Me: Yeah, but in the process of getting the rock back, Mother Gothel and her goons arrive to make trouble. Hoo boy; Read, review and suggest.

Ember and Jet's arrival and capture is an extra bit that I put in.


	7. Chapter 6: Dance Rumble

Author's note  
First off, to the reviewer whose review I removed, look, I can put in voice actors and direct parts if I want to. You ain' going to stop me.

As for Furby, who reviewed Stardorks, I don't do drama unless I want (and it's fanmake, not parody). I can fanmake a comedy twice if I wanna.

Chapter 6: Dance Rumble

The sun set down over the city as night came. Back at Tabuu's tower, Haley sat in her room looking down in sadness at the citizens. They must feel terrible, being forced to live the way they themselves are.

Toothless was sent to join Haley in her room, the dragon is biting on his own chain to free himself but it won't break ho matter what. The girl, seeing this, sighs as she said, "Please, don't do that, you will hurt yourself. The dragon looks up to the princess who came over and kneels down to him. "Toothless, do you know who I am?"

Toothless whines a bit as he nuzzles Haley a bit. The girl sighs while asking, "Where's my dad?" The dragon looks down in sadness, upon hearing that question. It would hurt Haley's heart should she find out the truth.

Haley sigh, no one could tell her anything about her missing father. The girl pets Toothless on the head to cheer herself up, the dragon smiles as he licks her hand, causing Hale to laugh.

"I'm guessing we're both prisoners ere, huh?" Haley asks Toothless with a sad smile. The dragon frowns, nodding a bit. He agrees with the girl, both of them are indeed prisoners of a mad man!

* * *

Since the mutants know about the city, smart or no, they lead the Parrs to a garbage dump outside the city where the citizens dump their trash. The four watches from behind a dune as a large dump truck unload a lot of garbage onto the ground. Two Clonetroopers are using poles to pull the bags down.

"There, that is a sludge gulper." Rocksteady explains to Violet and Dash. "We will steal it and drive it back to the city. We will then find Terra, get that rock back and we will take you to Princess Haley in the tower."

Violet and Dash, his shirt back on, prepares to attack the two garbage workers. The girl takes her plunger from her belt while saying, "Okay, Dash, get ready."

Dash nods as he reaches into his own tool belt but couldn't find anything. The boy glances at the thing and groans, "Oh great! I lost all my tools!"

"Oh, come on!"

The Parrs will have to make do with what they got. The siblings walk over the dune quietly. The Clonetroopers continue working, unaware of the two's presence. That is until Dash zips to appear behind one of the men and taps him on the shoulder.

The Clonetrooper turns around, holding the pole in his hands but he accidentally hit the other worker, ending up knocking him unconscious as a result. Violet throw her plumber to her brother who shoves it in into the face of the Clonetrooper, getting it stuck as a result.

The Clonetrooper struggles like mad, Dash calls out, "Hey, some help!" Violet quickly appears behind the work and uses her pipe wrench to hit him on the head, knocking the goon out. He fell down on a pile of garbage bags before the girl took her plunger back.

The Parrs steal the Clonetroopers' helmet, expecting the other workers to be on site. Now they, along with Rocksteady and Bebop, got into the sludge gulper truck and drove out of the dump with Violet in the driver's seat while Dash stood behind her. There is a large red sheet is on the edge of the driver's seat as if hiding something.

The sludge gulper approach the gate where a worker is at, waving both Violet and Dash on, unknowingly. The girl gives a thumbs up to him while Dash waves back. When the truck is passed the gate and away from the worker, the Parr boy comments, "Okay, it's clear.

As the Parrs took their gas masks off, the red sheet is pulled off to reveal the two mutants hiding. The four laughs in triumph. Their plan has worked: they are inside Monstropolis!

"Sweet, we did it!" Dash exclaims with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm brilliant." Rocksteady said holding Bebop's head in his own hands.

"For fellow mammals, you two are acceptable." Bebop comments to the Parrs. Violet droves the sludge gulper back into the city. They are inside, now the heroes got to get Haley's necklace back.

* * *

The mutants took the heroes over to Moe's Bar, a place where the folks enjoy themselves at night, dancing to music with lights flashing all over. To bend in, Violet and Dash are wearing outfits that the mutants picked out for them. The girl is now wearing a red dress with a necklace while Dash is wearing a green jacket with matching pants, white shots and a necklace.

The Parrs, noting how ridiculous their outfits are, frowns as Dash ask, "Isn't this outfit a bit feminine?"

"Yep. It was my ex-wife's." Rocksteady admits to the Parrs.

"Would you wear this stuff?" Violet asks Rocksteady and Bebop with a frown.

"Sometimes, whenever we have a date." Bebop answers.

"So who do you date; A monkey?"

Underneath the bar, Terra makes his way to it as seen through the metal grating in the floor. As he passed a stopped car and crossed the road, another car is speeding, crashing into the first one. During this time, music plays in the bar.

_**Music was already playing in the bar.**__**  
**__**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.**__**  
**__**It's your turn to take we're settling the final score**__**  
**__**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

The Parrs goes over to a familiar woman, Foxxy Love, the same girl who acted rude to them before and is at the coat check. The siblings give the woman their tool belts before she gave them tags to claim tem, saying, "All right, make sure to bring the tags back, y'all."

_**I can't decide**__**  
**__**You have made it harder just to go on**__**  
**__**And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong**_

Foxxy then put the tool belts in a metal basket that was hoisted up by a cable. The girl notices a wanted poster on the wall...and recognized Viole and Dash in the mug shots. Of course! Those two were at the check!

As the mutants head off separately, the Parrs look around for Terra in hopes to get the necklace back from her. Violet said, "Okay, he should have a Keyblade so look for him with that."

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**__**  
**__**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

There are folks at the bar dancing but Terra is nowhere in check. Meanwhile, at the coat check, Foxxy is on the phone, looking through the window while saying, "Hey. Y'all looking for those plumbers/super heroes? I think I found them."

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**__**  
**__**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

Rocksteady and Bebop head to the bar with smiles on their faces and determination on their minds. Helping the Parrs made them realize: they were too smart for Tabuu and shouldn't have to put up with his abuse anymore.

"My friend, to the downfall of Tabuu," Rocksteady said to Bebop while getting a grin.

"Yeah, the sooner he's gone, the better." Bebop said in agreement.

By this time, Terra finally enter the bar, asserting his authority as bouncer by using his Keyblade to push anyone in his way aside. The man is now wearing booths with black coloring.

"Yeah, there he is." Violet said, spotting Terra and pointing at him.

"Where?"

"Up there."

The Parrs see Terra dancing by himself to the music while on the dance floor.

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here**__**  
**__**'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here**_

"Bro, I think it's time for this woman to do this. No man can resist the charm which I got from mom." Violet said with a smirk. She goes over to Terra as he is dancing. The man stops and stares upon seeing her, "Hey there, handsome. The name is Violet. I'm your main woman, your ram-a-dame, your can of spam..."

Of course, Terra hits Violet with his Keyblade, sending her right to the floor. Glancing down at her, the man smirks and laughs. Dash cringes a bit upon seeing what happened before going over to his sister and help her out. So much for the charm!

_**I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn**__**  
**__**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**_

"You all rght?" Dash asks Violet.

Brushing herself off, Violet said, "Yes, no problem. The big guy is a little shy." The girl heads back to Terra to try again, "Hey, sir, mind hitting me again? I have never seen such...brutality when your Keyblade shines upon hitting me like that..."

Terra isn't buying Violet's attempts at flirting, but the woman grabs her by the shoulder while saying, "Dance with me, babe, and maybe I will hit you all you like."

"Uh, sure, no problem."

"All right, Violet." Dash said with a smile. Looks like Violet has gotten where she wanted Terra...or is it the other way around?

The music soon changes as everyone got a partner while dancing to its slow pace. The mutants saw Violet who got close to Terra (to get the necklace of course) and toast their drinks. The girl glances at the Keyblade wielder while holding him in her arms...while keeping her focus on the necklace around his necklace as the meteorite piece shines in the light.

_**Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo**__**  
**__**I would stop the world for you, babe (Stop!)**__**  
**__**I would stop the things I do**__**  
**__**If I knew you loved me, too, yeah**_

Violet held Terra while twisting his body in a dance like way. She catches him in her arms and leans the guy back...so Violet could move in hopes to catch the necklace with her teeth. The girl did but Terra notices, forcing Violet to let the necklace itself go.

_**I would change my whole world over (Stop!)**__**  
**__**I would fain my history**__**  
**__**If I could see your future with me, now**_

The two dance on. Terra held his arms behind his head as Violet pulls them while turning around. The girl tries to get the necklace but the second attempt fails. She got to try again! Dash watches the dancers, watching his sister trying to get the mentioned necklace bck from Terra.

_**White lights show up in the dark, baby**__**  
**__**Blue skies don't last forever**_

Violet held Terra by one hand while he twirls around before bringing the big guy back to her. As she held him by the shoulder, the super heroine turns invisible and grabs the necklace, slipping it off while Terra, distracted, raises his arm.

_**Sunshine is so hard to believe in, baby**__**  
**__**I would stop the world for you**__**  
**__**If I knew you loved me, too**_

Violet smiles as she leaves with the necklace. Terra turns to face his dance partner but to his surprise, she is gone. The man is even more surprised when he saw that the necklace is now gone. Terra is stunned...and impressed. That girl really duped him there!

As the music changes once more, Violet goes over to Dash in victory.

_**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka-lacka Goom**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka Goomba**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka-lacka Goom**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka Goomba**_

"Yeah, sweet!" Dash laughs while hugging Violet. Looks like major victory.

Unfortunately, the heroes didn't have time to celebrate as Mother Gothel enters with three Heartless behind herself, the woman is wearing armor. They have gotten Foxxy's tip and are now here to seize the Parrs!

The siblings spot the bad guys and quickly think up of something. Dash dances along with the crowd to avoid being notices. Violet felt like this was weird but dance along with the dancers as well.

Too bad Mother Gothel was spotting. Upon seeing Violet and Dash, she orders her goons, "Come on." The trio head o the dance floor sinisterly.

_**It was a night like this**__**  
**__**Forty million years ago**__**  
**__**I lit a cigarette**__**  
**__**Picked up a monkey skull to go**_

The Parrs, upon seeing that their plan didn't work, need another idea. Violet ask Dash, "So what now, bro?"

"Hmmm, okay, got it; One hook, scramble and right fake." Dash advises Violet carefully. The girl knew what her brother is talking about: football plays! They could work here.

"Okay, let's do this."

_**The sun was spittin' fire**__**  
**__**The sky was blue as ice**_

Mother Gothel, seeing the siblings trying to make a break for it, points to them while ordering to a Heartless, "Get those two!" The monster laughs as it chases after the two.

Dash hold up a hand, saying, "73, 74, hut!" The two Parrs quickly split up, with plans to lead their pursuers off track.

_**I felt a little tired**__**  
**__**So I watched Miami Vice**_

The Heartless goes after Violet. The girl, at the last second, throws the necklace into the air in a weird game of 'keep away' with the creature. Mother Gothel saw this and realizes. The Parrs has the meteorite piece! This could be her chance!

_**I walked the dinosaur (woo!)**__**  
**__**I walked the dinosaur**_

Dash grabs the bracelet while Violet heads to her left. The necklace is thrown up as the Heartless watch. Violet nods as she dives to grab the thing...but she was too late!

_**Open the door**__**  
**__**Get on the floor**__**  
**__**Everybody walk the dinosaur**__**  
**__**Open the door**__**  
**__**Get on the floor**__**  
**__**Everybody walk the dinosaur**_

The reason that Violet was too late is because the necklace almost fell through a metal grating in the floor, only to be caught by a black boot. The girl looks down to see the necklace out of reach and looks up to see who caught it: the smirking Mother Gothel.

_**Open the door**__**  
**__**Get on the floor**__**  
**__**Everybody walk the dinosaur**__**  
**__**Open the door**__**  
**__**Get on the floor**__**  
**__**Everybody walk the dinosaur**_

During this time, the two mutants were grabbed by two Black Guards for preaching against Tabuu. Rocksteady calls out, "My friends; liberate!"

"Right, it's not too late!" Bebop exclaims in agreement.

Dash pushes Violet away because the two Parrs need to escape. The girl protest, "Wait; they got the rock!"

"No time, we will get it later!" Dash exclaims to Violet in concern. The Parrs can't go after the necklace now with the Heartless and Black Guards chasing them. They have to get away now!

_**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka-lacka Goom**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka Goomba**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka-lacka Goom**__**  
**__**Goom Goom**__**  
**__**Acka-lacka Goomba**_

The Parrs' mission is a failure: Mother Gothel now has the necklace and the mutants have been arrested. This forces the heroes to escape.

Mother Gothel, satisfied with her victory, drank from her drink that has a worm in it. The little guy screams out in terror, "No, no", as the evil woman drank the whole thing, smiling some more.

_**I met you in a cave**__**  
**__**You were painting on a wall**_

Violet and Dash heads for the exit, only for a familiar Keyblade to block their way out. They saw Terra standing there with Foxxy at the coat check. Not good, the heroes will be captured now!

To Violet and Dash's surprise, Terra turns to Foxxy and hits her with a punch, knocking the woman unconscious. He opens the door, shouting, "In here, quick!"

_**I said I'd be your slave**__**  
**__**Follow you wherever you go**_

The Parrs rushes through the door as Terra closes the door, locking it. Two Heartless ran up to the said door and rams against it in an attempt to open the thing.

_**That night we split a rattlesnake**__**  
**__**And danced beneath the stars**_

As Terra held his back against the door to keep the Heartless from getting in, Dash grabs his and Violet's tool belts back while the two siblings think of a way to escape.

"So wait, after what I did, you're helping us?" Violet asks Terra, amazed that the man would help them after the trick that she pulled on him.

"You kidding; I am impressed that anyone like you was able to pull a trick like that." Terra said to Violet with a grin. "Besides, I hate Tabuu like almost everyone else in the city and helping you out to tick that creep off will really make my day!"

"So any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Use the Stompers of course!"

_**You fell asleep, I stayed awake**__**  
**__**And watched the passin' cars**_

"Like these?" Dash asks as he saw metal boots, like the ones that Terra wore when the Parrs first met him. The two grabs a pair of Stompers each and put them on. There is a window on the ceiling, the only way that Violet and Dash can escape now.

"Now put a cartridge in and click your heels together." Terra adds to the Parrs with a grin.

Danny noticed the metal boots lined up on a shelf and said, "Here?"

_**I walked the dinosaur (woo!)**__**  
**__**I walked the dinosaur**_

Dash grabs two cartridges with images of monitors with sneakers on them (like the ones in the Sonic games) while asking, "These?'

"Hey, over here, little miss," Terra said with a grin as he motions Violet over. The girl came over but looks surprised as the man kiss her on the lips.

"Oh geez; we don't have time for this!"

"Err thanks...for the help I mean." Violet said sheepishly. "I got a boyfriend, sir."

"Yeah, but that was a kiss for good luck." Terra chuckles a bit. Violet walks over to her brother as the bouncer extend his finger to them, wishing the two good luck further.

Holding two plastic crates over their heads, the Parrs click their Stompers' heels together, causing the tips' lights to flash while beeping noises are made. Soon the air pressure lifts the two heroes up, causing them to smash through the window. Luckily the crates protected their heads. Terra grins as he saw them escape while keeping hte Heartless out.

The Parrs lands on the bar's roof, laughing in triumph. That was a close one! After ditching the crates, they rush over to a set of stairs. Dash turns and saw the fungus on the railing...along with a familiar Muppet object, the same one back at the police station.

"Violet, look; another one," Dash said. Perhaps the fungus wants to give the Muppet thing to the Parrs. Just then, the Heartless came up to the roof, laughing while looking for them. Violet tries to get her brother moving, "Violet, wait! I think it wants me to take the thing."

"Stop fiddling with that thing and let's go!" Violet exclaims as she run through an entryway. Dash follows his sister but grabs the Muppet stuff, stuffing it in his tool belt. Who knows? Maybe this thing will help the Parrs out later!

The Heartless spot the Parrs, climbing up the stairs after them. The two siblings ran out and are now on a bridge over a freeway. They spot 4 Black Guards, keeping them from going forward.

"Cops," Dash exclaims in alarm.

"Heartless!" Violet exclaims, spotting the Heartless behind herself and her brother.

"Haley!"

"The rock!"

One Heartless got closing to shoot a fireball from its gun, only to end up missing the target. Dash points to a big tower, the same one that the mutants said while breaking into the city that is holding Haley, while exclaiming, "The tower!"

Another fireball misses the siblings. Violet spots a vehicle heading to Tabuu's tower, calling out, "A sludge gulper; Jump!"

"Right!"

The two siblings jump off the bridge, landing in the back of the sludge gulper. Luckily, there is a lot of garbage bags to break their fall so not much damage is made here.

"Man, what a way to go to get to Tabuu's tower." Violet groans in disgust and annoyance. The two siblings must ride some sort of garbage truck to get to the tower of the most evilest monster in the city!

"Why? Want to take a bus?" Dash asks Violet sarcastically.

"Anyway, when we do get there, how do we get inside; One word, Dash: impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Violet; Improbable and unlikely maybe, but never impossible."

"Fine, hope you're right." Violet said with a sigh. The sludge gulper continues down the freeway towards Tabuu's tower. The Pars lost the rock for now but they can still try to rescue Haley. Won't be easy...but nothing ever is, is there?

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Violet and Dash have lost the rock and now the mutants are arrested. But at least they are on their way to the tower. In the next chapter, as the siblings break into the tower, they sabotage parts of the tower, causing madness while making Heartless. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel makes her move and tries to kill Haley. Read, review and suggest.


	8. Chapter 7: Dancing Heartless

Author's note  
Well, Cookie Crook, if you want me to be strong, then I won't erase your review. After all, I only delete flames, not negative reviews, nowadays. Okay, moving on.

Chapter 7: Dancing Heartless

There is one room in Tabuu's tower that is the home of something...not human or monster. It is a large room one with a funnel that goes from the ceiling to the middle of the floor. The funnel itself is covered with fungus with a throne underneath the stuff. There is a large collection of the fungus shaped into a ball with slime dripping from it.

Tabuu enters the room, causing the fungus ball to retreat into the tunnel as if not wanting to see him at all. Interestingly enough, the villain spoke to it like a person while saying, "My, you have let yourself go, did you? Come on, I'm not a bad guy, right? You always wanted to be all over the place, well guess what? You are!" The fungus didn't respond, it just stays where itself is at, dripping slime to the ground. "Hmmm, you know what? Let me tell you this: go ahead, choke this 'mushroom kingdom', I don't care! I'm outta here, going out into a bigger world now. Yes, I got a couple of plumbers/heroes who will bring me the rest of the meteorite...wait, correction; Soon to be 'dead' plumbers/heroes'."

The fungus still didn't respond, it just drip more slime onto the floor.

"Oh, one more thing...you oughta pull yourself together again...slime bucket!" Tabuu laughs while smirking at his own joke. The villain is really cruel indeed!

* * *

The sludge gulper stops at the doorway outside the tower, tipping its back and unloading all the garbage bags. Unknown to the driver, he also dumps out the Parrs as well.

Luckily, no guards are around so Violet and Dash stood up, glancing up at the tower. It looks terrifying and the letters 'T' and 'A' stood out in neon lights, letting the folks know that this was Tabuu's HQ.

"Whoa!" Violet exclaims in alarm and concern. That tower is huge; it would take forever to search it.

"Haley is in there, I just know it." Dash said in determination. Haley is in there as a prisoner of Tabuu. The duo got to break into the tower somehow and find her.

"Yeah, but any idea on where to start?"

* * *

Back in his suite, Tabuu is in front o his video terminal, making a call to a local pizza delivery. The screen shows a man named Art Framagucci who is in front of the pizza speaking, "Great cameos! This is Art's Superhero Pizza. Can I take your order?"

"Yeah, Tabuu here, ready to order." Tabuu said with a nod.

"Oh yes, Tabuu. What would you like for me to bring over fast as possible?"

"I'd like the Tabuu special."

"Of course, you want the Zora on that?" Art ask Tabuu curiously.

"Of course; I also want the Goron, lizard, no mammal, forget the worms...and make it spicy." Tabuu said to Art with an evil grin. Hey, even a leader has to eat when he's planning on merge the dimensions!

* * *

The Parrs manage to get into Tabuu's tower, entering a room with a lot of turning gears and pipes. Dash went forward and looks around for any signs of guards. When there isn't he signals to his sister, whispering, "Right. Come on."

Violet went forward and looks at the pipes. The girl is stunned; all these said pipes are in poor condition! Some are rusted, steam shot out at random and fungus nearly covers each one. These pipes look like Tabuu never hired any plumbers or anyone to work on them!

"Oh geez; Look at this stuff, it's one plumber's nightmare!" Violet exclaims in shock. "Why, these pipes haven't been in service for a lot of years! This is insane!"

"Probably a non-union job," Dash remarks, shaking his head in disbelief; Violet pauses, glancing at the pipes...then realizes what they are supposed to do. The girl grins, having an idea.

"Dash; Lock off all these valves!"

"What? Why?"

"It's the heating system." Violet answers. Dash goes over to a set a valve and touches them, bringing his hands back in alarm while yelling in pain. Those valves were hot! His sister gave him a crowbar from her tool belt. "Just treat your tools like a friend, keep them by you and never let them down! They will always be at your side when you do."

Dash nods as he uses the crowbar to turn the valves to avoid being burned again. As Violet goes off to the side, the boy goes to another set of valves, asking, "Violet, why is it that every situation, you always got one weird saying about tools?"

"I got them from dad who got them..."

"From his dad," Dash said at the same time as Violet, knowing what she will be saying.

The gauges on the pipes start to drop while Dash closes off the small valves. Soon the heating in the tower begins to vanish. Those heroes are going to make Tabuu and his goons majorly cold, maybe enough to allow them to find Haley easier.

"We will freeze them. That should keep them busy while we make our way up." Violet said as she turns a large valve. Just then a red siren begins to flash with buzzing being heard. An alarm is being activated.

"Up; so how can we go up?" Dash asks Violet as she takes her crowbar back. "We can't just take an elevator, they will be expecting that!"

"What else can we do? We tripped the alarm! What, I am not stupid, Dash!"

"Okay, so how are we going to get up?"

Violet saw a bunch of lockers nearby, smiling as she said, "Like Supers!" The girl rushes over to the locker and uses her crowbar to open them. She found something inside that could help them, "All right, ingenious!"

Violet found two outfits that look like the Super outfits that she and Dash wore as kids. The girl hands her brother his outfit, laughing as she put hers one, "Yes! Come on! Let's save your girl."

* * *

Dash and Violet are in their outfits, that makes them looks like older versions of their superheroes self. Both of them are ready for battle but they are still plumbers with their tool belts. They enter an elevator and as the doors closes, they put their hands together, doing their secret high five while saying, "Glug, glug, glug!"

The Parrs wait patiently as the elevator reach the second floor. Suddenly the doors open as two Heartless enter the elevator, most likely to deal with them. Violet whispers, "Hide!"

Violet turns invisible as Dash rush to one side of the elevator, the girl rushes to the other side. The Heartless came into the elevator and one of them pushes a button to close the doors. The Parrs hid behind their enemies in hopes that these guys don't sense Violet while she's invisible and aren't smart enough to turn around to see Dash.

"Nice, real ingenious," Dash remarks to Violet sarcastically. Now they have to dodge the Heartless while riding this elevator.

"Oh shut up." Violet snaps at Dash quietly right back. "Things cannot get any worst for us."

As if to answer Violet's question the hard way, the elevator rose up before it stops once more. The Parrs look behind themselves to see two doors on the elevator's other side. Two Heartless are coming in from that side!

The first set of Heartless turns around; the Parrs have to turn with them. It would be a miracle to get up the tower unnoticed!

* * *

Tabuu frowns as Mother Gothel is in his suite, delivering some news, explaining, "Tabuu, I think you should know. Your formerly stupid mutants have been preaching your overthrow at Moe's Bar." Sure enough, there's Rocksteady and Bebop nearby, being held by two Heartless to keep them from escaping.

"Oh really; I am very disappointed in you two!" Tabuu scowls at the mutants, shocked to hear the news. Perhaps it was a mistake to make Rocksteady and Bebop smart after all, since all it did was make them smart enough to turn against him!

"Fascist monster," Bebop snaps to Tabuu in defiance.

"Oppressor of the proletariat," Rocksteady exclaims in agreement.

"Hey, I'm the guy in charge here!" Tabuu snaps to the mutants while pointing to himself reminding the two who is in charge of this city.

"Egg suckers." Mother Gothel remarks in agreement. Tabuu is more furious. This is the last straw; no one betrays him and gets away with it!

"Heartless, kill them both!"

The Heartless are happy to do their master's evil command. They drag Rocksteady and Bebop away to their demise, the two shout out while trying to escape to no prevail. Tabuu is furious. Bad enough his mutant henchmen have turned traitor, but he still has no plumbers or rock at all! Worst yet, someone is messing with his tower!

Mother Gothel decides that now is the time to confess her true feelings. As the two are alone, she said anxiously, "Tabuu! We gotta talk! I want you!"

"Ugh, now isn't the time to be talking about that, Gothel!" Tabuu snaps in annoyance as he walks out of his suite. Things are going to heck all over and Mother Gothel, who is following him, is wanting to talk love!

"No, no, that isn't what I meant. I mean, we can do this together! I can help you..."

"Look, I just found out that there are saboteurs in my tower! I still don't got the meteorite piece and I'm no where closer to my goal! I am about to lose everything, including my temper! Let's talk about this later…if later would ever happen!"

Mother Gothel looks stunned and heartbroken. All this time, she wants to get him to be pleased with her work, only to find out that the woman is just another minion to Tabuu!

"What you care about is her!" Mother Gothel snaps to Tabuu furiously.

"What I care about is the future of our species!" Tabuu snaps to Mother Gothel, leaving the angry woman by herself. Her face changes to a smirk, she got a cruel idea.

"Well then. If not with you...I will do this on my own."

Mother Gothel took out Haley's necklace, kissing the meteorite piece in the center. She will prove to Tabuu of what she herself could do. Of course, Mother Gothel decides to take care of a little matter first...

* * *

The Parrs are in a big pickle now. The elevator has reached the 28th floor with another set of Heartless entering it. The heroes was able to avoid being seen but now the whole elevator itself is getting full. They can't keep it up much longer. Violet and Dash has to crawl on their hands and knees to get to the elevator's back.

As the doors closed, the elevator rises once more. Violet turns to Dash, whispering, "So what now?"

"Don't know." Dash whispers right back. The Parrs needs a plan and fast. The Heartless laughs while standing still. When they stopped, suddenly the boy heard something pleasant...the elevator music, "Violet, listen."

"What?"

"Hey, I got an idea. Trust me."

Dash smirks as he gently put his hands on a Heartless's back, causing it to sway and forth as if moving to the music. Violet looks shocked as she put her hands to her head, asking in a whisper, "Dash, what are you doing," Is her brother wanting the two siblings to be found and get caught?

To her surprise, Dash's plan is working while moving the Heartless. Violet saw what's going on. The Heartless itself begins moving on its own to the music. Dash then goes to another Heartless to work his magic. Violet slid her way over to her brother as soon as h got another Heartless to start dancing.

"1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3..." Dash said quietly while making the Heartless dance.

One Heartless laughs in rhythm with the music while it begins to start. Soon all of these guys are distracted. The Parrs could get out of the elevator now!

* * *

Haley and Toothless sat in the room by themselves, the girl pet the dragon's head since it's the only way to comfort herself in this miserable place. Will Haley ever be free or see Dash again?

Just then, Haley turns upon hearing the door open. Fry comes in, laughing while bringing a tray to her which has a plate with a piece of raw meat on it.

Staring at the meal, thinking it was her meal, Haley ask Fry, "Is this for me?" The Heartless laughs again while nodding. "Err; I'm a vegetarian, to be honest."

Fry tilt his head, not understanding what Haley is talking about. Toothless watch as the girl, thinking, explains, "Well...I don't eat anything that has a face." The Heartless, getting the idea, understood, lowering his head, thinking that he did something bad.

"Well, I am hungry though. Do you have a plate of steamed vegetables in this place?" Haley asks Fry hopefully. The Heartless laughs some more and nods, meaning yes.

"Ahem! Am I interrupting?" A familiar voice asks. Fry turns as he saw Mother Gothel coming in through the door, causing him to stand up in salute. "Get lost, now."

Fry quickly leaves the room, leaving Haley with Mother Gothel who gave an evil smile to her. The girl knew that the woman hated her. She got to get her to listen to reason in hopes to escape from this nightmare.

"Gothel, I know you don't want me here, don't pretend that you do." Haley snaps to Mother Gothel sternly. "So let me go and we can put this matter behind us."

"Hmmm, I like this room. It used to be my office until I was promoted." Mother Gothel said, looking around the room in amusement. "Tabuu needs me close by of course."

"So, wait, will you help me out of here?"

"Oh yes, I will..." Mother Gothel said as she got behind Haley. Suddenly the woman grabs her by the arm and takes out a large pin. "I will love to get you out of here...IN A BODY BAG!"

Toothless looks horrified. Haley is under attack! That dragon tries to rush over to help but he is still chained to the wall by his harness!

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asks Mother Gothel in horror, trying to get the woman off of her.

Mother Gothel brought the pin to Haley's throat, hissing, "Everyone deserved what they have earned...and I've earned this! Ha ha ha! Your death will make it happen!"

The pin drew closer to Mother Gothel, she is about to stab the girl...but then Toothless fires a fireball at the woman, causing her to be thrown to the floor and right onto the carpet. The dragon pulls on it, causing the woman as she screams, trying to get up but to no prevail due to the carpet pulling going too fast.

Toothless, seeing a chance to escape, heads for the door, turning to Toothless while saying, "Thank you!"

Haley rush out of the room, closing the door behind herself. In fury, Mothr Gothel, as she got closer to Toothless, stood up and stabs the dragon in the left side with the pain; He shout in pain and let go of the carpet.

Mother Gothel got back up and leaves the room. The alarm begins to sound by this time as Haley is already running down the hallway in hopes to find a way to escape this insane tower and its ruler!

* * *

On the 63th floor at the elevator, all of the Heartless are dancing on their own. They are so happy, having fun that none of them saw two familiar siblings climbing through the ceiling in the elevator.

The elevator begins to have one interesting party with the Heartless laughing and dancing like fools. They even pair up, dancing with one another.

Of course, all parties must come to an end. The elevator doors open up to reveal a Dark Thorn Heartless seeing the minions dancing. What the heck are they doing?

The Dark Thorn gave out a laugh that sounds like it was saying, "Ten hut!" The Heartless stop dancing upon hearing the Dark Thorn and faced the open doors. It let out another set of laughs that make the Heartless sounds like it's saying, "Forward, march!"

The Heartless quickly leave the elevator, none of them suspect that the Parrs made fools out of them all.

Author's note  
Ha. The Parrs escape those goons while Haley escapes Mother Gothel. In the next chapter, the princess meets up with her former kidnappers who introduce her to her father...who is the fungus itself! Meanwhile, the Parrs continue their invasion of the tower while Tabuu plans on.

Dash: Hoo boy.

Me: It doesn't help that Tabuu finds out what Mother Gothel is doing and orders her arrest to get the rock. Also, Violet finds out about Chad and the other girls' presence as she begins to rescue them. Read, review and suggest.

Art Framagucci is the Adam West voiced character and superhero wannabe/pizza delivery guy in _Meet The Robinsons_.

The Zoras and Gorons are two species in the Legend of Zelda games.


	9. Chapter 8: Dangerous Reunions

Author's note  
I got only 3 more chapters to go until this fanmake will be done. It's taking a while but the whole effort is worth it.

Chapter 8: Dangerous Reunions

In his office, O'Hare is on the phone, looking annoyed as he said, "So, let me get this straight...you call me at one in the morning to tell me that you're in a place, run by a blue guy?" The tycoon then yells, "WHAT KIND OF A IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? YOU'RE FIRED FOR WASTING MY TIME, HAWK! DON'T EVER BOTHER ME WITH YOUR BULLCRAP EVER AGAIN!" He puts the phone down in further annoyance. What kind of dumb joke is Jet playing anyway?

* * *

Jet and Ember are still in a cage, the hawk's attempt to get help from his boss has failed.

"So, we're trapped here?" Ember asks Jet with a frown.

"Yep; and we're fired…" Jet adds with a groan.

"Great! Maybe I should just go back to the Ghost Zone!"

"And I should go back to Wave and Storm; those guys must be missing me."

* * *

Cut to Storm and Wave partying while whacking a piñata of Jet.

* * *

"Or we could just try and get back at Parr," Ember suggests to Jet thoughtfully.

"Great idea," Jet exclaims with a chuckle, then a beat, "How?"

"Sports?"

"Gotcha; Of course, first we gotta get out of here..."

* * *

Haley rush down the hallway. She got to get away. Toothless wouldn't sacrifice himself only for her to get captured again. As the girl turns a corner, Haley bumps into Fry who is holding another tray, this tims with a plate of what she asked for: steamed vegetables.

Fry laughs as he held the tray out to Haley, the girl looks at the tray, barely remember what she asked. Haley turns away from the Heartless and continues running with Fry following her to give the girl what she asked for.

When Haley turn around a corner, she looks startled upon seeing Rocksteady and Bebop being forced to move by two Heartless. The girl looks upset. These are the two same mutants who kidnapped her and brought Haley to this terrible universe in the first place!

"You," Haley ask in annoyance upon seeing her two former captors.

Fry arrives, stopping behind Haley as Rocksteady said, "Yes, it is us!"

"Yeah, your most royal highness, please..." Bebop said as if asking for forgiveness from the same girl that he and Rocksteady once kidnapped for Tabuu.

"Is it possible that you can help us in escaping?"

"Help us, please!" The two mutants kept on shouting. Haley is not sure what to do. These freaks seem to be asking for help and are both regretful for their actions. The girl turns and saw Fry behind herself, laughing as he blew into his harmonica as if wanting to perform a song.

The two Heartless release Rocksteady and Bebop before taking their fireball guns out and open fire. The two fireballs hit Fry, seeing him on fire much to Haley's horror. Even if he's a Heartless, Fry didn't deserve this! The former human drops the tray laughing and prancing around despite him being in pain and on fire.

"Bebop, quick; follow me!" Rocksteady exclaims. Now is the time to escape! As the two mutants got away from the Heartless and follows after Haley, the girl turns the corner and quickly rips out a fire extinguisher from the wall. "What are you doing?"

"I must help him!" Haley exclaims. Fry moves around and laughing while the flames kept burning. The girl aims the fire extinguisher at him while yelling, "Hold still!"

The stuff from the fire extinguisher is fired on Fry until the flames have died out. The Heartless laughs upon seeing that his clothes are no longer burning.

As Haley works on helping Fry, Rocksteady quickly speak to Bebop, "Look, you will stay and I will go!"

"Okay, I will stay and you go!" Bebop insists as he slaps his pal on the shoulder in determination.

"You stay and I will go!"

"Fine; I will go!" Bebop said with a nod. Once Haley is finished and put the fire extinguisher down, the mutant warthog grabs the thing. "Allow me!"

As the trio run down the hallway to escape the Heartless, Bebop sprays carbon dioxide behind himself to allow the three to escape. Haley is bewildered. Why would the same mutants who kidnapped her be helping the girl now?

"I hope he's all right." Haley said in concern.

"Princess Haley Long! Even though we were mutant henchmen of Tabuu, we have always been your loyal supporters!" Rocksteady exclaims seriously to Haley as the trio escape.

"Yep; we have been with your father ever since what has happened to him." Bebop adds. Once enough cover is made, the mutant warthog ditch the fire extinguisher.

"My father; what do you know about him?" Haley asks the mutants in surprise. Hopefully she will finally get some clear answers as to what happened to her dad!

"Come on, with us!" Rocksteady insists as he and Bebop led Haley down a separate hallway. The Heartless tried to chase after them but due to the carbon dioxide in the air, they couldn't see where they went.

The two mutants take Haley to another room which is familiar, going through a door to escape. On a wall in the room itself is the words 'Devo 4'. The trio walks along a raised platform before going down a set of stairs. Rocksteady and Bebop are now debating as who will tell Haley the truth first.

"You tell her." Rocksteady said to Bebop in insistence.

"No, no, I think you should tell her." Bebop insists to Rocksteady right back.

"Right, we will both tell her."

The trio now reaches a familiar giant funnel that held the large ball of fungus. Upon getting closer, Bebop explain, "Haley, this is going to be quite a shock to you but...you of all princesses must know."

"Haley, may I present to you...your father." Rocksteady said while holding his arms out to the fungus that, sensing no threat, came out of hiding to reveal itself; Haley looks shocked. Is this stuff her father?

"The fungus."

"One of the victims of Tabuu's de-evolution."

Haley looks stunned at the fungus. Her father is right in front of her, but not in the way that she expected. He is one of the victims of Tabuu, being turned into this...mess?

"This is my dad?" Haley asks the mutants while pointing to the fungus.

"Unfortunately, yes." Bebop said with a sigh. The mutants note how unsettled Haley is by the news that they gave to her. Perhaps now is the time for her to be alone. "I think at this moment of delicacy..."

"A delicate moment, yes," Rocksteady said in agreement. "A retreat is in order."

"An ordered retreated." Bebop said as the mutants slowly made their way over to an exit to give privacy to the princess.

"You know what they say. Those who fight and run away..."

"...Live to fight another day."

Thus, the two mutants leave Haley alone with her father. The girl is still staring at what was used to be the ruler of this world. How could this be?

* * *

Violet and Dash rush through a room full of metallic support beams, the metal clank against their boots while running. Most of the area is rusted with fungus growing all over.

"So how did you know that they would do that?" Violet asks Dash, still curious and amazed by how his plan to make the Heartless dance before has worked so well.

"Come on, isn't it obvious?" Dash remarks to his sister with a smirk. "Everyone loves to dance!"

"Dancing Heartless...never thought I would see that!"

The siblings stop upon arriving at a ledge. Looking down, they saw a deep shaft with more fungus growing the walls. Violet and Dash needs to get across but the other side is too far off. One false move is a deadly one indeed.

"Oh great," Dash said with a concerned frown.

"Great, I really dislike heights!" Violet groans at how high that the siblings are at this height. "So how are we going to get across?" Dash pauses then back up, showing confidence on his face.

"I believe I can make it."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're going to jump!"

"Well, who knows? Maybe I got flying powers and don't know it!" Dash explains to his sister in determination. "Anyway, what other choice we got? Someone has to do it!"

"Dash..." Violet begins to say in worry but yelps upon seeing Dash running forward.

"I can make it!"

"This isn't 'Our Miraculous World'! Dash," The sister protests Dash rush to the ledge and jumps, Violet yelps and cover her eyes, fearing the worst, "Dash!"

For a moment, Violet is sad, fearing that her brother is gone. When all is silent, she uncovers her eyes, expecting to hear screaming. The girl looks down the shaft but is puzzled. Dash isn't seen falling or screaming. Where did he go?

"Violet, I'm flying!" A familiar voice laughs eagerly. Violet looks up and saw Dash floating in mid-air as if by some unseen force. The girl looks amazed. Her brother is fine and manages to fly! "I'm flying! Come on, all you have to do is trust! Have faith and jump!"

"You're flying?" Violet asks in shock and disbelief.

"Come on, Violet, just trust! Come on, jump."

"Right, just trust. No problem."

Figuring that she could fly, Violet prepares herself. As Dash waits, the boy felt something in his back causing him to reach behind himself and touch something from his tool belt. The boy saw, to his shock, that it was a metal hook holding him in mid-air. Not good! Dash isn't really flying...and his sister is about to make a stupid goof thanks to him!

"Wait, Violet, no! Don't jump! I'm not flying! It's just a..." Dash exclaims in alarm. Too late; Violet already jumps and is now falling down the shaft, screaming as she fell. "...hook."

Violet falls on but luckily something surprisingly happened: the fungus stretch out underneath her. When she hit the stuff, the girl is send back up as if backing up and down from a trampoline!

"Dash," Violet calls out as she got to the top.

Dash, covering his eyes so he couldn't see Violet's demise, removed his hands upon hearing his name. He saw his sister falling downward again, making the boy exclaims, "Oops!" The girl hit the fungus and was send to the top once more. Her brother quickly grabs Violet by the hands, "Gotcha!"

"I'm alive!"

"Yeah, good catch, eh Violet? I should try out for the Yankees."

"Yeah, yeah...I'd high five ya but you would be an only child." Violet said, sighing in relief. The girl wonder if that would still be the case if she strangles her brother later for his big goof that almost got her killed.

"Well, let's go get Haley." Dash said in determination.

"Okay, just swing me over there, Dash."

Dash nods then sways back and forth while trying to propel Violet to the opposite. Hopefully they can make it across in one piece and continue looking for Haley.

* * *

Haley looks stunned and amazed at what is supposed to be her brother. The girl decides to have a conversion with him to make herself feel better.

"So you're my father...what have they done to you?" Haley asks her father in sadness. "Can you even hear me?"

Suddenly Haley heard footsteps coming into the room along with the sound of clanking metal. The girl turns and saw a sad and horrifying sight: there's Toothless, he manages to break the chain from the wall with the harness still on him. And to her sadness, Mother Gothel's pin was stuck in his side.

"Oh, Toothless; what did she do to you?" Haley asks Toothless as she kneels down to him, handling the pin and pulls it out in one swift motion. The dragon yells in agony once it's out.

The girl proceeds to remove the harness then smiles while patting Toothless for his brave effort. The dragon smiles in turn to her...then motions to a video terminal with a sensor gun placed in a hoister.

Haley remembers the alarms going off all over the place during the whole madness. Perhaps they may be intruders in the tower, either out to stop Tabuu or coming to rescue. She could use this to find the said intruders and talk to them! Perhaps it could be Violet and Dash.

Violet stood up and heads over to the video terminal, picking up the sensor gun and points it at the screen. The trigger button brought up a selection screen. Since she has no idea where to look for, the girl points the cursor at a random button, pressing the trigger once more.

The screen shows different areas of the tower. One of them shows the Parrs, still in the same room with Dash swinging Violet to the other side! They're really here!"

* * *

As Dash works on getting Violet across, he heard a familiar female voice, "Violet, Dash!"

"It's Haley!" Dash exclaims, filled with hope upon hearing her. "Hang on, Haley! We're coming!"

Soon Dash got Violet on the other girl, the girl lands on a metal grate in front of a large air vent nearby. She pulls her brother down, saying, "Come on; let's get you out of that mess."

Violet pulls out the hook that caught Dash's tool belt, putting the two back on the solid ground. The siblings look around and saw that Haley's voice is coming from a speaker over the vent.

"Dash, Violet, can you hear me?" Haley asks the siblings from where she's at.

Violet got to work on removing the vent's cover with Dash calling out, "We're on our way right now, Haley!"

"Where are you?" Violet asks Haley, wondering as to where the girl is.

Haley glances up to some sort of sign in the room, answering, "I'm in Devo Four right now!"

Unfortunately, unknown to the trio, a familiar villain was watching the conversion from his own terminal in secret. Tabuu smirks evilly while saying, "Haley." Good, he will have the Parrs and hopefully the meteorite piece soon enough.

* * *

The cover to the air vent is now unscrewed before falling to the metal grating. The innards of the thing got fungus growing on it while being accompanied by froze, probably due to the sabotage that the Parrs has done.

Violet and Dash goes into the vent on their way to find Haley. The boy stop sin his track, shivering while wrapping his arms around his own body, saying, "Man! It's cold in here!"

"Must be working; the pipes we closed are freezing the place up." Violet said with a grin. As she went forward, Dash stops and saw something odd nearby to his right. There's a mushroom spinning in a circle.

"Violet, wait, look; I think it's trying to communicate with us."

Dash grabs the mushroom off the side to look at it. Violet frowns at her brother. What is her brother doing? He must be mad thinking of gaining anything to gain by looking at that thing!

"It's just a mushroom, Dash, come on." Violet insists. As Dash put the mushroom into his tool belt, his sister drags him along.

The two siblings saw the end of the vent covered by a small vent so Violet kicks it with a swift kick to open it. The Parrs got out of the vent, winding up in a long, black hallway. They begin to run to continue looking for Haley.

As the Parrs passed an open doorway, a familiar voice calls out to them, "Violet, Dash, I'm in here!"

Dash looks into the room to see Haley, exclaiming, "Look, there she is!" Violet rushes back to her brother as the siblings enter the room.

* * *

As Tabuu ponders what to do with Haley and the siblings in his suite, he looks startled as his video terminal turns itself on, revealing Sark on the screen who announces, "Sir, I have good news. The troops are prepared, ready to de-evolve those mammals."

"What, they are ready now?" Tabuu ask in surprise and confusion, much to Sark's notice. He didn't give the command for that...not until the villain got the rock! "Who ordered their deployment?"

"Uh, you did, sir. Mother Gothel relayed the command, we carried it out immediately."

Tabuu looks stunned. Mother Gothel relay the command? But how could he when the woman clearly knows that it isn't time to invade until the villain got the rock? Unless...

"Of course, Gothel...she has the rock." Tabuu said to himself. Mother Gothel went against his orders. How dare she! In rage, the villain snaps to Sark, "Arrest her!"

* * *

Dash and Haley laughs as the two hug each other, now reuniting. The boy exclaims, "Haley!"

"Dash," Haley laughs, happy to see her friends again. When the couple broke apart, she notices Dash's appearance. "Dash, what happened to you?"

"Long story."

"Which we will save later along with the reunion," Violet said seriously to the couple. "Come on, we better get out of this mad place! It's crawling with monsters!"

"Wait, wait, I want to show you something!" Haley exclaims, halting Violet as she directs her and Dash to a large funnel though the true king retract itself, "Now...this is going to sound strange. Heck, even I am still trying hard to believe it. But I want you both to meet...my father."

The Parrs looks puzzled, what is going to happen. After a few seconds, Haley looks under the funnel while insisting, "Come on, dad. Come out. It's all right."

The father soon came out of hiding, the Parrs looks startled upon seeing the sight of him, a ball of fungus instead of an actual person! This is Haley's dad?

"Well...okay, this was my father." Haley explains to the confused Parrs. "You see, he used to be the ruler until Tabuu turns him into all of this...fungus stuff."

Slime drips from Haley's dad. Dash decides to respond first, placing his hand over the fungus while saying, "Well, sir. What an honor to finally meet you in person...sort of. Also, I like to thank you for all of your help."

"Oh give me a break, Dash." Violet said in disbelief. Her brother had lost his mind. "If you keep this up, you will be talking to mildew in the shower next!"

"Violet, don't you see? He has been helping us all along! You know, giving us those little things and when the car hang from the tunnel last night? He wants to take Tabuu down too!"

"Wait, Chad!" Haley exclaims, remembering something. "I hope he's all right."

"Chad!" Violet exclaims in shock as she throw a hand into the air. With everything that happened lately, the girl almost forgotten her boyfriend! "Great. I was going to take him to Cartoon Royal Rumble! Oh, Chad is going to kill me!"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"What? What do you mean?'

Haley quickly explains the facts: that Chad and the other girls from Brooklyn are in the tower where she was trapped. Violet quickly rush out of the room, the girl calls out, "He is in the Heartless barracks on the 51st floor!"

However, once Violet is gone, a familiar villain walk down the hallway with 4 Heartless following him. The couple ran out of the room when Tabuu caught them by surprise.

"Hey there, mammals," Tabuu said to the two evilly. Dash and Haley tried to run off, but each of them is caught by the Heartless; the two tried to escape, but those monsters held onto them tightly.

"Ugh! If you touch her, I will kill you!" Dash snaps furiously to Tabuu as he was being held by the neck.

"What a shame. I will meet you in the playground after school; Heh heh."

Haley, being grabbed by the arms, cried out, "You murdering freak!"

"Awww, so how's your daddy? Still 'hanging around'?" Tabuu taunts Haley, making the girl whimper about that insult towards her father. Turning to the Heartless, the villain ordered, "Put the two in my suite. We are going down...in history!"

* * *

At the city's train station, electric signs show the words 'Station Closing' to inform the citizens that they must leave. Voices over the speakers call out, "Attention, the station is now closing. Military personnel only! Station's closing!"

Mother Gothel arrives to a Black Guard sitting by the metal door that leads to the meteorite. Once she goes through here, the woman will carry out her plans to merge the dimensions.

"You, open up!" Mother Gothel orders the cop in determination. The Black Guard opens the door, allowing the woman through the door. Unknown to Mother Gothel, the minion smirks evilly while closing the door as if having a dirty secret.

Mother Gothel is now in a room with pipes and fungus. The woman turns around frightened upon hearing steam shooting out, but still she moves on. Without warning, Mother Gothel came to a halt when Sark appears behind her and grabs the woman. The whole thing was a trap for the woman by Tabuu due to her having the meteorite!

"Greetings Gothel from Lord Tabuu," Sark exclaims sinisterly. Mother Gothel try to escape but another Black Guard appears with a prod, charging it up and zapping the prisoner in the elbow, causing her to cry before being forced to let go of the necklace when fell into Sark's grasp, "Perfect, the rock!"

* * *

Violet, unaware of what happened to Dash and Haley, run down a hallway while going down a several floors. Soon she is now above the one floor that Haley herself mentioned, getting closing to Chad.

Violet stops as he heard a voice the door, complaining, "Can someone at least fix the heating in this dump?"

Haley knew that voice: it's Chad's! He must be in there. The girl, going invisible, opens the door and spots a catwalk behind it. Walking on it, Haley spots her boyfriend and the girls staying close together while shivering and covering themselves. Due to the heating now off, they have to stay together for warmth. There is a Large Body Heartless in the room to watch over them.

"Oh, Ted and the folks back home will never believe this." Audrey groans a bit.

"Tell me about it. How can they let us suffer like this?" Melody asks Chad and the other girls in disbelief. "These guys are cold-blooded!"

"Come on, they are monsters after all." Xion points out to Melody while rolling her eyes at this obvious fact.

"That doesn't mean they can't treat us like human beings!"

Chad walks away from the others to glance at the Heartless who is looking at a coloring in a picture that has a dragon with a crayon. The guard looks at her and laughs evilly, making the boy back away in annoyance; These Heartless is odd.

Haley, turning visible, lied face down on the catwalk and whispers to Chad to get his attention, "Chad!" The boy, hearing his own name, looks up and his eyes widened upon seeing his own girlfriend above him. "Listen, I'm going to get you all out of here...but you got to be quiet...and tell the other girls."

Chad nods a bit. Violet has a planet. He put his fingers to his lips then goes over to inform the other girls of what's going on. The girl smiles as she blows a kiss to him. Violet can count on Chad to get the task done.

"Audrey." Chad whispers to Audrey, getting her attention.

"What?" Audrey asks quietly as Chad brings her over to where Violet's hiding before pointing to her.

"Now...try to keep quiet...but my girl Violet is up there and she's going to help us out of here."

Audrey looks up and spots Violet who put her finger to her lips to signal the girl to be quiet...unfortunately, the girl got excited as Audrey exclaims loudly, "Violet! Get us out of here!"

The Heartless heard Audrey shouting and spots her and Chad looking at the catwalk. It got its weapon out, ready to open fire on Violet. The girl got to act fast. The monster fires a shot and misses as Violet jumps down from the catwalk, grabbing one of the hanging lights.

Violet swings forward from the light and kicks at the Heartless, sending it backwards over a bench and causing the thing to hit the wall, knocking the Heartless unconscious.

Violet lands on the floor, Chad rush over to her and hugs the girl while saying, "Thank goodness you came, Violet! I don't know how much longer I would stand it here. And I don't even have my KND technology to help me out!"

Giving a quick kiss on the lips to Chad, Violet said, "Right, glad to see you're safe. Right now though we gotta get out of here," The girl, thinking fat, spots an air vent on the wall then glances at one of the cots. "Chad! Get that mattress over there!"

"Right, come on girls, get that mattress!"

The prisoner girls nods as they help lift up the mattress. Melody, on her way to help them, stop by the unconscious Heartless against the wall and lift up an arm, hitting the monster on the head hard to get back at it.

"Good work, Melody!" Chad cheers on Melody who grins and rushes over to help her friends.

As the others are busy, Violet put her pipe wrench between the handle bars of the door to keep the Heartless out long enough to give the group time to escape. She rushes over to the prisoners as they brought the mattress over to the vent.

"Hey...you are the missing girls from Brooklyn!" Violet exclaims as she glances at the girls. Of course, so the rumors are true: these must be the same ones who disappeared from Brooklyn. Rocksteady and Bebop must've kidnapped them (and Chad), mistaken them for Haley!

"Well, all but Kimi. She is from Queen so the girl is all right." Chad explains to Violet with a grin.

The other girls laugh though Kimi frowns while snapping, "Come on, I'm freezing my butt off! There's cold air coming from that vent!"

"I know, we froze the pipes," Violet explains as she uses another wrench to begin to unscrew the cover. "Get rid, we're going for a little ride."

Violet knew that she has to work fast. With Dash and Haley all alone, there is a chance that they would, since it happened already unknown to her, be captured by Tabuu. For now, the girl got to get Chad and the other girls out of here.

* * *

Sark came into Tabuu's suite, holding something. A Black Guard passes him as he said, "Hail Tabuu." Upon reaching the villain in question, Sark opens his hand. "Sir, I believe you are looking for this."

Tabuu look to see what Sark's holding, making him grin eagerly. There it is, Haley's necklace, but more importantly, there's also the meteorite piece. The evil ruler takes the thing and felt satisfied. Now his plan will be carry out for real!

"Good...release Gothel," Tabuu orders. With the meteorite piece now his, the villain saw no reason to hold his former minion prisoner any longer. Sark leaves as Dash and Haley were forced to come over by Heartless while being handcuffed together. "Well, princess, ready to help me destroy the human race?"

Tabuu speaks into a walkie talkie while ordering, "Get the Heartless ready! Hand out the de-evolution guns! Prepare yourselves...for destiny!"

On the other side of the walkie talkies, a room full of Heartless march on, each one is carrying a long, gray firearm. This is the main attack force to use against the humans once the dimensions are merged.

Once the command is done, Tabuu ponders something and speaks into his walkie talkie again, "And where is my pizza?" That pizza should've been here a few minutes ago. If it's late a few minutes more, he isn't paying for it!

Author's note  
Hoo boy; Tabuu has captured Dash and Haley and now has the rock. On the bright side, Violet is getting Chad and the girls out of here. In the next chapter, it's time for the final battle. Can Tabuu be stopped? Will the day be saved? And what will happen to O'Hare?

Dash: Not good, luckily for us!

Me: Read, review and suggest, folks!

The scene at the beginning is an extra one, with Storm and Wave being Jet's fellow Babylon Rogues.


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Fight

Author's note  
Hey folks, JusSonic here! Only two more chapters to go and this fic will finally be done. Who will be left standing in this mad showdown? Will Dash and Haley be together? Who knows? Read on!

Chapter 9: The Final Fight

The Heartless knocked down the doors of the room were the prisoners were at, due to Violet locking them before. One of the Heartless has to use a fireball gun to do so.

The Heartless laughs and search the room...but the prisoners are gone. They saw the air vent cover removed with one of the mattresses was missing. It didn't take long for those monsters to figure out what's going on.

In the air vent, Violet, Chad and the other girls are riding on the mattress down it. Due to the frost all over the place, it is easier and faster to do so. The riders screams with the Parr girl staying at the front with her boyfriend to control it, the others held on for life.

The vent became steeper, causing the mattress to slide faster, causing everyone to scream louder before it level off again.

The good guys aren't the only ones to use a mattress. The Heartless, getting the same idea as Violet, rode down another mattress down the vent after them. The girl and Chad saw the Heartless in pursuit, causing them to say at once, "Heartless!"

Violet look ahead to see icicles hanging from the top of the vent; She calls out quickly, "Duck," The group leans back to dodge the icicles; The Heartless weren't so lucky. As they approach them, one of the creatures hit the obstacles, falling off the mattress while laughing.

Violet turn to see that one of the Heartless is gone, causing her to laugh in triumph. Now to get rid of the other creeps; the girl look up ahead again and saw a small hole that could hold something slender on the bottom of the vent.

Violet reaches into her tool belt and took put a spud wrench. As the mattress got closer to the hole, the girl leans out as it passes by and fit the tool in there with no effort. The remaining two Heartless are still trying to catch up with the group but one of them saw the spud wrench sticking up in front of them.

The Heartless laughs as the mattress hit the wrench, causing it to flip over and sending the two onto the vent crashing.

"Yeah, all right," Violet cheers upon seeing the Heartless crashing. The others saw that their pursuers are taken care of. But the group turns back to the front and screams as their mattress was going faster.

The Heartless that crashed are now sliding down on their stomachs down the vent, their metal boots scrape against the vents, sending out sparks and flames that slow them down. Meanwhile, the vent's end is coming up fast...and the group screams as it is covered with ice! Not good! They could get injured or deal with the Heartless still behind themselves!

During this time in the city, Tabuu was walking with two Heartless, Dash and Haley (the couple is still handcuffed together). With the meteorite piece and the princess together, nothing will stop the villain from completing his goal.

"Get the Heartless ready." Tabuu said to his walkie talkie with a smirk. Looks like nothing will stop him now.

That is until Violet's group, still in the vent, came to the end of it. The Parr girl made an invisible force balls from her feet as the mattress slid. With enough force, the ice breaks along with the vent itself, sending the ones on the mattress out of it. The pursuing Heartless came to a stop at the end of the vent, laughing.

Violet's group held onto the mattress as they flew through the air in the city. The citizens stop what they're doing looking shocked at what's going on. Goofy, on his bike, was so shocked that he ends up crashing into Master Crane's stand by accident, sending both to the ground.

Tabuu looks up to see Violet's group coming towards him, forcing the villain to jump out of the way as the girl send the mattress right into his Heartless. One of them was knocked to the side while the other hit a display case with the Stompers.

During the confusion, Dash and Haley got away from Tabuu, both of them ask each other, "You all right?"

"Wait, are they all right?" Haley ask as she and Dash rush over to Violet and Dash who got back up. The brother laughs as he hugs his sister while the princess hugs Violet's boyfriend. They and the others are safe!

"Not so fast, humans!" A familiar voice snaps. The four turns to see Tabuu standing to the side, he has a cannon shaped like dragon's head in one hand with Haley's necklace and his walkie talkie in the other. The villain points his cannon to the group to keep them from trying anything else foolish.

Just then, Sark's voice is heard on the walkie talkie, "Sir, your pizza is here."

"Not now, Sark! Well, well, humans and princess, looks like I win." Tabuu rants, shaking Haley's necklace. Dash was behind the display that held the Stompers, feeling around until he found a cartridge, putting it into a Stomper secretly. "Yes, every soon, you and everyone else in your world will be de..."

"Sir, sir," Sark's voice is heard over the walkie talkie, much to Tabuu's annoyance. Why must things like this when he is on a roll?

"Oh, what now, Sark?"

"The Heartless are dancing again. I can't explain how that happened."

"Well, deal with it!" Tabuu yells at Sark through the walkie talkie. While he's distracted, Dash secretly hands a cartridge to Violet who sees what her brother is planning, causing her to put it in a Stomper as well. The villain, finishing his conversion on the walkie talkie, finishes what he's saying to the good guys, "...will be de-evolved into dang dirty apes!"

Tabuu laughs evilly. Suddenly Violet grabs the Stomper behind herself and lowers her body, slamming the shoe's heel against the pavement, turning it on. The villain is surprised as the Stomper is send right at him in the air, hitting Tabuu right in the chest. The villain screams as he fell off the railing, landing in a coal drop nearby.

The citizens rush over to witness the battle. The two Heartless stood up; one of them has a Stomper over its head. Dash gave the other Stomper to Violet who did the same thing before letting the shoe fly. The Stomper hits one of the Heartless causing it to collide with the other one. Both of the monsters hit the ground while knocking over a glass machine with a lot of Politoeds inside.

"Yeah, sweet," Violet laughs with a grin.

Outraged, Tabuu, recovered, stood up in the coal drop and exclaims, "Die, hero!" He took his cannon out and fires a laser at the group

"Look out!"

Violet quickly uses her invisible force field to deflect the laser, setting it into one side of a building. Tabuu prepares to fire again but his weapon begins to flip off. The villain scowls as he hit the thing in an attempt to get the dragon cannon working again.

With Tabuu distracted, Violet removes her tool belt and gave it to Dash, saying, "Take my tools; find a way out of those handcuffs." The girl prepares to deal with Tabuu by herself until her brother gets freed of the handcuffs.

"Wait, Violet." Dash said. Violet turns as her brother toss her his own tool belt. "Take my belt and don't forget: trust the fungus no matter what."

Violet has no idea what her brother meant but she decided that it's time to have faith in her brother. The super heroine turns to her right, seeing a concrete pillar covered in fungus. Violet pulls a piece off while mumbling, "Trust the fungus, no matter what. No problem."

Tabuu got his laser cannon to work again, holding Haley's necklace between his teeth while firing another shot at the hero. Dash saw it coming and exclaims, "Look out!" He, Chad and the other girls duck as the shot hit the Stomper display case.

"Yeah, all right," Violet exclaims. She jumps off the ledge with the fungus in her hands, swinging over the street. Tabuu turns and saw her, firing two shots at her but end up missing.

Violet releases the fungus and grabs onto the bottom of the coal drop, hitting her face right into the side. The girl shakes her head while groaning. That was a blow!

"Where are you?" Tabuu demands angrily, looking down the coal drop and fire off shots like mad in hope to hit Violet. He fails to notice that the girl is climbing up the thing to catch the villain by surprise hopefully.

Mother Gothel walks down the sidewalk after Sark released her. She failed in merging the dimensions by herself but the woman isn't going to give up that easier. Mother Gothel got a man by the name of Larry Laffer out of the way but grabbing his nose and tossing him aside.

Mother Gothel saw the fight happening. Tabuu is looking for Violet, not seeing her behind himself. That is until the girl stood on the coal drop's ledge and kicks him on the side of his head, causing Tabuu to spit out Haley's necklace in the progress.

Mother Gothel spots the necklace falling to the street. This is her chance to get it again and once again to try to merge the dimensions! The woman quickly grabs the necklace but ends up leaning too far over railing, sending her screaming to the street below.

Dash's group saw Mother Gothel fall but surprisingly she wasn't killed. The woman lands her back on a car's metal gating, the electricity went through body like crazy as it made her twitch in various spots while screaming, her hair frizzled from static.

Violet kept on hanging from behind the coal drop and got an idea on how to fool Tabuu for a while. The girl grabs a piece of coal that fell onto her belt while saying to herself, "Okay, ugly. You want a rock? I will give you one."

As Tabuu sift through the coal underneath himself while trying to find the necklace, down below, Mother Gothel sat up, recovering from the fall and electrocution. She smiles eagerly upon seeing the meteorite piece in her possession right now.

"Where is the rock...where is it?" Tabuu demands madly while looking through the coal some more.

"Hey, moron," Violet shouts. Tabuu stood up and saw what appears to be long and brown in Violet's hand, the girl is covering the middle part with her hand. The villain gasps angrily. Violet has the rock! Of course, he didn't know that it was a fake. "Looking for this?"

"Give it to me now!" Tabuu demands furiously. Violet laughs as she jumps down from the coal drop. The villain in rage chase after her with his laser cannon, firing off a shot, only to miss each time. "Give me that rock, you female ape! It's mine!"

Mother Gothel ran through the streets, laughing during the fighting, "I will show him! I will show them all!"

By this time, Dash got the handcuffs tying him to Haley removed. The two saw Mother Gothel running off with the meteorite piece in hand. The insane woman is heading for the meteorite itself, they just know it!

"We got to stop her!" Haley exclaims in alarm. If Mother Gothel tries to merge the dimensions, who knows what will happen?

"Come on, Chad and girls, let's go!" Dash exclaims to Chad and the girls in determination.

Chad steps forward though the girls stood in their places, not sure if they should trust Dash since they just met him. Xion ask him, "Who are you?"

"Dash Parr! What; got a problem with that?"

"Well, no, no problem at all." Melody said as the other girls shook their heads in respond; Looks like they can trust Dash after all since he's related to Violet and all.

"Then let's get going!" Dash exclaims as he motions with his hand. The boy, Haley, Chad and the other girls ran down the street after Mother Gothel. If she succeeds in what she herself is up to, Tabuu's goal will be accomplished!

* * *

In the tunnel leading to the meteorite, Mothel Gothel rush down it in determination. She will prove that she herself can merge the two worlds into one! No one will stop her!

"My time has come!" Mother Gothel laughs insanely while running. "The universe is mine; ALL MINE!"

* * *

Tabuu kept on trying to hit Violet with more shots from his weapons but due to his frustration, it is harder for him to shoot as he kept missing like crazy.

"I will kill you, mammal! GIVE ME THAT ROCK!" Tabuu demands madly to Violet.

Violet climbs down from the coal drop and lands in the middle of the road. The girl spots a taxi that has a clothed skeleton of an unlucky citizen over the hood (the driver never bothered to remove it); Violet rush off, not wanting to be the next victim.

The angry Tabuu climbs out of the coal drop, screaming furiously as he chases Violet in hopes to get back what he himself thinks is the rock. Violet uses her powers to fight off the villain, resulting in one intense fight before kicking him aside.

Violet run through the road from Tabuu as he recovers and chases her; The villain will do anything to get that rock...even though he is still unaware that the girl don't really have it.

* * *

The meteorite glows like mad as Mother Gothel takes the missing piece out and brought it close to a small hole where it should fit. Small streaks of purple lightning came out of the meteorite as the woman brought the rock closer.

"Yes, my time has come to fulfill my destiny! Ha ha ha! All is mine!" Mother Gothel laughs as madness forms in her eyes; she wants to savor the moment.

"...And the meteorite will merge our worlds unless we stop it!" Haley explains to Chad and the girls as they and Dash arrives at the area. The girl saw Mother Gothel about to put the rock into the hole. "No! Gothel, don't do it!"

"Too late, princess! Don't you see! I do have the power to merge the worlds!" Mother Gothel taunts Haley as purple sparks came out of the meteorite, the process is almost done.

"No, it isn't too late. We gotta stop her!"

"Right, come on, girls." Dash said as he rushes over to the wall where the Parrs and Haley first entered this universe a while ago.

"Where are we going?" Kimi ask Dash in concern.

"Back where you came from! It's this way!"

More sparks came out of the meteorite as Chad and the other girls are heading back to their world while being led by Dash to that side quickly. The boy and Haley are staying behind in hopes to stop Mother Gothel before it's too late.

* * *

In the city, Tabuu walks forward on a raised platform as steam and fire came out of the metal gratings, approaching Violet who is approaching him while holding the fake necklace.

"You want it, demon breath? Come and get it!" Violet challenges her enemy. The girl uses her left hand to feel around Dash's tool belt. There must be something inside that could help her out in this battle. The girl felt something in a pocket and took it out without seeing what the item was.

Suddenly, the citizens look horrified as they saw what Violet is now holding, causing them to scream in terror and run off. A woman named Tron Bonne screams, "Run! She got a Crazy Harry!"

"She got a Crazy Harry!" A man named Sideshow Mel screams in terror as well while running off.

Tabuu's eyes widen in fright as he whispers, "Crazy Harry!" Violet pauses as she looks down to see what she herself is holding: the same Crazy Harry Muppet that Dash took from the fungus the second time.

Of course, the folks in Monstropoilis are scared of this Crazy Harry toy for some reason, even Tabuu is scared of it! Violet has the advantage. Finding a wind-up key in the back, the girl turns it a bit as the villain stands motionless. His enemy is serious on using that thing, not knowing how dangerous that the Crazy Harry is!

After Violet is done winding up the key, the girl put the Crazy Harry down onto the ground. Soon the thing is activated; the Muppet walks forward, making a crazy laugh while pushing down on the lever of the detonator, the fuse on its head was igniting during this time.

Tabuu stood back in fear. He may be powerful but the Crazy Harrys are the most dangerous and explosive power in the city! The Muppet kept moving on...but then the pavement underneath crumble, causing it to fell down and out of sight.

"Ha ha ha; you messed up once more, mammal!" Tabuu laughs evilly and in relief. Violet saw the Crazy Harry falling downward into the street. Not good, she will have to think up another plan especially since the villain is coming at her with his weapon drawn once more.

During this time, Crazy Harry continues falling down a small crevice full with fungus...but its journey isn't over yet!

Violet waves the decoy necklace to the advancing Tabuu snapping, "Fine. Come on, come get it! Yeah, you dumb freak! Let's see what you're made of!"

Crazy Harry soon lands on the street...but kept on going. The Muppet isn't about to stop until it was finished with the destructive sequence...

* * *

The room with the meteorite continues bursting with sparks as Dash takes Chad and the girls over to the portal to go back and warn folks about Tabuu's plans as best as they could.

"Don't look down!" Dash warns the others.

"Get back and tell everyone!" Haley adds. Audrey was the first to jump into the portal, followed by Xion, Melody and Rose, the portal dissolve and reform each tie someone goes through it.

"Get back to Brooklyn and tell folks about the invasion along with the Heartless!"

Mother Gothel smiles evilly, the rock is almost in place. Lot of lightning begins to form around the piece, pushing her back but the evil woman kept on pressing forward. She isn't about to stop just when victory is in her grasp!

Chad is heading through the portal now, feeling worried about leaving Violet here but he can't do anything for her down. The boy calls out in a worried tone, "Good luck, Dash!" Chad jumps through the portal, heading back to Brooklyn.

"It is amazing! Yes, yes, I WON!" Mother Gothel laughs in madness, thinking that victory is all hers. The rock soon fits into the hole. For a moment, it looks like she has done it...

That is until electricity goes through her body, Mother Gothel looks horrified as she let out a groan. The evil woman screams as the meteorite's power overwhelmed her, sending her body right back with a pulse of purple energy.

The couple gasps as they saw what happened. Mother Gothel hits the wall; the only thing that remains of the evil woman was her skeleton, with small flames and smoke coming out of the remains after the impact.

"Yikes!" Haley exclaims in alarm. What a terrible end for an evil woman!

"Man, that woman sure made an impression." Dash said with a stunned look on his face.. The jaw of Mother Gothel's skeleton opens up, it shall remain there embedded in the rock permanently as a warning to anyone who tries to merge the dimensions.

"Yes...it all makes sense now. That is why Tabuu needed me. Only I can withstand the force. Come on."

Haley kneels down onto the meteorite with no problem. Dash however couldn't due to the waves of purple energy spinning around. The girl looks around and found where the piece was place, trying to get it out but to no prevail.

"Not good! It's jammed in! I can't get it!" Haley exclaims with a frown. "Dash, we got to stop it! We got to get it out, grab onto me!"

Haley turns to see Dash who couldn't enter so the woman stretches her hand out and grabs the boy. Amazingly, the boy was about to make it past the pulsing energy. As long as the two held hands, they share the same immunity from the meteorite's power.

* * *

Tabuu was getting closer to Violet, soon the meteorite piece will be his (or so he thinks) and he will get rid of this pesky super heroine/plumber once and for all. The girl, with a smirk, shakes the decoy while saying, "Yeah...come get it, I dare ya."

Tabuu grabs for the fake necklace with his hand but Violet pulls it away and use her free hand to hit the laser cannon with a force ball, damaging it in the progress. The villain frowns as he tries to get his weapon back on but to no prevail.

Suddenly Violet felt a weird feeling coming from her hand. To her surprise, she saw that it was disintegrating. To her fright, her whole arm soon begins to disintegrate. Even Tabuu is noticing as he saw that his laser cannon is disintegrating, spreading to his arms. Eventually, the villain realizes what is going on, much to his delight.

"It's melting...we're merging!" Tabu exclaims in amazement. Of course, it all makes sense! The rock that Violet has is a fake, a distraction to keep him from getting the real one. And now...the dimensions are merging! Tabuu laughs, "You fool; you never have the rock! Filthy mammal! We're merging!"

Violet looks on in disbelief as she disintegrated all the way. Tabuu's body also disintegrated as he laughs on for what's going to be his biggest victory.

* * *

Dash glances at the meteorite piece. How will he remove it? The boy takes a power drill from Violet's tool belt and shoves it between a crack in the rock and meteorite. Dash calls out, "I'm going to try to drill it out!"

Dash activates the power drill; small purple sparks came out as the tool is held in place. However, the power of meteorite was too much for the drill, causing it to be shot out of his hands, bouncing away.

"Hold on to me!" Dash exclaims to Haley who nods as she holds onto him. The boy isn't done with making the hole big enough. Dash then uses his super punches to hit into the meteorite like mad. "Now give me the wheel puller, the one that looks like a corkscrew!"

"This?" Haley asks as she took out a tool that Dash describes out of Violet's tool belt.

"Right, that's it!"

Dash takes the wheel puller from Haley and places it in the hole that he has made, twisting the top. The rod begins to bire its way down into the meteorite while small sparks flew out of it.

Dash has to get this job done in time to help Violet fight off Tabuu!

* * *

Chad's group returns to our world, arriving to the excavation site to warn folks about Tabuu. A security guard held the boy back but stops as he points to something while exclaiming, "Look! It's Tabuu's tower!"

Sure enough, Tabuu's tower came out of nowhere in Manhattan, right where the two towers once stood at. The crowd looks stunned and amazed. What is going on?

"Bother, those fools would do anything for publicity." O'Hare remarks while rolling his eyes at what's going on. The university is probably making this whole hoax up to keep him from working on!

Suddenly the folks look surprised as Tabuu and Violet appears in front of nowhere, appearing as if from out of thin air!

"Violet," Chad ask in disbelief.

Suddenly 3 Heartless appears, standing behind their leader who threw away his now useless laser cannon. Tabuu smiles while exclaiming, "It's Brooklyn, my home world! And it's not enough room for you mammals!" The villain grabs a devo gun from a Heartless. "Give me that devo gun!"

Tabuu, hands now on the de-evolution gun, opens fire on his first target: Violet, the same one who tried to turns him back into the Balrog in the first place! The girl jumps out of the way in time as Tabuu opens fire.

Tabuu's weapon fires out a blue beam that hits the one behind Violet: O'Hare! The tycoon yelps as his body begins to de-evolve like crazy. When the beam is gone, the only thing left of O'Hare is a chimp in his clothes.

"Ugh, not again," Audrey, who has witnessed this before, groans a bit.

"What is this?" Kimi ask in bewilderment. The folks watch as the chimp O'Hare jumps up and down, making monkey noises and smiling like any chimp would do.

"Ha ha, monkey!" Tabuu laughs with a smirk. His first de-evolution of a human is a big success!

O'Hare turns to Violet and smiles, making Violet ask in disbelief, "O'Hare?" The tycoon that gave her, Dash, Haley and a lot of folks a lot of trouble is now a monkey!

O'Hare could only respond by slapping his own forehead, making the usual chimp noises. The folks at the scene laugh like mad as the chimp opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Looks like O'Hare has finally got what's coming to him in the end!

Terrence, shocked over what happened, came over and pick up his boss while asking, "Mr. O'Hare? What did they do to you?"

"And now..." Tabuu said sinisterly as he turns his attention back to Violet. The spectacle is over, time to get back to business. "Time I make a monkey out of you, plumber!"

Vipolet was lying on the ground still, with no way to get out of the way in time. Just then, she reaches into Dash's tool belt and found the mushroom that he pulled out earlier. Maybe...

"Trust the fungus." Violet mumbles to herself, hoping that Dash's advice would work.

Tabuu fires from his de-evolution gun once more. To his shock, the mushroom in Violet's hand expand, being used as a shield as it protect the super heroine from the beam. The villain kept on firing but Violet stood up and flick the mushroom itself at Tabuu, knocking the de-evolution gun out of his hands.

Now Violet is on equal ground with Tabuu all right!

* * *

Back at the meteorite, Dash manages to fit a crowbar into the hole, Haley helps out. With their combined strength, they pull the rock right out of the said hole. A beam of purple light came out of it as the energy swirling around the meteorite vanishes from sight.

* * *

Tabuu shouts in frustration. He failed in de-evolutioning Violet! Suddenly his shouting was silenced as folks saw him, Violet and the Heartless disintegrating right in front of them...

* * *

Soon the bodies appear back in Monstropolis as Violet stood by herself again with Tabuu standing a few feet in front of her. The Heartless also appears behind the villain who looks in confusion and anger. After all that trouble, the two dimensions were separate...again!

During this time, Crazy Harry begins to slowly walk across the road, the cars drove by it without realizing that it's there.

That is until one driver, a geek named Control Freak, was going at a normal pace and saw Crazy Harry in front of him a few feet away. This causes him to scream n terror, "Crazy Harry!"

Control Freak closes his eyes while slamming on the brakes. Luckily for him, the car came to a stop a few inches before one of the tires almost ran over Crazy Harry. The mad Muppet kept on laughing as it make its own way across the road.

* * *

With the mission to stop the dimensions a big success, it's time now for Dash and Haley to head back and stop Tabuu. The two run across a raised platform when Dash stops upon seeing something coming up from the side.

Two de-evolution guns were held out by someone, making Dash prepare to fight. It was a Heartless who laughs while sound like it's saying, "Come on, take the guns, go!"

To Dash's surprise, Haley took the guns from the Heartless upon recognizing the harmonica around its neck; only one person she knows uses that instrument. The boy asks in alarm, "Haley, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Relax, he's a friend." Haley assures Dash as she hands a gun to the boy. Dash took it in hesitation. If his girl can trust this guy, he will trust her word.

Dash doesn't realize that the Heartless is really Fry, the one that he and Violet saw got de-evolved into a Heartless before. As the couple left, Fry himself blew into his harmonica and laughs as he watch his friends leave.

* * *

The Crazy Harry is now on the other side of the road, walking to a wall and walking up it as if gravity is not an issue with the Muppet. The fuse and lever are almost done igniting and lowering.

Dash and Haley reach the place where the battle is taking place. They push past some citizens to see what's happening. The girl calls out, "Violet!"

Violet saw Dash and Haley arriving; the two sees her facing Tabuu with four Heartless. The villain is more furious than before. His plans had been ruined and now, the girl is going to pay for the failure!

"Shoot her, shoot her!" Tabuu orders furiously to the Heartless while pointing at Violet.

Before the Heartless would do what their boss told them, familiar music begins to play. Violet looks up and saw Fry playing the same tune from the elevator. The other Heartless begins to dance to it, much to Tabuu's anger further. How could this be happening to him?

Dash run past the crowd with both de-evolution guns, then heard a whistle making him turn left. A pair of Stompers is thrown into his arms. The boy grins as he saw Terra, the one who threw them, grinning nearby. He is helping the siblings fight off Tabuu once more.

Tabuu, scowling, grabs a fireball gun from one of the Heartless while snapping, "Idiots!" He hits one of them hard, sending the Heartless down to the ground like dominoes.

Crazy Harry meanwhile continues climbing up the wall, the fuse on its head is getting shorter while his lever is almost done pulling down on the wall. Soon, the Muppet will blow up.

Dash put on the Stompers and clicks his heels together, causing him to soar into the air. Tabuu saw him coming, getting the gun ready while shouting, "Blast you, plumber!"

Tabuu fires a fireball at Dash, but it miss and hit a building. The citizens, along with Haley, gasp by the boy almost getting hit. That villain is insane! Tabuu fires another attack at Dash and it is now coming his way but he begins to speed on his Stompers, causing the fireball to hit a neon sign.

Dash lands next to Violet, the villain in rage shouts out, "Blasted heroes/plumbers!" He fires another fireball at the two heroes. The boy speeds out of the way while the girl turns invisible, causing the attack to miss them and hit a picture of Tabuu on a billboard.

Soon the Crazy Harry is walking underneath a metal grating; the fuse is almost done while both the wind-up key and lever on the detonator are reaching their ends.

Violet, turning visible again, grabs a de-evolution gun from Dash and the two fires blue beams at Tabuu. The villain can only stand in place as the beams hit him. Everyone watch as the false ruler's face is changing into that with fangs while his fingers are turning into claws.

As the attack continues, no one saw the Crazy Harry stopping underneath Tabuu, making some beeping sounds while reaching the end. The Muppet laughs while making the noise, "Did someone say bang?"

Suddenly a huge explosion hits Tabuu, sending him flying into the air. Violet and Dash avert their eyes after seeing the huge blast. The villain screams as he is send crashing back into the coal drop.

The siblings came closer to the coal drop. Everything was quiet as everyone was curious. What happened to Tabuu? A few seconds later, nothing happened. Could it be that the evil ruler was killed from the fall?

Suddenly Tabuu emerged from the coal drop, transformed much to the folks' horror. The villain is now larger. His hair turned into a huge black mane like that of a horse, his fingers are now claws, his eyes are red, he got two huge black bat like wings from his back and a tail, his feet are turned into those of a fierce beast, his skin was turned into black fur, his face is now that of a lion, his teeth are now fangs and two huge cape buffalo like horns are on his head. This was Tabuu's de-evolved form, the Balrog, the King of Monsters, and the one creature that could not be slain...by any mere mortal.

The two heroes scream in fright at Tabuu who roars and he holds some sort of whip, the citizens run away with terror. Violet and Dash calm down, they have to finish the villain once and for all...and shows that even a mere mortal can finish off the Balrog!

"So, the Balrog could not be slain by any mere mortal, eh? Let's see how it survived de-evolution further!" Violet exclaims in determination as she and Dash hold their guns up. "See ya later, Demon Face!"

The two siblings uses their de-evolution guns against Tabuu, blue beams hit the Balrog who continues roaring as he is de-evolution once more. After a while of this, Violet and Dash stops what's happening to see what's going to happen.

Tabuu stood up from the coal drop, de-evolutioning like mad. Everyone watch as he fell out of the coal drop, heading for the street. His body now changes into that of slime that drop slowly, Tabuu has de-evolved back into the primordial state...that hit the road with a big splash.

A pause, then the folks cheers for the Parrs. The battle is over! Tabuu is destroyed; they are freed from his evil rule once and for all! Violet and Dash grins as they wave to the citizens, they are now heroes and in an alternative universe no doubt!

Haley smiles at the two siblings. They did it, Violet and Dash has saved her kingdom. The boy turns to his sister while asking, "Need a lift?"

"Err, what?" Violet asks Dash by the weird request.

"Get on my feet, let's go!"

"Oh, right, right."

Violet got on Dash's Stompers as the boy clicks his heels. The metal boots let out beeping noises before being activated. The Parrs shot into the air as the citizens continue cheering for them. Violet waves to them while Dash held out a peace sign.

Violet and Dash lands on the other side of the street where Haley was waiting for them, exclaiming, "Dash, Violet," The girl rush over to the siblings and hug them eagerly.

The citizens dance around, cheering for the fall of Tabuu. Some of them begin to remove traces of the villain by painting over the billboards that have his face on them. Even the Heartless are dancing with the citizens, no one will order them around ever again!

* * *

In Tabuu's tower, the ball of giant fungus continues hanging from the throne. That is until it fell out of the funnel and lands on the said throne, changing. Soon it transforms into a person, a brown hair man wearing glasses, a gray business suit with white shirt, red tie, and black shoes. His name was King Jonathan Long, Haley's dad and the true ruler of this world. The de-evolution process on him has worn off after so long, he's back to normal at last.

Jonathan coughs to spit out some fungus onto his hand. The man sat up and smiles as he said, "Back at last. Man, I love those heroes/plumbers." Jonathan works on getting the last of the fungus off his clothes. It's time for him to be reunited with his daughter and get the world back on track.

* * *

The trio heads into the meteorite room. Tabuu is gone, Haley is saved, it's time for the trio to go home. Violet heads over to where the portal is at while Dash stays behind with Haley.

Violet touch the wall to prepare to go through, but her hand would go through the portal. She frowns while saying, "Not good. It's solid."

Haley in thought hold up her right hand while holding the meteorite piece. Two beams of purple light came out of it, one head for the portal and the other goes into the meteorite. Soon the portal begins to ripple once more. It is passable once more.

"All right, time for us to go!" Dash exclaims while holding Haley's hand. But to his surprise, she stays where she herself is at, shaking her head.

"No, I can't go." Haley said to Dash in sadness. The boy is surprised upon hearing what his girlfriend just said. He came to this world to save her and now she doesn't want to go?

"Wait, you want to stay? Why?"

"Well, I'm staying...until we get things settled...and until I get to know my father better."

"But...Haley...you know how I feel about you right? I...I want to be with you." Dash said to Haley in sadness.

Dash feels his heart breaking, he truly cares for Haley and now the girl can't go with him. Haley sadly said, "I do too, I really do. But I can't because..."

Violet came over to the pairing, knowing what's going on. It's a sad moment indeed. The sister explains, "Dash, she's trying to tell you that she cannot leave here until she herself knows where she belongs. You love her, right? Please understand that."

Dash nods in sadness; he knows what Haley means but decides to take a chance anyhow. The boy came to Haley and kisses her on the lips. The girl kiss her love right back, the two really love one another. Sadly, Haley and Dash cannot be together. At least not right now.

"Aaaand...if I know any better, I would mind my own business." Violet said awkwardly. Dash broke the kiss, pulling away from Haley. The two look at each other, seeing the love and concern in one another's eyes. It's making it difficult for the brother to leave. Violet grabs Dash while saying, "Come on..."

The siblings came over to the portal, stopping to look back at Haley as if for the last time. Toothless appears, smiling and waving at the siblings for what they done for this world. Violet and Dash waves back in return, facing the portal once more.

Haley, tears in her eyes, holds up the necklace, shooting out beams of light to the portal and meteorite. Violet walks in first while her brother continues waving goodbye to his love. The sister's upper body came out of the portal, sadly saying, "Dash, come on. It's over. Let's go home."

Violet pulls Dash into the portal, returning back to their world. Once the two are gone, Haley lowers her wrist, causing the two beams of light to faint. She is now alone with Toothless in the meteorite, tears fall from her eyes further.

Fry enters the room, standing behind Haley while waving goodbye, saying, "Bye bye..."

Author's note  
Awww; Tabuu is destroyed, but Dash and Haley has to separate; Sad, really?

Haley: Not the end just yet.

Me: Right. In the next and final chapter, the Parrs became heroes in their own world as a familiar face returns for help.

Dash: (grins) Is it...?

Me: You will have to wait and see. Read, review and suggest!

Larry Laffer is the main hero/loser of the Leisure Suit Larry games.

Tron Bonne is one of the pirates from the Mega Man games.

Sideshow Mel is Krusty the Clown's suffering sidekick from _The Simpsons_.

Do I need to explain who Control Freak, from _Teen Titans_, is, folks?


	11. Epilogue: Bring in the Title

Author's note  
Here we go, the final chapter of this fanmake. To answer th Guest's question, no plans right now or in the future.

Epilogue: Bring in the Title

It was 3 weeks since the defeat of Tabuu and both universes are saved. The Parrs are in their apartment, going about their daily lives. Thanks to O'Hare now a chimp forever and the mystery disappearance of Ember and Jet (no one, not even the Parrs know that they're trapped in the other universe still), the plumber business is now better as the duo no longer has any competitive to worry about.

The missing girls' families also gave the Parrs rewards for the missing four's return and the girls agreed that Violet and Dash deserved. As a result, the siblings keep to keeps their home and business.

The TV is on, showing 'Our Miraculous World ' which plays some odd music as we see Orson Whales speaking, "Are the sounds of music you're hearing coming to us across the vastness of space? Let's find out, shall we?"

We see Violet helping Chad get dinner ready, grinning as she comments to her boy, "Weird. Never saw you wear those clothes before."

"Shows what you know. That's what you said when you saw it last, Mrs. Wonderful." Chad teases Violet as the two make a quick kiss.

Violet saw that Dash isn't at the table but is in the living room, watching the TV in depression. 3 weeks has passed and the boy is still moping for not being with Haley. He hasn't seen her since the adventure in Monstropolis and is worried that the boy himself will never see her again.

"Come on, Dash, stop moping." Violet calls out to Dash. "Come on, Dash, come and eat at the table!"

Dash sighs as he prepares to head to the table but stop upon seeing something on TV. There's a special report on 'Our Miraculous World' as Orson Whales said, "And now...to bring you the story of the Parr Siblings."

"Hey, Violet, we're on 'Our Miracouls World', come on!" Dash urges to Violet who came over to watch the report with Chad.

"Yes, these two heroes have bravely crossed a dimensional bridge..." As the whale continues, we see video footage of a Heartless on the TV. Then the image switches back to Orson reporting in front of a live crowd. "...and of course they managed to return the missing Brooklyn girls and boy as well as saving a parallel world from a ruthless dictator."

Violet and Chad laughs in joy upon seeing the report. To the girl, it feels good to get some respect at last. Dash grins as he responds the report, "You're preaching to the choir, buddy!"

"For that, I'd call them the Super Parr Siblings."

"Hey yeah. Nice." Chad said as the siblings are surprised by the title that Orson gave them, but they don't seem to mind it at all. To Violet, that said title has a nice ring to it. Now in this world, the siblings are big time heroes!

Violet and Dash grins at each other and brought their hands together to their secret high five, saying together, "Glug, glug, glug, glug!"

Just then the trio heard a knock at the door, Violet calls out, "It's open! Come on in whoever you are!"

The door is opened and it reveals, unknown to the trio at first, Haley in her regular clothes, they appeared to be sing at the tip of the sleeves. The girl looks worried as she got soot on her face cheek. Haley is holding a fireball gun with ammo carriers criss-crossing over her chest.

"Dash, Violet!" Haley calls out.

"Haley!" Dash exclaims as he rushes over to the door in joy. His love is back, he cannot believe it but there's Haley at the door!

"You got to come with me, I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

As Violet and Chad came over, Haley hold up her fireball gun in her other hand while explaining, "Trust e, you will never going to believe me."

"I believe it." Violet said in determination as she grabs her tools and superhero outfit. If Haley's world is in danger once more, then it's up to the Super Parr Siblings to head back to Monstropolis and kick some tail!

"Wait, you do?" Dash asks Violet in surprise.

"I believe. If the whole experience has taught me one thing, it's that there are certain stuff worth believing...and this is one of them!"

"Sweet! What are we waiting for? Let's g kick some butt!"

Haley smiles eagerly. The two heroes that she can trust are going to help her in her time of need once more!

* * *

Monstropolis is under the attack by yellow robots. The Parrs are fighting them off, with Violet asking, "Where do these guys come from?"

Evil laughter is heard as the Parrs saw a nasty being nearby with a cannon for an arm. He booms out, "Greeting inferior beings. I am Zurg your new leader!"

"Hey Horn head." Dash snaps at Zurg in defiance. "This place just got rid of its last tyrant. They don't want another."

"Silence you little punk! Whether you like it or not, this planet's mine."

"Not today, Zurg!" A voice snaps. The heroes saw a spaceman flying down in front of him, glaring at Zurg in determination. The villain appears to know him as he growls furiously at the newcomer.

"Buzz Lightyear; Hornets attack," Zurg orders furiously. The Yellow robots attack Buzz but He blasts them with his laser.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. I'm here to help."

"Good, because I have a feeling we are gonna need all the help we can get." Violet said in determination as she and Dash prepares themselves for intense fight to save Haley's world...again.

* * *

Back in the real world, two Japanese businessmen named Ozu and Seto Kaiba are in the Parrs' apartment, speaking. The former said with a grin, "I must say, we have an interesting proposal."

"Correct. It is a video game based on your many adventures." Kaiba said in agreement.

"So what do you plan on calling it?"

The two were speaking to...Rocksteady and Bebop sitting on the couch. The Parrs ask the mutants, who helped them out in their adventure and have reformed, to house sit their apartment while the siblings are gone. Rocksteady and Bebop figure that what they did, the two deserve something out of this whole adventure, right?

"Hmm, I say Rocksteady's World." Rocksteady suggests to the two Japanese men.

"No, no, the Indomitable Bebop," Bebop suggests instead.

The two mutants pauses then nods as they got the perfect title. Turning back to Ozu and Kaiba, Rocksteady and Bebop said at once, "The Super Tabuu Mutants!"

The End

Author's note  
All right, the fic is finally done! What do you guys think?

Violet; I like it.

Dash: (frowns) Yeah, but how come those two mutants get their own game?

Mutants: We are cool!

Dash: Yeah, right.

Me: I hope you folks enjoy this fic as I did. I must've worked on it for a few days now.

Chad: So what's up?

Me: In the next chapter, I'm hitting the Disney scene once more. This time with a fanmake of the film _Bambi _which I called 'Sorabi'; here is the cast...

Bambi: Sora (Kingdom Hearts; as a lion)  
Bambi's Mother: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy series/Kingdom Hearts series; as a lioness)  
Thumper: Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long; dragon form)  
Flower: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom; as a dog)  
Friend Owl: Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) and Ryan Huffman (KingHuffman's OC) sharing the role  
Faline: Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella; as a lioness)  
Great Prince of the Forest: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy series/Kingdom Hearts series; as a lion)  
Mrs. Rabbit: Susan Long (American Dragon: Jake Long; dragon form)  
Thumper's mate: Sabrina Spellman (as a black cat)  
Flower's mate: Cosmo (Sonic X)  
Ronno: Seifer (Final Fantasy series/Kingdom Hearts series; as a lion)

Of course, to KingHuffman, I will have to alter one of your suggestions. Anyway, that's it for me; until next time...

All: Read, review and suggest!

Ozu is from _Kappa Mikey_ while Seto Kaiba is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.


End file.
